Freezing-Novaborn
by veidin
Summary: A story about a man desperate to avenge his fallen sister and the strange powers that surround him. This story is loosely based on Freezing, but mostly follows a unique alternate story with a different protagonist. The world is of my own design but uses many characters from the Freezing universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone taking time to read this,

Thank you for taking time to read what I've written. This story is quite long, and very detached from the actual Freezing storyline. It is loosely based, but heavily inspired by Freezing. It is set in a different world, with a different protagonist. The biggest thing I wanted to use was the characters themselves and a bit of the science behind the world of Freezing. Other than that the world, protagonist, and a lot of the plot is of my own design. Thank you again for reading!

 **Freezing**

 **Novaborn**

" _Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?"_

" _In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything."_

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Interceptor's rotors slowed into a low idle speed shortly after touching down. As the preferred mode of military transportation in the world the machine itself was a marvel. Capable of vertical takeoffs and landings, speeds of 150 kmph, and boasting a wide array of weaponry it was easy to be impressed. Its development came after the military needed the maneuverability of a helicopter, but still the armaments and speed similar to that of a jet. Within a few years' time the snub nosed troop transport and fighter called the Interceptor was born. The wheels below had touched down on the hard concrete of the landing pad just moments ago. The co-pilot looked back nodding at the single passenger seated behind him. The passenger, a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties raised a hand in acknowledgement and reached out sliding the side door open. Sunlight washed into the transport and he briefly shielded his eyes letting them adjust to the sudden light. He grabbed his bag and stepped off the vehicle hearing its rotors spin back up preparing to leave.

"Varen? Varen Askiligar?" A girls voice called out from up ahead a short distance. The man set his bag down as he approached two girls standing side by side. The Interceptor lifted off and pulled away towards the facility he had just arrived at. The sound of its engines growing faint with each passing moment.

"Yes ma'am, Varen Askiligar of Middleheim." The man responded standing straight saluting the girls ahead of him. He recognized the emblems on the right shoulder of each girl. A purple circle with a black Aquila in the center accompanied by the words _Genetics_. This was the emblem of those who attended West Genetics in the country of Asakura. They were dressed identical in what he assumed was the facilities uniform. A long sleeved deep purple top with white trim along the cuffs and neckline. A skirt with the same color and trim fell to just above their knees. Black flats and white stockings completed the uniform.

"No need to be so formal. Although a military facility first and foremost this is a school. A school that we all attend so please feel relaxed and comfortable above all else." One of the girls answered smiling. Varen estimated that both the girls could be no older than 16 or 17 in age. That would make him no less than six years older than them. He lowered his hand from his salute and relaxed a bit. That feeling of comfort, however, was difficult to maintain. Both girls were without a doubt attractive. Their bodies were slender and fit. Underneath the smiles and posture, though, Varen knew these were not simple teenage girls. They were Pandora. Varen's gaze was fixed on the girl who had spoken to him and it was her that made him the most uncomfortable. Not once since he looked at her had her eye lids opened. They had remained closed since stepping off the Interceptor, and yet he knew she stared back at him as intently as he to her.

"Chiffon Fairchild. Student body president of West Genetics. This is Ticy Phenyl, the vice president. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Welcome." Ticy said reaching her hand out. Varen reached out and shook her hand and then Chiffon's. They motioned for him to follow and he grabbed his bag falling in line behind them. Chiffon held a manila folder which she opened as they walked and rifled through some papers within.

"It says here you are 24 years old?" She asked continuing to walk.

"Yes ma'am that's correct 24." He answered.

"Please, call me Chiffon. It also says here you requested…no…demanded to be accepted here. Is this correct? You demanded to be allowed entry into West Genetics?"

"Yes ma'am I wanted to be a part of what you do, no matter the cost. I will do anything and everything to help." Varen responded.

"Again, call me Chiffon. You realize that at 24 years of age you are more than eight years past the required age to become a Limiter?" Varen stopped and it caused the girls to also stop and look back at him.

"I realize that yes. I didn't expect to become a Limiter or anything of the sort. I understand that what I can offer is next to nothing. However, I want to help. Even if that means dying so a Pandora can live even one second longer. I think I would be satisfied ma'am." He answered somberly. Chiffon cocked her head slightly and sighed approaching him.

"I am the student body president here. It's important you follow directions and orders. Although a school our roots are deeply embedded in the military." She brought her face right up to his with their noses barely touching and Varen sucked in his breath quickly.

"I understand." He quickly answered.

"Then for the last time…call me Chiffon." She said turning and walking back towards Ticy who giggled softly.

"Right…Ms. Chiffon." She stopped and turned her head towards him. Again he knew that under those eyelids her gaze stared deep into his soul. A feeling of dread or perhaps even fear washed over him. "Um…I mean yes…Chiffon." She smiled instantly and began walking once more.

"We will take you to the freshman dorms where your room will be. For today you can get settled in and learn the lay of the land here. Tomorrow Sister Margaret will meet with you to finalize the details of your position here." The other girl said. Chiffon had introduced her as Ticy Phenyl. Whereas Chiffon's hair was blonde and came down to her shoulders neatly, Ticy's was long and black. The sun seemed to reflect off her hair he noticed as she spoke.

As they walked the passed other students attending the academy. All of which were of similar age grouping to Chiffon and Ticy. There was certainly nobody as old as Varen walking about. No one seemed to notice or mind as they walked, but he knew that sooner rather than later questions would be asked about why he was here. The entered a large building and after short trip up an elevator and down a hallway they stopped in front of a door with a card reader. Chiffon produced a small card and slid it through the reader causing it to glow green. An audible clicking noise was heard and she pushed the door open.

"Here is your room. This is your card that you can use to access your room and also any rooms authorized to you here. I will be here tomorrow morning at 6am to brief you on what exactly we do. Then you can truly decide if this is indeed what you want." Chiffon said handing him the card she has used to open the door.

"If you need anything please ask and we will help as much as we can." Ticy said following Chiffon out the door.

"Thank you both." He answered as they closed the door leaving him alone. He looked out the window in his room. He could see people below walking the facility as well as many of the buildings the academy housed. He leaned on the sill putting his face against the glass closing his eyes.

"I will avenge what those things did to you. Or I'll die trying." He said through gritted teeth and tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Varen's concerns the day prior began to show through shortly after Chiffon had directed him into the auditorium. A very large room with a center stage upon which stood a single podium flanked by two enormous video monitors. Seated within the room was what he assumed was the entire freshman class. The newest flock of students just beginning their lives as military personnel. All of which were no older than 16. Chiffon had come to his room promptly at 6am and explained that the introduction briefing would begin within the hour. So, he now chose a seat far in the back waiting for said briefing to start. More than once he noticed others staring at him quizzically no doubt wondering why he was there. He was far too old to be a student in their eyes. Before he had time to think more about it the lights dimmed and the monitors glowed to life below.

"This is platoon Bravo advancing on target. Prepare Alpha for distraction." The voice could be heard throughout the auditorium through the numerous speakers situated about the room. The screens remained a dull black while the voice spoke through what sounded like a radio. As the voice ended the monitors flared to life and Varen gasped staring at the scene laid before him and everyone present.

"Pattern echo niner zulu engage!" The radio crackled and six Interceptors raced overhead unleashing a volley of missile fire. The contrails of the missiles spiraled behind as they exploded further ahead shaking the ground.

"Fire for effect!" Another voice broke through and a number of surface missile batteries opened a salvo of fire arcing over the shattered landscape. What once was a small hamlet outside of town Chitase was now reduced to nothing more than smoldering wreckage. Fires raged out of control throughout the area that once was home to dozens. Of those dozens only a fraction still lived desperately trying to evacuate. Another series of Interceptors passed overhead their gatling guns flooding the night with bright tracer rounds.

"Alpha in position. Engaging." Captain Mileena said into her wrist radio. Behind her stood eight pairs of girls and boys. "We will distract for Bravo! Keep its attention on us and they will break the core! Understood?" She yelled to the group.

"Yes ma'am!" They answered in unison. She turned seeing the enemy through the smoke billowing out of the ruins. The Interceptors and ground ordnance had not slowed it down in the slightest. Alone it stood over eight stories tall and seemed to move on some sort of propulsion system. Its body was akin to a cobra made of alien metal standing up as a snake charmer played his music. However this creature did not slither, but rather floated along the ground. Its head was not that of a fanged serpent, but an eerily humanoid face with a large carapace hood. Spreading to either side below the head were large protrusions similar to what one would consider armored pauldrons. No arms stretched out from below those pauldrons however, and yet Captain Mileena knew what lay beneath. A large crystal was situated on the creature's chest glowing brightly. They were known as the Nova.

"Volt weapons deploy!" Mileena yelled stretching her hand out. A translucent halberd materialized in her hand before solidifying completely. Behind her each of the girls did the same as various weapons appeared in their hands. The boys walked beside their female partners determinedly as they drew closer to the Nova. Thin ribbon like appendages appeared from under the pauldrons of the Nova snaking down the entire length of its body.

"Acceleration!" Mileena shouted and she and the other females ran forward at inhuman speeds. The broken road under their feet cracked from the pressure of their passing. Their partners spread out behind them holding their arms forward as if reaching for them.

"Freezing!" The boys yelled in unison and blue hexagonal patters raced out from their hands onto the ground catching up to the girls and surrounding the Nova. The flexible ribbons dangling from the Nova sprang to life and snapped forward stabbing towards the approaching girls. One passed between the girls and impaled itself into one of the boys slamming his body into the concrete. His body convulsed for a moment before hanging lifelessly on the appendage. One of the girls next to Mileena gritted her teeth and continued running tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Rotate!" She called and the girls leapt high using their speed to push their height further. They twisted through the air deftly dodging the ribbons slashing around them. Mileena let her body rotate around and arched her back letting a slashing ribbon pass inches from her chest and face. She cringed as it cleanly passed through a girls neck next to her sending her body and head tumbling down to the ground below. A scream drew her attention to her other side as another girl toppled out of the air clutching a bleeding stump that was once her leg. She crashed hard onto the ground in a heap and remained motionless.

"Extend!" She yelled once more and came out of her arch spinning her halberd around pushing one of the appendages aside as it tried to stab her. She and three others slammed their weapons into the crystal on the Nova's chest cracking the outer shell. It shattered revealing the deep glowing swirls of energy that resided within. They fell back to the ground and rolled behind whatever cover they could.

"Finisher go!" Mileena called into the radio.

"Quadruple Acceleration!" A voice rang and everyone lost their footing as the air exploded around them. A flash of teal was all they saw as a streak cut through the night and passed through the Nova's exposed core and out its back. It only took a few seconds for it to crumble under its own weight and topple to the ground lifeless. Behind the remains of the nova a teal haired girl stood with her back to the dying Nova.

The monitors dimmed and the lights in the auditorium brightened. An older woman perhaps in her late thirties stood at the podium wearing a white robe. It was trimmed in red with a number of emblems on the shoulder and chest. She placed her hands on the podium looking out over the hushed students.

"I am Sister Margaret, and I am the headmaster of this academy. What you just saw is why you are here. If any of you have any reservations, doubts, regrets, or second thoughts then leave. Those of you still resolved to become the shield of humanity remain seated." The auditorium was more silent than a cemetery. Not a soul moved or spoke and that silence continued for a few minutes before she continued.

"Good, then it's time you learned what a Pandora and a Limiter are and what they are capable of."

It was nearly six hours later when Varen sat in his room on the couch recounting the briefing. Over the course of those six hours he had a clear picture of what these students were learning and training for. The words Nova, Pandora, and Limiter were all things he had heard of and read about, but most documentation lacked content. The soldiers of Genetics were mysterious and called upon to eliminate the threat of the Nova.

The Nova were extradimensional beings that first appeared in the world about 12 years ago. Single Nova's appeared roughly once every two to three years. They showed no signs of communication, and their only purpose seemed to be the destruction of human life. They always appeared near civilized areas and attacked indiscriminately. If they were not stopped by force then their bodies would eventually disintegrate under the stress of being away from their own dimension. If allowed to die in this manner their bodies would explode causing massive destruction in their immediate vicinity. 12 years since the first Nova appeared, and in that time there still were no answers as to where and why they came or continued to arrive.

Scientific experimentation and what some would call human experimentation is what gave birth to the Pandora. The Nova were living creatures although their bodies seemed to be comprised of a foreign material. What scientists found was that the genetic material that made up the crystal core of the Nova was alive. It was this material that one in every hundred girls was compatible with. Compatible meaning that this material could be implanted within the girl's body granting her superhuman abilities. The catch of course was that it must be allowed to mature in the girl's body from a younger age. 15 was the required age to become a Pandora if compatible. They called it stigmata, and depending on the compatibility of the host two to six stigmata could be implanted. It was these stigmata that gave the Pandora the power to call weapons capable of harming the Nova.

The natural issue here was that aside from the deadly weaponry the Nova had at their disposal they also emitted a large radius around them that could freeze all living things in place. It rendered them helpless and easy prey. Further discovery found that by taking a matured stigmata from a Pandora and implanting it into a boy also 15 years of age granted him the same power as the Nova. He could create similar freezing effect that would counteract the Nova's. A stigmata needed to mature for a year so once a Pandora turned 16 she could select a partner to be her Limiter. The Pandora would then give one of her stigmata to the boy and become paired for the rest of their time as Pandora and Limiters. Or until one of them died.

It was here that Varen realized fully what Chiffon had told him when they first met. At 24 years of age he could not become a Limiter. He could not become anything really. He could see people glancing at him throughout the briefing for just such reasons. It quickly dawned on him just how alone he truly was. There would be no Pandora approaching him to pair up. He would never wield the power that Pandora and Limiters did to battle the Nova.

He stood and walked to his mirror straightening his shirt. He was six feet tall with short brown hair. He was of medium build with perhaps a small bit more fat than muscle, and in the category of looks he hoped he at least qualified as average. A knock on his door jolted him from his thoughts suddenly. He opened the door to find Chiffon standing in the hall.

"Good evening Varen."

"Um evening ma'am…err I mean Chiffon. Can I help you?" He answered.

"I was hoping we could talk for a bit if you don't mind." She said walking past him into his room. He stood looking at the open door for a few moments before closing it.

"Sure, come on in." He muttered and sat on a chair opposite the couch she had sat down in.

"So, why are you here?" She asked before he had even straightened from sitting. "After today you must realize that there is nothing you can do. Willpower alone is not enough to make a difference. Commendable and brave yes, but pointless in the end, and it would only end in your untimely death."

"That doesn't matter to me." He answered quickly.

"Then I want to know why you are looking to throw your life away so easily." She asked her face remaining stern.

"Personal reasons nothing more." He shot back. Her cheek twitched slightly at his response.

"Go home Varen. This is not a place for you. If you stay you will watch those younger than you grow in power and confidence. You will watch them thrive and persevere through hardships while you watch helplessly. They will become something more while you are outcast unable to match what they will be capable of. If you remain there will only be sadness here for you." Chiffon answered back. Varen grinned.

"I don't care." He said. Chiffon trembled slightly with anger, but let it subside. Varen watched her carefully noting the change in her posture. It was difficult to gauge her demeanor since he could not see her eyes. People had a tendency to give away much of their emotions through just their eyes. The way they shifted or moved could reveal more than they intended.

"Will you tell me why then? I want to know what it is that can drive a man to such lengths." She said softly. Almost too softly to hear with just a hint of sadness. Varen's irritation evaporated quickly as he thought things over in his head.

"Are you blind Chiffon?" He asked.

"No."

"I see. Then I will tell you why I came here. Why I cannot go back home and why no matter the price I will stop the Nova." He said staring at her face.

"I would like to hear that." She smiled. He shifted slightly and cleared his throat.

"Then show me." He said and she raised her chin slightly.

"Show you what?" She asked.

"You want to know my past and what I keep inside. I will tell you so long as I can look you in eyes." He answered. She remained motionless. It was a long silence before she lowered her head.

"Tonight never happened. What you say and what you see does not leave this room." She replied at last. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe it? I am really going to become a Pandora!" Rin said excitedly as she skipped along the pathway leading back to home.

"Yeah, that's great." Varen replied sarcastically. Rin snorted and shouldered Varen lightly.

"98% compatibility! The highest in recorded history. Pretty awesome huh?" She grinned.

"I already said it's great." He answered causing Rin to step in front of him. She was near a foot shorter than he was with the same color hair and eyes. Similar features in every way, which was no surprise being siblings and all. However, Rin was a constant ball of energy and excitement, whereas Varen preferred the quiet and calm life they had lived up until now.

Their parents had been killed four years ago during a botched raid on their village. A small town called Brambleburk on the outskirts of the city Middleheim. Both the major city of Middleheim and the much smaller village of Brambleburk were what people referred to as hybrid settlements. Places such as these had little to no electricity or modern aesthetics. That's not to say that the inhabitants of such places were unaware of such technology, but that it simply was not adopted or incorporated into their communities. Farming, logging, mining, and other such professions were handled almost exclusively by these hybrid settlements.

A lack of modern technology, however, meant that the smaller villages like Brambleburk were targets for the numerous gangs and groups who looked to profit off the unsuspecting. Modern cities dealt with internal crime as opposed to the threat of outside groups wishing to cause chaos. In one such encounter numerous members of Brambleburk including Varen and Rin's parents were killed. Now, four years later, time had healed those wounds as best as they could. Varen had taken over for his father at the lumber mill almost immediately following his death and taken to it well enough. Things were changing now though. After Rin went to Middleheim for the required testing of all girls of 15 years of age the results showed incredible compatibility with Nova stigmata. Compatibility did not mean you were required to join Genetics, but Rin saw it as her opportunity to break free of the confines that hybrid settlement living had and see the world.

"If it's so great then why don't you sound like?" She asked Varen pushing a finger into his chest.

"You realize that you are going to war? It's not a vacation or a fun trip around the world. You could die." He answered slapping her arm away.

"I know that already. I can become stronger now. Strong enough that no one else has to lose their loved ones…" She answered lowering her head. Varen sighed and put his arm around her neck pulling her head to his chest.

"Yeah, alright I get it now. That's why you want to…" The air in his lungs was sucked out as fire engulfed the forest they had been walking in. The bright flash of light and explosion that accompanied the fire sent them flying through the air a few dozen feet before slamming into a tree. Varen felt his arm give under the impact followed by the sharp crack of multiple bones fracturing.

"Varen!" Rin cried struggling to her feet. Blood streamed down her arm dripping into the dirt from a branch impaled through her shoulder. She reached out with her other hand grabbing Varen's collar.

"What happened?" Varen asked half conscious. Flaming branches and limbs from the trees fell all around them as the fire grew. Another explosion sounded and Rin fell to her knees from the tremor it caused. Beneath them the ground cracked and split opening a large maw in the very earth itself. Varen grabbed a large root that was pulled from the ground as a tree tipped. Rin screamed as she slid past him towards the ever growing rift. Varen grabbed her hand as she sped past. Trees and dirt spilled into the hole around them. The earth under Varen gave way and he cried out as he held firm to the root leaving him dangling over the sinkhole. Below him Rin held his hand tightly her feet dangling beneath her. His breath came in ragged gasps as the pain in his shattered him threatened to overwhelm his senses.

"Hey…" Rin said calmly and he opened his eyes looking down at her. "It's ok. I'll be ok."

"I can pull you up!" He yelled trying to make his broken arm she held onto move.

"You've got to let go now Varen." She smiled up at him. The tree root he clung to buckled and started to move towards the hole before stopping.

"Climb Rin! Please just climb!" He screamed. Another explosion drew their attention to the cause of everything around them. A Nova carved a path through the forest a few hundred feet north of them. He looked back down at his sister in terror, but her smile did not disappear.

"Get stronger so no one has to make the decisions you've had to make." She said and opened her hand so only Varen's grip held her. He forced every part of his muscles to keep his broken arms grip in place.

"Damnit Rin I won't lose you too! Grab my hand!" Slowly her hand slipped through his grasp until only his fingers wrapped around hers. "Please don't go…please."

"This isn't goodbye." She answered and her fingers passed through his hand. He screamed watching her body fall into the darkness of the hole along with much of the burning forest.

Varen folded his hands and took a deep breath steadying his nerves. It had been a long time since he had truly recounted that day five years ago. Chiffon had sat quietly listening for the entirety of the story. She closed her eyes once more and sighed.

"Revenge then? You feel that by being here you can avenge your sister's death." She said. There was no question in her voice, but a simple statement.

"The Nova killed my sister. She would have been the strongest Pandora this world ever knew. They stole her from me." Varen answered.

"Well, I can't disagree with your reasoning, but it changes nothing that your willpower enough and desire for revenge will not yield success." She responded straightening her skirt and standing. Varen stayed seated looking down at the floor.

"I have to try." He said and Chiffon smiled slightly walking towards the door.

"Then good luck Varen Askiligar of Middleheim. You will need it. Thank you for the talk." She said exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Varen sat in silence for the next half an hour deep in thought. He knew that the path he had chosen would be difficult and almost assuredly end with his death, but he had to come here. West Genetics, the academy Rin would have attended and trained as a Pandora. Hours later while lying in bed he still found sleep difficult as his mind continued to torment him with visions of the past and what still was yet to come. He looked out the window beside his bed at the moon high above and silently prayed he would fulfill Rin's dream.

Halfway across the facility Chiffon stood on her balcony staring at the same moon and in her heart wished for his success.

 _6 months later_

"I think it looks fine." Varen said looking in the mirror. He was dressed in the combat uniform that Limiter's wore. Behind him two female hands tugged and pulled at different areas of the uniform making sure it was perfect.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid. You're the only one out there alone today. They won't pull their punches Varen." Chiffon said coming around in front of him to inspect the front.

"I know, I'm ready." He answered smiling. The past six months had been the longest of his adult life. All the male classmates had found 2nd year Pandora's to partner with as was the requirement of being a Limiter. Varen's age, however, meant he would never be paired with one. Nonetheless, twice a year Genetics schools held what was called a Carnival. All first year Limiter's and their second year Pandora partners were required to participate. Varen was no exception and regardless of having no Pandora he would have to join.

The Carnival consisted of two parts. The first pitted everyone against each other in the academy arena to determine their rankings in their class. You fought until you had crippled or disabled every other opponent or you yourself were unable to continue. In this combat Pandora were permitted to use Volt weapons as well as their Limiters abilities to win. Serious injuries were common and deaths while rare were always a possibility. Genetics facilities housed state of the art medical treatment and the majority of wounds were easy enough to repair, but that did little to calm Varen's nerves. Once a victor was crowned the evening turned into a celebration of food and dance. The Carnivals were the most anticipated event for the students and most prepared for weeks prior.

"You are the top Pandora for all the second years. You will be down there with me too right?" He asked Chiffon. She shook her head.

"No, after I was ranked in the summer Carnival last year before you came it was decided I would not have to compete in the following winter Carnival. My ranking will remain the same." Varen raised an eyebrow.

"The other Pandora are ok with that? It means none have a chance to take the number one spot."

"It was their decision that I not partake in the Carnival this time. I wonder why?" She answered tapping her chin. Varen decided it better to not press her any further on the matter. In truth he was relieved. At least he would not be forced to fight Chiffon during the melee.

Chiffon had warned him when he first arrived that his life would be difficult. Outcast was the word she had used, and she had been right. He sat alone in the cafeteria, and talked to no one. Most people treated him as invisible which was fine to him. A few, however, felt the need to pry into his life and try and find out why someone as old as him would be attending Genetics. He knew they were mocking him and trying to break him down, which made it all the more painful and embarrassing. At eight years older than anyone else in his class he had no choice but to take the abuse from teenagers.

"What?" Chiffon asked and he shook his head realizing he had been staring at her lost in his memories.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. It wasn't completely true that he talked to no one. Ever since that night that he told Chiffon about his sister, she came by regularly. At first Varen grew annoyed with her constant presence regardless of if he wanted the company or not. Eventually, he realized that he looked forward to her coming by after class. They ate dinner together regularly and as time wore on their conversations became easier. It wasn't long ago he realized that he had something he never thought he would here at West Genetics. A friend.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. You come here almost every night. Doesn't your Limiter care? I've never even met him." Varen asked.

"You will I promise." She answered.

"Doesn't he get jealous at all?"

"Jealous? I don't understand." She asked.

"Well, I heard that most Pandora and their Limiters end up dating. A lot marry each other after their service is up." He asked causing her to fall back a few steps holding her hands up. Her hair swung back and forth as she shook her head quickly.

"Absolutely not! That is completely not true! Well, I mean yes many do tend to marry each other. After years of being paired to each other it is natural that such a thing would happen. Being paired links your senses and emotions. It takes a lot of trust to become linked as there are no secrets between each other. You see each other laid bare and on that foundation do they build their relationship." She explained. Varen narrowed his eyes.

"That sounds messed up." He said turning away from her and heading towards his door.

"It's romantic you ass!" Chiffon yelled after him.

"So, will I see this romantic fool at the party tonight?" He asked looking back at her. She walked up and straightened Varen's shirt one last time.

"Yeah, he'll be there. Be careful out there." She answered.

"I'll be ok." He said walking out of his room.

"No you won't." Chiffon said under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The arena that had been constructed to host each year's Carnivals was another marvel of modern technology. Large enough to house the entire Genetics student body and staff it spanned multiple city blocks worth of size. A translucent dome shimmered above the arena portion of the stadium. The stands themselves were open to the air and provided a good view of the arena. Each seat had a small handheld monitor with which the user could filter through multiple camera views. This was necessary due to the size of the arena and layout. It would be impossible to see everything. What made the stadium so incredible was what happened within that clear shimmering dome. Artificial weather could be generated as well as day or night mimicked. Although bright and midday outside, within the dome it could be dark, and cold. The attendees could see within the dome, but those within could not see out. Once inside it felt as if being inside a different world than the real one outside.

Today the battlefield was the burning ruins of a city. A torrential rain storm and night conditions were the chosen weather conditions. It was one of the more difficult scenarios for a Carnival. Chiffon sat amongst some of the third year Pandora and quickly unhooked the viewing monitor turning it on. She flipped through channels quickly settling on one before leaning back in her seat.

"President Chiffon good afternoon." A girl behind her leaned forward waving.

"Ah, Aileen Barnett hello to you as well." Chiffon answered happily.

"So it's true? You aren't participating this time?" Aileen asked.

"No, I am not."

"Well, after last year that's probably for the best. I heard there was a possibility of being included in the third year's Carnival with us." Aileen mentioned raising her eyebrows.

"That is true, but I declined." Chiffon nodded.

"Then I should thank you. Even we third years would prefer to avoid a competition of skill with you."

Genetics functioned as a four year academy. The first year for Pandora was used to teach them how to adapt to the stigmata in their bodies. The Limiters were taught how to create and expand their freezing ability to better support their Pandora partners. Throughout the year there were numerous lessons on the history of Nova and other enemies that Genetics encountered. These comprised the specialty lessons for Genetics students. They were also taught basic academic skills such as writing, reading, arithmetic, history, and language. These all grew in increasing difficulty for their first three years in the academy. The fourth and final year was a yearlong tour of duty with the active military ranks of Pandora and Limiters. Afterwards the choice to remain as active duty or to retire was given. Retirement meant relinquishing the stigmata and benefits of a Pandora. Acceptance as active duty placed the pair under direct control of the governing body of the military known as Chevalier. In truth Chevalier controlled all aspects of the Pandora project. Even the Genetics schools were under direct control of Chevalier although allowed freedom to function as they saw fit as long as it provided results.

"All the same I would prefer to remain a spectator as opposed to a participant. These Carnivals are always quite brutal." Chiffon said.

"Compared to the Carnival you second years had last year I don't think brutality will ever be a word we think of the same." Aileen said slightly hushed.

"Hm? Did you say something Ms. Barnett? Chiffon turned smiling. Aileen looked away quickly.

"No president Chiffon. Not at all." Aileen said shaking her head quickly. "I see you are paying attention to that guy too." She pointed to the monitor Chiffon was holding. Leaning against a wall his hair slick with the rain water stood Varen. He clung to a long sword glancing around the corner of the wall he leaned on.

"Paying attention too? You mean others are interested in seeing him?" Chiffon spun almost fully around to address Aileen.

"A normal guy with no Pandora taking part in a Carnival? Of course everyone is watching! Everyone has money on how fast he goes down or if he dies!" Aileen laughed.

"I see. So that's why?" Chiffon responded turning back around watching her monitor closely.

Varen looked up at the artificial darkened sky above him. Rain lashed against his face as he stared up. Just on the other side of that darkness he knew the sun was high and bright. It would be fairly warm in the stands with the artificial heat circulating throughout the seating coupled with the cloudless sky. Although winter West Genetics was situated close enough south that it never truly got cold. All things that didn't matter at the moment he realized bringing his thoughts back to his current situation. Here in the arena it was dark, cold, and difficult to see through the downpour. He had taken a steel blade with him upon entering and it was his only defense against the classmates he would be up against. He looked once more around the corner and spotted another ruined building nearby. Oil fires dotted the landscape and it was the only source of light to help with navigation. He took a deep breath and ran for the next building.

"Slow…" a female voice said from what seemed next to him and he crashed onto the slick concrete feeling a solid object pull his feet out from under him. He rolled with the fall coming to his feet quickly setting his sword ahead. He could see nor hear anything aside from the rainfall and his own breaths now coming out quickly. Whatever his eyes and ears failed to notice he knew he was not alone.

"Show yourself!" Varen called out spinning around trying to find his assailant.

"Ah, but I've been here the whole time." The female voice called from behind him and he spun once more doubling over from the impact of something in his gut. He fell to his knees choking and gasping for breath. He looked up slowly seeing the black shoes and white stockings of legs directly in front of him now.

"Arnette right?" Varen said between labored breaths still clutching his stomach. She was tall for a girl standing at nearly six feet. She normally wore her long red hair high in a ponytail, but in this storm it clearly had come lose and streamed down the sides of her head sticking to her face and neck. She stood with one leg up on a broken piece of concrete her arms high above her head holding a thin pole that stretched down behind her to the ground where it ended in a long pendulum scythe. She wore a sadistic smile as she looked down at Varen her eyes glinting in the dark.

"That's right, Arnette McMillan the Slashing Trickster." She sneered.

"No Limiter?" Varen asked looking around. Arnette simply smiled wider.

"Morrison is watching out to make sure we aren't interrupted. I don't think his assistance will be necessary here. Besides, I want to take my time helping you understand why you shouldn't be here. You see, our class is a joke because of you. Like a lost puppy that has no home you beg for our scraps and live in our shadows. It was amusing at first, but now we have grown tired of your pitiful existence. I won't allow anyone to look down on us anymore and that starts with making you see reason." She laughed spinning the scythe around and leveling it in front of her body. Varen eyed it dangerously trying to keep his nerves calm.

"Just try it…" He said angrily getting to his feet holding the sword ahead again.

"Oh…I intend to. I already see you shaking at just the sight of my volt weapon. Let's get along you and I." She smiled one last time before disappearing from sight with a small popping sound. The rain where she had been standing splashed outward from her disappearance. Varen spun in circles trying to see where she went. He caught the flash of metal and raised his sword high to block the scythe that came racing for his chest. For a moment he was relieved that he saw it coming and had readied a block, but just as it hit Arnette and the scythe disappeared and he felt the sting of flesh tearing on his back. He screamed stumbling forward clutching at his back. He could feel the uniform torn from his shoulder down to his lower back along with the warmth of blood.

"Close, but not close enough!" Arnette chuckled coming again this time to his right. Varen spun lowering his sword towards her weapon and again just as he was about to parry it she disappeared and he felt the scythe bite into his left arm. He could barely register the blow before seeing her coming again now from behind. He turned slashing his blade hard and yet again she vanished and looked down to see a spurt of blood come from his chest. A thin red line appeared on his chest under the torn section of his uniform her scythe and cut through. He fell to his hands and knees grabbing at the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're only seeing where I was aren't you?" She said, and he looked up seeing her seated on a rock a few feet away cradling the bloody scythe.

"What?" Varen said slowly blood coming out of his mouth now.

"Oh my, you didn't know? You see, it's a form of acceleration. I've been practicing it for months to perfect it. Most Pandora can accelerate faster than any human could hope to achieve. I know you know this because you are quite the well-mannered and studious student. Pandora can even accelerate a second time after a brief lag time pushing their speed further. However, I can do it without the lag time. A non-interval double acceleration. I can use that speed to make you see where I was before you see where I really am. Amazing right!" She kicked her legs laughing happily. Her laughed stopped as Varen got to his feet once more setting his feet.

"Again." He called to her. She sighed and stretched yawning.

"As you wish." She answered exploding forward slashing fast with the scythe. Four consecutive alternating slashes tore into Varen's body sending him flying back against a wall. A pool of blood mixed with the rain water on the ground running along the cracks. His fingers twitched gripping the pommel of the sword slowly forcing his legs under him and pushing his weight up until he stood once more.

"Again." He choked holding the sword out. Arnette's smile had long been replaced with fury as she glared at him.

"Acceleration!" She screamed and the air around them erupted with the sound of her speed. Varen slammed against the wall behind him looking down seeing the scythe impaled through his center. Arnette's face was inches from his the look of fury still etched on it. She stepped back sliding the blade free from his body sending him sliding slowly down the wall leaving a red smear against it until he sat in the rain his eyes closed. Arnette turned and walked away her feet clicking on the concrete.

"A…again." She stopped dumbfounded as she heard the voice behind her. With eyes wide she turned her head seeing Varen standing once more his sword ready.

"Why…" Was all she could say.

"Again." Varen said between streams of blood coming from his mouth. She looked down seeing the damage his body had endured from her weapon. Amusement, and anger, both emotions were gone from Arnette. Now her face was passive and cold as she walked back towards Varen.

"If you won't submit of your own volition, then you leave me no choice." She said whirling the scythe around so the blade rested behind her and her feet ready to sprint.

"Again…" He coughed.

"Acceleration!" She cried powering ahead again rotating the scythe once above her head and bringing it around slashing towards his neck. For a brief moment she smelt ozone similar to an electrical surge before a sharp clang echoed through the area and her eyes widened as her acceleration ended bringing her back to normal speed. Varen's blade locked with her scythe stopping it a hair from his throat. His other hand rested on one of her hands holding the scythe. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she breathed staring into his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I saw you." He said before he slumped to the ground again. Arnette stood over him still breathing heavily. She raised her scythe over his body, the blade pointed once more at his neck. The last thing he saw was her scythe swing down towards him and a flash of purple before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was like breaking the surface of water after struggling to reach it when Varen awoke. He sat up gasping for air in the darkened room he was in. It took a few moments before intense pain washed over him sending him back down onto the bed he was lying on. It took a few minutes before it subsided and he breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. It was difficult to see much in the room, but based off the numerous panels and tubes he could see nearby he figured it was the medical wing. A few wires and tubes stretched down from machines and IV's into his body that had been bandaged heavily around his torso and much of his arms.

"Finally awake I see." Varen looked over and saw a figure stand from a chair in the corner of the room. His eyes had failed to notice him earlier. Varen sat up slowly putting as little strain on his body as he could.

"No, lie down my friend you need to rest." The person said approaching his bed. As he came into focus Varen could see he was a Limiter that he had not seen before. He placed a hand on Varen's shoulder guiding him back down onto the bed.

"Who are you?" Varen asked resting his head back down.

"Abel Rotomaster. I am a first year like yourself. That was quite brave to stand up to Arnette like you did without a Pandora."

"Yah." Varen muttered. Abel stepped back checking the IV attached to Varen's arm.

"You should be fine by tomorrow. The facilities here are top notch. Just take it easy for the night."

"Why are you here?" Varen asked. Abel turned and headed towards the door.

"I will let her explain." He said opening the door. "He's awake." He left the room and a girl entered. Her long black hair ran far down her back and a look of relief was spread across her face. Varen breathed easier and nodded slightly.

"Vice president Ticy." He said as she came around resting a hand on his arm.

"I'm very sorry Varen. I was not quick enough. A moment later and I fear you would not be alive. I should have been faster. Please forgive me." She said bowing low. Varen shook his head quickly waving a hand.

"Why are you apologizing? I don't fully understand anything that happened. I blacked out during the match." He said and she pulled a chair over sitting next to him.

"You know, Chiffon is my best friend. We've been roommates since our first year here. She's very kind and looks out for everyone here like family." She said leaning on the edge of the bed.

"She asked you to watch over me? Didn't she?" Varen asked slightly angry.

"Yes, she did. Abel and I had been watching your movements from the very beginning. However, we were engaged by four other students to draw our attention away giving Arnette the opportunity to attack. "

"I didn't ask for your help." He said clenching the blanket next to him.

"No, you did not." She answered flatly. Varen shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry; sometimes my pride gets the better of me. Thank you." He said putting his hand on hers. She smiled nodding her head.

"You are very welcome." Varen sighed and placed his hands back on his chest.

"So, what happened?" Ticy leaned back in her chair and collected her thoughts.

"Where to begin really is the question. There is quite a commotion about this Carnival. Almost as much as last year's Carnival our class participated in. I suppose to start with, yes, I saved you before Arnette could finish you. I'm impressed you took as much as you did from her. Many Pandora would have retired from the match after the first strike. You refused to stay down regardless of the fact there was no chance you could win." She answered.

"I'm tired of being looked down on. I just want to help however I can here." Varen replied. Ticy lowered her head a little.

"Well…you will find that more difficult now. Today's events did not go exactly as Arnette planned. The rankings were posted a few hours ago and they were quite peculiar to say the least. You earn points by defeating opponents. Disabling your opponent without them scoring a hit on you nets a perfect score against that opponent and gives the maximum points possible. The ranking of the opponent is also taken into account. The bottom student disabling the top student would see a massive jump in ranking whereas the top student disabling the bottom would be minimal at best." She explained.

"Yah, so what happened?" Varen asked. Ticy tapped her chin a few times smiling slightly.

"Arnette almost cleanly disabled you, but as you had not participated in a Carnival you had no ranking. She would have received nothing for it. That means she attacked you because she simply wanted to. However, I bested her before she could do so, and to top it off there was one singular event that changed everything."

"What event?" Varen asked now very interested in what Ticy was explaining. Her smile widened.

"You deflected her killing stroke. It was neither clean nor flawless and it means that you effectively fought Arnette and lost in the midst of combat. Your battle was not one sided as it should have been. By parrying an accelerating killing blow it meant that your fight was mutual and for that single moment you stood toe to toe with the fourth ranked Pandora of our class. I defeated her moments after you went down and since you had just fallen it was ruled the same encounter." She said once more leaning on the bed.

"I still don't understand." Varen said trying to follow along.

"Don't you see? The encounter was not ruled as Arnette vs Varen with Arnette as the victor, followed by Arnette vs Ticy with myself coming out on top. It was ruled as Varen AND Ticy vs Arnette with me as the victor. Since you were unranked you received partial credit for taking down a top student." She now seemed to beam with how wide her smile was.

"What am I ranked?" Varen asked quickly grabbing her hands. She slipped one of her hands free and reached into the pocket of her skirt producing a paper and set it on the bed. He picked it up reading over the contents. It detailed the second year's rankings for the top students in the class. It was the first time he had seen a rankings sheet and the detailed information on the top students of his class. Some he recognized and others he had no knowledge of.

"Go on, read it." Ticy encouraged.

"The conclusion of the second year winter Carnival has been ruled complete. Following hereafter are the undisputed rankings of the second year class of West Genetics. Congratulations to our top class members.

Number one, Chiffon Fairchild, the unparalleled smiling monster.

Number two, Elizabeth Mably, the academy reigning enforcer.

Number three, Ticy Phenyl, the hitman.

Number four, Arnette McMillan, the slashing trickster.

Number five, Creo Brand, the lightning hammer.

Number six, Attia Simmons, the manipulative schemer.

Number seven, Ingrid Bernstein, the guardian of order.

Number eight, Varen Askiligar"

Varen sat staring at the paper for a few minutes in silence and Ticy let the silence hang as he absorbed fully what he had read. After the long silence Ticy heard a small laughter escape him. Soft at first and then his laughing almost sounded mad. She laughed along nervously as he looked at her his eyes wild with confusion.

"Is this some joke?" He asked holding the paper out. Ticy looked at it then back up at him and shook her head.

"No, of course not. It seems the points you earned were quite large due to Arnette's ranking and thus you have achieved a position in the top eight. It's been quite the talk around campus and I must say that if Arnette and some of the other third years were angry with you before, they must absolutely be furious now." She said smiling happily.

"How can you be happy about that? They are going to kill me! What is with this ridiculous nonsense! These names too, why do you all have these crazy nicknames? Why are you the hitman? Are you an assassin!? And Chiffon! The smiling monster? What is that?!" Varen yelled losing his breath. He was wild with emotion and Ticy stood putting her chair back where it belonged.

"Don't worry Varen, no one will kill you. At least not until the next Carnival so you should keep practicing until then. Our nicknames are earned through our deeds and our ideals. I am called the hitman because it is my duty to protect the president and those she deems worthy of protection. I am her sword and shield and am dispatched wherever she sees fit. My strength comes from fulfilling my duty to Chiffon and her ideals." She said walking towards the door to his room.

"Hey! Ticy, seriously this is all a joke right? I mean look at this paper I don't even have a cool nickname like all of you." He called to her still trying to understand everything.

"Rest Varen there is still much to do. The Carnival festivities were postponed until tomorrow evening. You have taken in a lot of information in a small time. You will need your strength if you are to survive tomorrow." She chuckled.

"What's tomorrow?" He asked fearfully.

"Oh…Abel and I stood watch over you until you woke up making sure Arnette and her friends wouldn't pull any funny business. More frightening than that, however, was keeping Chiffon in check. I do believe tomorrow will be a very long day for you when she hears you are awake. Good night Varen and congratulations. Keep it up and I'm sure you will earn your title soon enough!" She waved happily leaving the room. Varen fell back into his bed breathing heavily. Chiffon had told him to be careful and not do anything foolish. Instead he provoked the fourth ranked student into maiming him, was credited with aiding in besting her, and pushed into the top eight students of his class.

"Oh god…" He sobbed as he realized he had done nothing Chiffon had asked. "She's going to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Let me in! I know he's in there and awake!" Varen awoke startled to the sound of loud voices outside his hospital door.

"Ma'am please calm down perhaps in a few hours…" Another female voice said, but was cut off.

"Get out of my way this instant I'm going in!" The first voice that had woken him up yelled and now more awake he recognized it. He cringed slowly pulling the covers up over his head. The door to his room was thrown open and he could hear the clicking of shoes approaching him. To be more accurate it was more of a stomping sound.

"Poor boy." Someone said outside of his room and he heard the door close quietly.

"Oh, are you asleep under there? How rude of me to just barge in and cause such a scene. I can come back later once you are all rested." The person next to his bed said sweetly. He relaxed for a moment until the pressure of something soft covered his face and pressed down suffocating his breath. He flailed trying to reach up and removed the pillow being used to slowly strangle him. After a few seconds it lifted and he sat up gasping for air. Chiffon stood nearby her arms crossed holding the pillow in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" Varen yelled.

"I could ask you the same question! I told you not to be stupid and now look what you've done! The second years are in an uproar over this. Even the third years are involved now. Why did you have to go and do something so foolish?" She asked slapping his shoulder. The pain from his injuries the day before had gone. The tubes and wires were no longer connected to his body as well. The nurses must have removed them early in the morning.

"I didn't do it on purpose. How was I supposed to know this would happen?" He argued, but she jabbed a finger against the tip of his nose.

"You mocked Arnette, and made a fool of her. She is part of Elizabeth's clique and they won't let this slide. You've created so much trouble for me now!" She yelled pushing her finger forward against his nose pushing him back down on the bed.

"She thought she could humiliate me! I don't care about their little clique or whoever Elizabeth is. I'm not just going to lie down and die like a dog. I didn't ask for your help either." He growled.

"Elizabeth, Arnette, Creo, Attia, and Ingrid are very close friends and all in the top eight Pandora for rankings. An insult to one of them means they will take is as an insult to them all. I don't know how I will defuse this one." Chiffon said.

"I said I didn't ask for your help! Stop getting involved in everything I do. You made Ticy get in the middle of everything and now you are doing it again. I could have just taken my licks and gone back to staying out of sight, but no you just couldn't let that be could you?" Varen shot back. Under her closed eyelids Varen could sense anger rising up, but it quickly passed.

"I was worried, I'm sorry." She said at last. Varen closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yah, me too. I shouldn't take this out on you." He replied and she smiled slightly bringing the chair over that Ticy had sat in the prior evening. She brushed her skirt down under her legs and sat close to his bed.

"I suppose that what's done is done now so no sense worrying about it. What's important to me now is hearing how you did it." Varen eyed her curiously.

"Did what?" He asked.

"Arnette was in mid acceleration and you stopped her final attack. She was moving so fast that no normal person would be able to see her. Arnette is highly skilled in the acceleration technique so even many Pandora would have trouble tracking her." Chiffon explained. Varen nodded slowly understanding now what Chiffon was asking.

"I wish I could tell you. The first couple times I couldn't see her at all. All I saw was her afterimages. However, on that last charge I saw her clearly. Clearly and slowly in fact that I was able to position the sword just right and stop her weapon. I was more scared that my sword would not be able to handle the pressure of her volt weapon." He answered.

"Scythe Machina is the name of her weapon and it is a very strong volt weapon. Coupled with her speed, agility, and strength you as a normal person should be dead right now." Chiffon said and Varen looked down.

"Like I said, I don't know how to explain it, but for me I saw her easily and like she was moving in slow motion. To put it simply, she was slow." He said.

"One of the fastest students to ever attend this school and you call her slow. You continue to surprise me." She said laughing.

"She did look real pissed off when it happened." Varen started laughing now too.

"For a pretty girl her face scrunches up a lot when she's mad like this." Chiffon laughed pulling her cheeks and forehead skin back with her hands. They laughed for a good half an hour before Chiffon looked up at the clock and pushed her chair back.

"Thanks for coming by." Varen said as she placed the chair back against the wall.

"Of course. The Carnival festival is this evening, and the nurses have confirmed you will be discharged in a few hours. I will see you there this evening, yes?" She asked and Varen thought about it awhile.

"Probably not a good idea to show up is it?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I'll be expecting you to be there then." She smiled. She waved once and closed the door behind her. A knock at the door made him look up again and a nurse entered holding a clipboard.

"You look much better now Mr. Askiligar. Let's get you ready to get out of here, how's that sound?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He replied. The nurse walked up shaking her head slowly.

"You have a very determined Pandora for a partner. It must be very difficult sometimes with one like her." She said and Varen quickly shook his head.

"Oh no ma'am she's not my Pandora. I don't have a Pandora; I'm too old to receive an implant from one." The nurse tapped her chin.

"Oh? Well, I did not know that. You still look young so I just assumed with how she stormed in here that you were a matched pair. Sorry for that." She chuckled.

"Yeah, no problem, she already has a Limiter anyway." He said and for the first time saying that out loud left a dull pain in his chest.

Long after he had been released from the medical ward he now stood outside the auditorium doors. The normal seating had been removed and most of it converted into a banquet hall. It was something Varen had never seen before aside from pictures or the rare times he visited Middleheim back home. These past six months had opened his eyes to the modern living world he had been exempt from for so long. Still, looking around at everything West Genetics had he still found himself in awe at just how advanced this academy was. Tonight was no exception and he still could not find the courage to enter the auditorium where all the other students let their worries disappear for a night. He had already promised to meet Chiffon here and worn the appropriate formal attire provided. The problem was that inside was also the very same people who quite possibly wanted him dead.

"Daydreaming again?" He heard a voice from behind him say.

"Huh?" He turned around and saw Chiffon approaching. Gone was the normal Genetics school uniform and in place she wore a blue shimmering strapless dress. It clung tightly to her frame which while slender he could now tell was fit and toned. Her hair remained down to her shoulders with both sides pulled back out of her face with ribbons so they hung down on either side of her cheeks. For the past six months Chiffon and he went from fellow classmates, to acquaintances, and then friends. A Pandora he respected as the president of the student body but also the closest friend he had. The strongest Pandora that walked the halls of this academy and now for the first time he didn't just see her as the bubbly, sometimes overreacting friend he had known. He saw her for the woman she was and it left him speechless.

"There something on my face?" She said raising a hand up to her cheek. Varen shook his head and brought his mind back to reality.

"No, no I just have never seen you dressed up before. It caught me off guard."

"Oh, because I thought you were staring at my chest there for a minute." She smiled causing Varen's face to turn red.

"I wasn't staring at anything! Besides isn't that thing too low! They are practically falling out!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

"This is the style you ass! They are not popping out they are perfectly adjusted for the right mix of modesty and sex appeal!" She yelled back leaning forward pointing back at him.

"See, when you lean forward I can see everything! Do you even know what the word modesty means?" He snapped back causing her to stomp her foot down angrily.

"So you are staring at them! You are such a brute eyeing me with those hungry eyes! Are you waiting to drag me into some alley and ravage my poor body?" She cried placing her hands on her cheeks and shaking her head back and forth.

"What…don't say something like that so loud! Someone is going to misunderstand!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehe." She giggled and Varen put his head in his hands.

"You're a bully, you know that?" He said and she put an arm around him resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's cause you are so easy to rile up. Come on let's go in, it seems that I will be alone tonight and it would be very embarrassing for the student president to arrive without a date." She said tugging on his arm.

"Alone? Where is your Limiter, you said he would be here?" He asked slowly being pulled in the direction of the double doors leading in.

"Varen, my Limiter and I aren't like most others. We don't flaunt our pairing with each other in front of everyone else. The relationship between him and me we keep private. It's no one's business to question how we choose to live our lives as a Pandora and Limiter." She explained with a very serious and stern voice. That pain in the chest washed over Varen again and he knew the matter was settled in her eyes and any further questions would only lead to him facing the full force of her anger.

"Got it, well, let's go then." He said stepping inside of the auditorium. All at once his senses were assailed with the sights, sounds, and smell of the festival. Music played loudly throughout the building and he could see down below hundreds of students dancing and enjoying themselves. The lights were dimmed heavily, but in place multicolored lasers and vibrant white flashes of spotlights pierced that dimness. More than any of that though the smell of food made Varen's knees buckle.

"My sister would have loved this." Varen said.

"She would be happy that you have the opportunity to love it for her." Chiffon said guiding him down the stairs of the auditorium. Varen could see that the majority of people they passed eyed him with recognition. Whispers and hushed voices accompanied most of those stares and he felt Chiffons hand tighten slightly on his arm.

"Pay no mind to them. You earned your position fair and square. Let them wallow in their jealousy if they so choose." She said and he nodded letting his nerves calm.

"Hey, I don't know how to…you know um…" He said nervously.

"What's that? Dance?" Chiffon asked incredulously.

"Yah, not exactly something that happens a lot out in the hybrids." He answered.

"It's ok, just move with me." She said pulling him onto the floor and spinning so she faced him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and then wrapped hers up over his neck. He swallowed hard as her body pressed up against his.

"Whoa this isn't…please don't…" He stammered looking around at everyone else dancing around them. To his amazement the few people that did look in his direction smiled slightly and nodded. A pair of green eyes locked onto his and the bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail behind her head made her instantly recognizable. Arnette glared at him from a few feet away dancing with her Limiter and Varen swallowed hard holding her gaze. A deep red gown covered her body and given the atmosphere and circumstances he admitted to himself that she definitely fit into his short list of most attractive women he'd seen. After a few moments she rolled her eyes and looked away focusing back on her Limiter. Varen breathed easier hoping that maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He felt a soft hand touch the side of his face and turn it towards Chiffon.

"Hey. I said don't worry about that stuff. Just look at me tonight ok?" She said. He nodded and stared at her face. It still amazed him that although he looked at her eyelids, it felt to him that he stared into the eyes that lay beneath and that they equally stared back. Eyes that no one but he had seen and swore to never reveal.

"Yah, I will. Promise." He said daring to hold her a little tighter. He felt her sigh a little and continue to move with him. Perhaps this was the turning point for him here at Genetics, he thought. If it were to stay like this, he would be content.

High above the auditorium in one of the offices that overlooked the party occurring below Sister Margaret set a piece of paper down sadly. A man behind her held a folder out to her which she took and read over the contents.

"I will make the necessary arrangements General. We'll give them tonight to relax. I don't have the heart to ruin such a wonderful evening." She said. The man nodded a few times.

"Thank you for your cooperation Sister. We look forward to the success of this mission." He said leaving the room. Sister Margaret looked over the folder again reading the top line. _Operation Broken Wings_ was scrawled across the manila folder. She placed the papers that were inside out on a table each one detailing a Pandora and Limiter requested to partake in the mission handed down from Chevalier. One of the papers she clutched in her hand as she looked back down over the students enjoying themselves.

"At least she has given you tonight to be happy. Tomorrow I fear your desire to be of use will be tested." She said softly tossing the paper onto the table. It landed amongst the other student's papers with the name cleanly typed in bold print on top.

Varen Askiligar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You mind if I ask you a question about Pandoras?" Varen asked Chiffon as they walked towards the dormitories after the party had ended. It had been near two in the morning when they left the auditorium. There were no classes for the next two days so being out so late would not cause any issues. The lights posted along the walkways of the academy were bright enough to illuminate all the surrounding areas. It was still fairly warm for winter which Chiffon was thankful for since she did not have a coat.

"Of course." She responded as they walked, her heels clicking along the road.

"What exactly is a volt weapon?" He asked making Chiffon ponder a moment.

"The simple answer is that a volt weapon is the manifestation of a Pandora's willpower. A Pandora focuses her will to command a weapon to appear using the stigmata as a catalyst. She does not know what will answer her call until the weapon takes form." She explained.

"You don't choose your weapon?" Varen asked looking over at her.

"No, the weapon chooses the Pandora. Once the weapon appears for the first time, we also immediately gain knowledge of the weapon such as its name and its basic use. Difficult to explain, but it feels like remembering a long lost memory." She answered.

"What about if two Pandora wished to trade their weapons?" Again Chiffon shook her head to his question.

"A volt weapon answers only to the Pandora who called it. It loses form and disappears if the Pandora who called it does not control it. No one can wield the volt weapon except her. Pandora or not does not matter, the weapon answers only to one. Why so curious if I may ask?" She replied and Varen laughed a bit.

"I find it interesting how far we as humans have come with the use of Nova material. I think it's really cool how you and the other students do what you do. Limiters manifesting the ability to create a freezing field like a Nova, and Pandora wielding the weapons to kill them. It's inspiring really to be honest." He answered.

"So you think I'm cool?" She blushed.

"I was also just curious what your volt weapon is? I've never seen you fight." He replied ignoring her obvious attempt to receive a compliment.

"I find that I do not need to use my weapon to achieve results. I suppose it's one of my qualities as president to not resort to violence to resolve conflicts."

"That's the lamest excuse to not tell me about your weapon that I've ever heard Ms. Smiling Monster." He joked.

"I hate that name…" She said sadly kicking a stone aside. She stopped walking now that they were in front of the second year girls' dormitories.

"Thanks for tonight Chiffon. Really, I don't remember the last time I felt this much at ease. You're a real great friend to have here." Varen said and Chiffon looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, this was nice. Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't know why you're thanking me; it was you who did everything tonight."

"Perhaps, but for once I wasn't looked at as just the president or that horrible nickname people call me. You looked at me as a person, not just the Pandora." She said and leaned forward kissing his cheek. Varen flushed red and fidgeted nervously.

"Good night." She said softly and walked into her dorm. Sometime later lying in bed by himself once more he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. The past 48 hours had been a long series of events that he had never encountered before. He stood toe to toe with a Pandora and lived. He became one of the top ranked students in his class. He got to spend the evening with everyone in his class and at least somewhat feel accepted. Most of all though he realized while staring at the ceiling that he was falling for Chiffon. The all too familiar dull ache in his chest came back again as his thoughts became focused on her. At least with no class tomorrow sleep didn't matter. He was thankful for that fact now that he realized sleep would not be coming for a long time.

"Varen! Varen get up!" His eyes slowly opened to the sound of Chiffon yelling outside his door. He rolled over looking at the digital readout on the clock nearby. It was six in the morning. Less than four hours since he had fallen asleep. Her voice called out again accompanied by the knocking of her hand on the door. He rolled out of the bed groggily pulling a shirt on over his head and opened the door yawning.

"It's early Chiffon what's…" He trailed off seeing four other girls and an equal number of boys in the hall with her. One of which was none other than Arnette herself leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Sister Margaret has requested our immediate presence. We need to go now come on." Chiffon said. Varen nodded and grabbed his shoes slipping them on as he walked down the hall behind everyone else. He didn't recognize the other three girls or any of the boys whom walked ahead of him. He figured they were the Limiters for the girls. No one said a word the entire walk to the command center of the academy. They approached a large wooden door with intricate etchings around the frame. Chiffon knocked lightly on the door and stepped back.

"Come in." An older female voice said and Chiffon pushed the door open ushering everyone inside. A large central table with enough chairs for everyone filled up the bulk of the room. Sister Margaret sat at the head of the table, a pile of papers scattered in front of her.

"Good morning ma'am, as requested we are here." Chiffon said sharply. Varen noted she was in full military mode with her mannerisms and speech. Sister Margaret smiled and motioned for everyone to sit. Wordlessly, everyone obeyed and took a seat around the table.

"As you all know this is a military facility. Fourth year students perform their tours of duty to prevent incursions from the Nova. Third years form the reserve force should Chevalier require additional troops when combating the Nova. Second years such as yourself can be called upon to handle other matters as part of your training. I have called you all here today for just such an event." She said opening a folder near her.

"Bastille is a hybrid town in the Lowlands. Twenty miles west of there Chevalier has identified a small group of terrorists who plan to attack Bastille. This cell of terrorists have managed to get their hands on Nova genetic material. That is why we are getting involved and not the local government. We don't know what they are using it for, but they cannot be allowed to keep possession of it. This is a perfect opportunity for you all to gain valuable combat experience. Many do not get this chance. Your files were chosen to take part on this mission by Chevalier and I have no doubt you will be successful."

"Ma'am, Chevalier selected everyone specifically for this mission?" Chiffon asked her face turning slightly towards Varen.

"Yes student body president they did. You will form two strike teams and assault the encampment tonight at midnight. Creo Brand, her Limiter Goro Itsuki and Ingrid Bernstein with Leo Bernard will comprise team one. Arnette McMillan, Morrison Abebe, Attia Simmons, Mark Anthony, and Varen Askiligar will form team two. Ground command will be given to Arnette McMillan as the operation Captain." The table shook as Chiffon dropped her arms onto it.

"What is my role?" Chiffon asked nervously. Sister Margaret shook her head and waved a hand.

"You are to remain here on standby Ms. Fairchild. Your presence was not requested for this mission." She answered flatly. Chiffon's body shook slightly and again Varen could sense the mixed emotions welling up inside her.

"Yes ma'am I understand." She said at last.

"Good, I suggest you all proceed to pre deployment ready states immediately. A full briefing will be provided in transit. You are dismissed." Everyone stood and Varen caught Arnette eyeing him angrily as she walked out of the room. Varen waiting until everyone else had left before turning back to the headmaster.

"Ma'am? Why am I going with?" He asked.

"For reasons I myself do not know. Chevalier requested you so here you are. Now's your chance to make good on your promise. Are you up to it?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am I believe I am." He answered confidently.

"Good. Come home safe my boy." She smiled and he bowed slightly before leaving the room. Chiffon stood tapping her foot quickly just outside.

"I don't understand this. Why are they forcing you to go along on this? You aren't even a Limiter." Chiffon said angrily as they walked.

"That doesn't make me exempt from combat Chiffon you know that." He answered and she furrowed her brow.

"I know that, but I should be there too."

"You're the student body president, you have responsibilities to the school and staff here. Plus, this task is below you." He replied. They turned a few corners heading for the deployment branch of the facility.

"I can't go with you once we get up here. Only those authorized for combat can go on ahead. Listen to me ok, don't be stupid. Don't be a hero or do anything above what you are capable of." She said stopping him and pulling him so he faced her.

"Yeah, I know I won't make that mistake again." He smiled.

"You do what Arnette says and follow orders. Do your job and come home safe. You always do something stupid and this time you will be hundreds of miles away. I won't be there to help you this time." She said and her voice was becoming increasingly faster and more panicked.

"I will Chiffon. Nothing stupid I promise."

"And you make sure to stay close to everyone don't get left behind or wander off on your own. It's real far away and you don't have a Pandora or anyone to watch your back. Just…just…" She trailed off tears streaming down her cheeks. Varen pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She shook uncontrollably sobbing into his chest.

"I'll be back soon. Then we can have dinner." He said quietly fighting back his own emotions. She leaned back and he saw the areas around her closed eyes were puffy and red. He wiped her face and gripped her shoulders once more nodding. She forced a smile out and watched him walk towards the combat deployment zone.

A pair of security guards checked his ID as he passed into the terminal. Up ahead he saw the eight people that would comprise the team he was being deployed with. He took a deep breath and approached them nodding in acknowledgement.

"About time get lost on the way or something?" Arnette asked sarcastically.

"I'm here now." He answered.

"Right I suppose I could introduce you. Creo, Ingrid, and Attia. Their Limiters Goro, Leo, and Mark. This is my Limiter Morrison." She said gesturing to each person." They all looked very serious and determined to prove themselves. It was like the Carnival had never happened. Or rather that the upcoming missions success weighed heavier than whatever grudge they held against him.

"Nice to meet you all." Varen said. The Limiters were all very handsome even he had to admit. These were the Limiters of some of the top students of his class. There was a certain prestige to them that he couldn't quite grasp. Even the girls stood with an air of nobility and force of presence that left him slightly nervous.

Creo Brand, the Lightning Hammer was her nickname. She was the tallest girl he had met here so far. She was a little over six feet tall with dark skin and short silver hair. In terms of rankings she was next under Arnette.

Ingrid Bernstein, the Guardian of Order at first glance could be mistaken for Arnette's sister. Similar bright red hair fell down her back to about her shoulder blades. Similarities ended there, however, upon closer inspection. Their facial features differed in the sense that Arnette had a wilder almost chaotic look to her, whereas Ingrid was perfectly stoic.

Attia Simmons, the Manipulative Schemer was the last Pandora to round out their group. If Creo was the tallest Pandora he had met then Attia was the shortest. She barely topped five feet in height with pure white hair that was tied up on either sied of her head. Two spiraling tails of hair hung down either side of her head. True to her name behind her eyes Varen could sense a mind constantly at work assessing every situation and solutions to best suit Attia's needs.

"Get your equipment and meet us over there. We'll spend the day going over the information we have." Arnette said. A perfect storm was how Varen described Arnette. Beautiful, efficient, agile, and equal parts deadly. Behind that perfect face was a caged animal he had seen once already. He nodded and hurried off towards the armory to collect the equipment provided.

Inside the armory a man stood behind a large table. He searched through a folder finding Varen's paperwork and motioned for him to wait. A few moments later he returned with a green duffel bag and set it on the table. Varen unzipped the top noting a Limiter combat uniform inside, a short bladed sword, a combat rifle with four magazines, ammunition, and some other devices he would look into later. He thanked the man and hurried off to the tent Arnette had said to meet at.

"You know how to use everything right? You are a hybrid aren't you?" Attia asked as he approached.

"I'm better with the sword, but yes my father taught me how to use firearms when I was younger, and I also passed the initial equivalency course in my first few months here." Varen answered setting the bag down.

"Good, because we don't have time to bring you up to speed. Don't slow us down." Attia snapped back putting a hand on her hip. Varen narrowed his eyes ignoring the insult and looked over the map Arnette had spread out on the table.

"Creo and Ingrid will approach here from the north. A diversion to draw attention from the main camp. It looks like the scouting report indicates two dozen people." Arnette explained causing Attia to silence. She pointed to a section on the map moving her finger over different areas to show where she was talking about.

"My team will enter from the south, find the Nova material and retrieve it. We will rendezvous here after we've secured the package and radio for extraction. Fast and efficient, we should be in and out without trouble if we do this right." She finished.

"Looks good Arnette, we'll radio once we've begun our advance on the North." Leo said pointing to the map.

"Make sure you have everything and consider resting a bit until tonight." Arnette said and everyone filed out of the tent. Varen waited until everyone had gone until only him and Arnette remained. She had even asked her Limiter, Morrison to leave and rest until it was time.

"What do you need me to do?" Varen asked once they were fully alone. She looked up at him and her eyes were similar to when they faced each other in the Carnival.

"Stay out of the way. If you hinder us or get in our way at all I'll kill you myself. I won't hesitate to do it. Don't think I've forgotten already what happened a few days ago. I refuse to acknowledge your position and this time Chiffon's damn lapdog won't be around to interfere." She spat her face twisted slightly in fury.

"As you wish Captain." He responded grabbing his bag and turning to leave.

"You don't belong here. You're already dead you just don't know it yet." She laughed from behind him. He kept walking trying to ignore her threats, but inside his heart raced with fear. Less than 24 hours ago everything seemed to be better. Now he was thrown back into the hell he had been enduring. This time though he truly was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Trees and landscape passed by quickly as Varen sat on the edge of the Interceptors side door, his feet hanging down over the edge. Ahead of him the other Interceptor flew in perfect tandem with the one he now rode on. He could see Ingrid sitting in the same fashion as he was facing him on the other vehicle. They had been in the air for roughly an hour now and were quickly approaching the mission area. He checked the buckles and straps on his equipment making sure everything was in place. He now wore a flak jacket over the Limiter combat uniform as well as a belt with various pouches to hold his ammunition and survival gear. The short sword hung over his right shoulder on his back and the combat rifle was cradled on his lap. He adjusted the earpiece that would function as his radio making sure it would not come loose.

The Pandora had also changed into their proper combat attire. Calf high combat boots replaced their simple black flats. The purple skirt and white leggings remained to allow ease of motion. Their tops were a more contoured tight fitting purple material with various plates of ballistic fiber sewed into areas to cover vitals. The West Genetics emblem was still visible on the right shoulder of the top. Everyone wore the same earpiece Varen did for communication.

"Thirty seconds." A male voice said through his earpiece. Varen held his hand out with three fingers out. A second later he made an O with the same hand and across the way Ingrid waved acknowledging his signal. Their Interceptor veered north heading to their insertion point and Varen attached a tether from his belt to a ring on the floor of the Interceptor. Morrison and Mark did the same crouching down behind him.

"Down and secure until the Interceptor exfiltrates." Arnette said through the radio. The vehicle spun fast rotating down until it was twenty or so feet above the ground hovering. A red light came to life in the darkened transport and without hesitation Varen leaned forward falling out of the doorway of the transport. The tether he had attached he used as a rope to slide down until his feet touched the ground. He ran forward three steps taking a knee and raising his rifle up to a shoulder scanning the area. Behind him Mark touched down taking up a position looking the opposite way. Morrison followed taking up a third position to keep watch. Arnette and Attia leapt out of the Interceptor landing on their feet between the three of them. The transport rose back up and turned flying into the distance.

"We're down." Arnette radioed. A very slight breeze caused the grass and trees to sway slightly. It was much warmer in this area of the world. Where West Genetics was situated in the country of Asakura meant that winters were mild and fairly cool if not warm. Here though in the country called Lowlands it approached the threshold of what Varen considered hot.

"Down, approaching target position." He heard Creo radio back.

"Move." Arnette said and they began moving north towards the camps location. They had deployed just south of the camps position which looked to be situated below two cliff faces on the east and west. In essence the only ways in were north and south through light forest terrain. The sky was clear and tonight the chosen date for the mission due to a full moon. Varen could see just fine in these conditions without the aid of any assistance from night vision.

"I want you on the eastern cliff. You won't be in the way there." Arnette said through the radio. Varen knew she was talking to him.

"The eastern cliff? What am I going to be doing up there?" Varen asked back sharply.

"You'll be observing and staying out of our way while we do our jobs." She answered back.

"I can help." He argued back, but she cut him off.

"We don't need it. I'm ordering you onto that cliff so obey." She barked and he turned and jogged east. He could tell she was smiling behind him as he followed what she said. Chiffon has told him to just follow her instructions and he didn't want to let her down again. The terrain became difficult to travel by foot. The ground began to incline sharply coupled with an increase in larger rocks. It took nearly twenty minutes to traverse the slope and make his way to the edge that overlooked the encampment. The cliff he was now on was a good forty feet up and he crawled to the edge on his stomach to stay out of sight.

"In position." He reluctantly radioed to Arnette. Numerous campfires burned bright and he could see multiple people milling around. Most curious was a large central tent. He could see a canopy placed over a series of tables that must have functioned as the dining area. Various smaller tents were clear living accommodations. That meant the large central tent had to be the location of the genetic material and whatever they were doing with it. At his distance he would be hard pressed to lend any sort of assistance. The combat rifle he had was by no means a long range caliber rifle. It was meant for short to medium exchanges.

"Volt weapons deploy." Arnette called through the radio and Varen looked north to where Creo and Ingrid were somewhere approaching.

"Engaging." Ingrid said and Varen watched as a blur of motion erupted from the northern section of the camp. He placed his eye on the stock of his rifle looking down the scope trying to get a better look. A man holding a rifle was sent flying over a dozen feet backwards as the blur came into view for a moment. Red hair whipped around her face from the movements as her first flew forward. In her hands she held a pair of bladed tonfas. The blunt end she had sent into the man's midsection sending him crashing backwards. Ingrid accelerated again dispatching a second enemy before he could even react to her presence.

A single gunshot went off and Varen looked in the direction it came from seeing Creo throw a man against a tree. Her fists and boots were now covered in shimmering metal plates. During the attack he must have squeezed the trigger on his gun. The camp was now alerted and people came out from the tents holding guns running north.

"Hurry Arnette they know we're here now." Ingrid radioed frantically. Gun shots began popping off as the camp became a cacophony of yelling and firearms discharging.

"We can hold for now just hurry." Goro also said and Varen saw multiple patterns of blue lights racing along the ground freezing many of the enemies in place unable to move. The Limiters were now working in tandem with their Pandora to hold off the enemy force. Varen counted at least thirty people engaging Ingrid's squad. More than initially suspected and there were still more reacting to the situation arming themselves.

"This is far more than we were told Arnette something isn't right pull out of there." Varen radioed quickly.

"We can still do this! Attia clear a path!" Arnette answered and Varen saw the short white haired Pandora race in from the south. An enormous spiked metal ball attached to a long chain spun quickly around her head as she slid amongst a group of men still loading their rifles. She spun nimbly and the weapon slammed into their bodies. Varen cringed as blood sprayed from their bodies. Her Limiter, Mark ran up behind her throwing his hand forward sending a wave of freezing energy out to entrap another group. Arnette and Morrison followed quickly charging for the central tent.

"Ah! Hit upper left shoulder!" Creo yelled into the radio.

"Arnette hurry we are…damnit! My leg!" Ingrid also called. Varen began to panic as the situation started to spiral out of control. Each member of the assault team had a small camera on their left shoulder that allowed the command team at West Genetics to view the operation. He prayed Chiffon was not seeing this.

"Shift east towards me so I can cover Ingrid!" Varen yelled.

"Acknowledged retreating east towards the cliff face!"

"We're inside!" Arnette called and Varen saw Ingrid being helped along by her Limiter sprinting through the foliage. Creo was not far behind clutching her shoulder with Goro behind her firing a rifle back towards the enemies. Ingrid fell to the ground as a spray of blood came out of her lower abdomen.

"God! Lower right no vitals I'm still good!" She winced pushing herself to her feet again struggling to run. A round pierced Leo's right wrist and he screamed holding it against his body. Varen pushed himself up to a knee and aimed down the sight of his rifle pulling the trigger.

"Cover!" He yelled as the rifle erupted spraying its clip over his team's head at the approaching enemy. There were dozens hopping over fallen trees and rocks trying to catch up to the Pandora.

"Kill them Varen! Kill them!" Creo yelled as another round clipped her leg sending her to the ground. He emptied the clip and ejected it slamming another into the mag well. He pulled the charging handle back letting it slide forward and leveled the rifle again. It kicked violently in his hands as he unleashed another torrent of gunfire onto the terrorists. Many dove for cover hiding behind trees and rocks buying Ingrid and Creo time.

Attia ran in from the south grabbing Ingrid and throwing her arm over her shoulder. Blood ran down Attia's chest from a bullet that had caught her near the collarbone. Varen could hear her ragged breathing through the radio as she struggled to carry Ingrid.

"Arnette…my lung is pierced we need to get out of here." Attia choked. Varen had already slapped another clip into his rifle and was firing another series of bursts. The three Pandora and Limiters reached the cliff face and looked up the forty feet to where Varen was kneeling. They were bruised and bloody from the bullets they had been hit by. Someone had made a mistake this camp was far more prepared and defended than they were initially told. He looked down at them helplessly as they took cover behind a large series of boulders. They pulled out trauma kits wrapping their wounds quickly while Varen continued to fire.

"Enough!" A voice called from the camp loud enough that Varen could hear. He looked up seeing a man walking through the woods between the camp and the cliff. Slung over his shoulder was a limp Morrison. Beside him walked two creatures that looked like they were once dogs. Now they were nearly up to his chest in size their hair gone and skin now blackened. Rows of black spikes stuck out of their bodies in various places. Their mouths now were elongated and filled with rows of jagged teeth. Bloody and barely conscious Arnette hung out of one of the beast's mouths still clinging to her scythe.

"Oh my god…" Varen said to himself. As he approached the cliff Varen saw the Pandora and Limiters below him cringe visibly and start to shake. They looked like some unknown force was attacking them and their eyes were wide with terror as they trembled.

"Varen…run…can't…move…"Ingrid barely managed to say.

"Drop the gun or this Pandora finds out what it's like to be eaten alive." The man called up to him. Even from this distance Varen could see the streaks of tears down Arnette's face as she looked up at him. She shook her head slowly grimacing as the animal's teeth bit down on her again. Blood dripped down its mouth soaking the grass and rocks below it. Varen hesitated only for a moment before sending the rifle flying through the air into the brush near the man.

"Let her go!" Varen yelled and the man sneered tossing Morrison forward towards the Ingrid and the others. He gestured with his hand and the animal snapped its head forward spitting Arnette out sending her rolling along the ground.

"You are still able to move which means you are not a Limiter. What are you doing here?" The man called up to Varen.

"How do you know I'm not!" Varen lied and the man laughed.

"My beauties here prove that you aren't. They neutralize any stigmata in their vicinity. Quite handy when battling you Genetics types. I'm sure your Pandora noticed they couldn't move as fast as normal and now they can only sit and watch. This close to them and their stigmata react in reverse paralyzing their bodies. We knew it was only a matter of time before Pandora were sent, but we were ready." He smiled.

"What do you want?" Varen asked.

"Want? The Nova are divine beings and we will aid them in cleansing this world. Chevalier would have us believe they are monsters, but we know the truth. At last divinity is upon us!" He laughed.

"You're insane…divine beings? They kill everything!" Varen yelled and the man continued to laugh.

"Death is only the beginning! We will be reborn amongst our gods the Nova and serve them once more!" Varen watched Arnette claw her way over to the others and lean against the rock cradling her scythe. Her chest rose and fell quickly. A large gash ran along the right side of her neck where the animal had held her along with a long series of punctures down her chest where the teeth and pierced her. The wound had already bled so much that her white leggings were stained red from the pool forming under her body.

"Emergency code N1 bravo. Immediate evac on my coordinates." Varen whispered into the radio after switching to the Interceptor frequency.

"Since you are of no concern you can watch your friends die. My little pets have been dying to taste Pandora flesh and I am not one to hold them back from indulging. Let this be a message that our organization will not be trifled with." He said putting his hand forward. Varen reacted and moved before his mind truly thought about it. He slipped down the cliff face sliding along the steep incline rolling and tripping over rocks and debris. He came to a stop amongst the others now bruised and scraped from the fall. The man looked at him oddly.

"Or you can join them. If you are so inclined to die with your friends then I will not stop you."

"Varen…" Arnette whispered barely able to stay awake. He rested a hand on her shoulder grabbing a cloth from his belt pressing it hard against the wound on her neck. She cried softly from the pain.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you Arnette. I'll save you." He said walking forward towards the man. Everything seemed lighter to Arnette. Nothing was weighing her down as she leaned against the rock watching Varen approach the man. She even smiled a bit as her vision blurred slightly.

"Alright…save me." She said quietly as she lost consciousness.

Hundreds of miles away in the command room at West Genetics the entire staff fell silent watching the multitude of monitors. Sister Margaret's chair had toppled over from her sudden jumping up from her seat. Chiffon equally stood with her knuckles white gripping the console she stood near. Papers, mugs, and other various things had fallen to the floor moments ago as everyone stood transfixed on the monitors ahead. In the center they all stared at the scene from the camera on Arnette's shoulder. From that camera they watched Varen walking towards the beasts and their master, Arnette's scythe held firmly in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Electricity arced off of Varen's hands and through his body. He felt like the very blood in his veins was set ablaze and his teeth threatened to shatter in his mouth from the electricity affecting his muscles. He had only taken a few steps away from Arnette when the weapon began to affect him like this and it took every ounce of resolution to keep walking. Nothing he had experienced before prepared him for the pain he now felt. The Carnival that he had participated in just a few days ago and the wounds he suffered from this very volt weapon paled now compared to the reaction it was having.

When he reached down and took the weapon from Arnette he hadn't truly thought about what would happen. He had forgotten what Chiffon had told him that the weapon would disappear if someone else wielded it. In the moment he simply wanted to protect the Pandora and Limiters who were suffering behind him. It was all he ever wanted to do since coming to Genetics, and he saw the opportunity to make good on his oath. Now, though, he was remembering what Chiffon told him and he panicked as he realized what he'd done and that the weapon had not disappeared, but now seemed to be fighting him. Another wave of energy washed over him and he cringed from the pain coursing through his body. The scythe itself twitched in his hand almost as if it was trying to escape, but Varen forced his hand to tighten its grip on the pole.

"How very interesting…kill him." The man who was clearly in control of the encampment said pointing to Varen. He turned and walked back towards the camp and the dozen or so people left alive after the assault raised weapons. The two beasts lowered preparing to pounce as well. Varen bit down hard forcing his mouth to stop quivering from the electrical pulses running through him. He closed his eyes begging for the ability to move and not stand still.

Then all at once everything was silent and calm. He opened his eyes and he saw the muzzle flashes from the rifles trained on him. The explosions from the barrels of the guns lingered in the air longer than he knew possible and realization dawned on him as to why. The muzzle flashes were slow, he could see the guns firing and more shocking he saw the rounds flying through the air towards him. Everything moved at a crawl and his body no longer burned. Furthermore the scythe felt light and simple to move. In fact it felt as if he'd been holding it for years and fought with it through countless battles. A second realization hit him at that moment while starting to raise the scythe up and around. He knew how to use it.

Sister Margaret and her team stared at the monitors in silence as Varen whirled the scythe with practiced grace spinning low at the same time. Three rounds from rifles ricocheted cleanly off the long blade of the weapon. His hands blurred as the scythe spun another circuit around his body deflecting two more bullets. He dashed forward towards the people passing between the two beasts before they could even register his movements. Panic erupted amongst the group of people as blood sprayed over the trees and plants nearby. All they could see was a blur of movement and flash of metal as the scythe cut cleanly through the group with great efficiency. The rifles bucked as those still alive pulled the triggers trying to hit Varen. Each round that was aimed true was met by the blade of the scythe deflected cleanly.

The two beasts spun and sprinted for Varen as he dispatched the last person. They were fast running on their four powerful legs. In unison the leapt right at Varen just as he was turning to notice them. Chiffon covered her mouth in shock as Varen spun a full circle bending low while raising the scythe in an upward slash. It severed both the beasts head in one motion sending the bodies toppling over on either side of him. She turned her head looking at Sister Margaret who looked back showing no indication of an explanation.

"Ugh…" Varen choked blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He collapsed to the ground convulsing with pain. The scythe disintegrated and disappeared as he curled up shaking from the seizures. His mind flashed multiple colors and no matter how hard he tried he could no longer feel the connection he had to the scythe. Even just imagining it seemed foreign to him as if he had never held it. The knowledge he had was locked away once more and his mind struggled with it. His spasmed again crying out in pain as more blood ran down his face from his nose and mouth.

"Varen! Varen!" Attia was beside him now both her hands on his face.

"Radioed…Interceptor…save Arnette…" He said through chattering teeth and uncontrollable seizures. The small Pandora grabbed his arm with surprising strength and pulled him to his feet. If his weight was an issue the white haired Pandora did not show it. Even with her own wounds and ragged breath from the bullet she took through the lung she still held him firmly on his feet.

"It's here Varen…come on we're going home!" She said. Varen struggled to walk and move at all. Each step he felt like he would collapse back to the ground, but her small arm around his back held him up without fail.

"Chiffon…" He choked out as another seizure attacked his body forcing more blood out of his mouth. An Interceptor had landed some distance south from their position and Attia pulled at Varen to keep moving. Up ahead Creo carried a limp Arnette in her arms and Ingrid held Morrison. Goro ran back and put Varen's other arm up over his neck pulling him along faster.

"He's not good he's losing a lot of blood! We need him on the bird now!" Attia shouted and Goro nodded quickly.

"Arnette's bleeding out too, and Morrison is in a coma." He responded.

"Genetics! We are retreating. We are combat ineffective with multiple wounded including myself. Arnette and Varen are critically wounded we will attempt to stabilize on the transport. Out!" Attia said into her radio switching to the command frequency. Her breathing was quick and shallow with only one functioning lung giving her oxygen. They reached the Interceptor and Ingrid and Creo helped pull Varen up into the transport laying him onto a stretcher next to Arnette.

"Up, up!" Ingrid yelled to the pilots and the Interceptor rose quickly into the air.

"Ingrid, give me that!" Attia yelled across pointing to a trauma kit. She retrieved it and tossed it over to Attia who tore it open quickly. She pulled a 2 long surgical tubes, needles, and scissors out. She tossed the bag back across and Ingrid pulled a tube and needles out as well. Attia grabbed the scissors and cut up from the bottom of her shirt until she sliced through the neckline. She quickly slid the top off her body until she was down to her bra and able to find the bullet wound through her chest. She grabbed one of the tubes and forced it into the wound. She cried out from the pain pushing it further until it reached her lung allowing air to ventilate properly and re-inflate. Without stopping she wiped the tears away quickly and grabbed the other tube attaching needles to either end of it while Ingrid did the same. They slipped one end in their arms and then quickly inserted the other ends into Arnette and Varen.

"Thirty seconds no more." Ingrid said as her blood passed through the tube into Arnette.

"Thirty and rotate Creo and Mark in. Then Leo and Goro." Attia said. Varen had long passed out, but the seizures had seemed to stop as well as the blood flow from his face. Arnette's breathing was weak, but she was alive. Leo had wrapped his shattered wrist as best as he could and now used his other hand to apply pressure to the wound on Arnette's neck.

"They going to make it?" Creo asked from behind Attia.

"I don't know Arnette is barely hanging on, and he's taken so much voltage from the electrical surge that he could go into cardiac arrest at any moment. Switch." Attia answered pulling the needle from her arm. Creo took it and slid it into a vein on her arm and opposite Mark did the same with Ingrid.

"You saw it right?" Creo asked.

"Yah, I saw it." Attia answered looking down at Varen.

"He was fast." Mark said looking up.

"No, Arnette is fast. He was something else. Even she can't move that fast." Attia said quietly.

The Interceptor lowered onto the landing pad at West Genetics and a group of medical technicians raced up to the side of the transport throwing the door open. Attia hopped out first a medical blanket wrapped around her top and turned to help pull Varen's stretcher out. Two men grabbed either side and helped it ease out of the Interceptor and down onto the wheels. Mark and Ingrid jumped out next quickly grabbing onto the edge of Arnette's stretcher. Two more people aided in getting it onto the ground and wheeling it towards the medical wing. A few more medical personnel came and helped the injured Pandora and Limiters walk behind.

"No! No no!" Chiffon yelled running up next to Varen's stretcher as they wheeled it quickly down the walkway. She grabbed an edge and helped push it along. His skin was pale and his chest rose and fell slowly. Dried blood covered most his lower face and chest. They passed through a set of double doors into the brightly lit hallway of the medical wing.

"We got him ma'am you can't be here." A doctor said running up to the gurney and grabbing the edge.

"Please no…" Chiffon cried as they loosened her from the side and ran through another set of doors into the surgery ward. She came to a stop watching as Arnette was wheeled past as well into the same set of doors. She fell to her knees sobbing her head in her hands now alone in the quiet hallway. Her emotions began as despair, but now rage crept into her mind as she cried. She clenched a fist and screamed punching the concrete floor. It cracked and fractured from the impact leaving a spider web design of damage on the floor.

"How are they?" Sister Margaret asked the head of staff the next day. Elize Schmidtz had been the head of medicine for four years now and excelled in her field. She was invaluable to West Genetics that she herself was also a Pandora. She understood more than any other medical staff how to handle the types of casualties and wounds they saw. She flipped through some papers in her hand and began to read the details.

"Arnette McMillan suffered a broken collarbone, shoulder and arm. Multiple lacerations including severe trauma to her neck. She will need to be kept under sedation for at least a week, but she will recover. Another week of physical therapy and she will be fine after that.

Varen Askiligar's heart and body had thousands of volts of electricity pass through it. It left no visible scarring internal or external. Three minutes into his arrival in the surgical bay his heart gave out and he went into cardiac arrest. Twelve seconds was how long he was clinically dead, until we successfully started his heart. Miraculously he has no permanent damage and is in dire need of rest. We have transported him to his room where he can be comfortable. He will require nothing further medically.

Attia Simmons took a round through her back which exited her right chest piercing the lung. She was able to stabilize herself on the transport and should be fully recovered in another day.

Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, and Leo Bernard suffered multiple gunshot wounds none of which were fatal. A few days for them and they will be fine.

Morrison Abebe remains in a coma for unknown reasons. We will monitor his vitals, but I suspect he should be fine as well. Something shook him up bad and messed with his stigmata." Elize answered reorganizing the papers. Sister Margaret let out a sigh of relief smiling.

"Thank you Elize I am relieved to hear everyone will be ok." Sister Margaret said.

"Medically speaking I can't explain what happened out there. I doubt he will know anything more either. I recommend running some tests once he's fully awake and we can try and get some answers." Elize said referring to Varen. Sister Margaret nodded.

"Yes, but let him rest now. He has earned that much at the very least. I asked him before he left if he was ready to make good on the promise he made coming here. I didn't expect such a valiant display of honor and disregard for his own safety. My curiosity over what happened can wait, I would prefer he has some time to process the events he endured." She responded.

"Agreed. Then if there is nothing else ma'am." Elize said and with a wave from Sister Margaret she rose and left. The headmaster walked to the window and looked out over the facility breathing deeply.

"You have proven yourself above and beyond Varen. Rest now." She murmured smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Rest as long as you need, come see me when you are ready._

A simple hand written message that was left on the table next to Varen's bed. It was signed from Sister Margaret and he placed it back on the table. It was nearly seven in the evening, although he had only just woken up about twenty minutes ago. He was surprised that he felt no lingering effects from the incident that happened two days ago. He had been asleep for nearly two days straight and had no clue what had exactly happened over those couple days. The last thing he remembered was Attia carrying him through the thick vegetation of that ravine in the Lowlands onto the Interceptor. Everything went hazy and dark after that.

It was a bit colder today than the previous days and he noted his heater had been switched on. There were a few plates in the drying rack near his sink and a small stack of books and notebook paper on his desk. All things that didn't belong to him and raised questions. He walked over to the books and scanned over the titles. There were three in total and each one was various works on stigmata research and Pandora history. They were advanced books with scientific details and medical theories. Most of the contents he didn't understand he realized as he skimmed through the books.

"Whose are these?" He said out loud. The sound of his door opening answered every question he had about his room. "Are you even smart enough to read these?" He grinned waving a book at Chiffon whose shocked expression caused a small laugh to escape him.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed dropping her bag she had been carrying and running over. She ignored the playful insult he had dealt her and all but dove into him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Varen took a step back from the impact of her pressing into him, but she buried her head in his chest and didn't respond. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath placing a hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her hair.

"Your heart…it's beating fast." She said quietly letting one of her hands slide down over his chest. Varen cleared his throat nervously and grabbed her shoulders pushing her away a little bit.

"It must be from what happened the other night. I'm sure it's nothing at all." He said as confidently as he could. If there was any sign that she saw through his lie she chose not to show it and nodded.

"I'm sorry I left a lot of my things here this morning. I was running late to class and figured I'd clean up tonight." She said walking over and picking up her books stacking them neatly on the table.

"Why were you here this morning?" Varen asked following her.

"I've been here every day since you were brought back here. They weren't sure when you'd wake up and I wanted to make sure you had someone to answer any questions you would have."

"Ah, that makes sense. Presidential duties and all I suppose." He replied.

"Right…I was only doing it for that reason." She said quietly. An awkward silence crept into the room for a few moments as the two looked around.

"Is Arnette ok?" Varen said at last breaking the silence.

"No, but she will be." Chiffon answered. "She is still unconscious, but she should be awake in a few days and begin therapy."

"And the others?" He asked.

"They all have already mostly recovered fully. Morrison is still in a coma, but he should awaken any day now I'm told. Everyone else took injuries that were easily handled by Ms. Schmidtz and her team." Varen breathed a sigh of relief as Chiffon explained everything to him.

"Good, I should go thank them." He said and Chiffon shook her head.

"Tomorrow, tonight you need to relax. You just woke up so just take it easy." She said placing the books in her bag. She picked the bag up again and set the strap up on her shoulder.

"Leaving?" Varen asked and she nodded.

"You are awake now so you don't need me here. Tomorrow we can talk." She said and waved turning to leave. Varen took a step forward and stopped as she opened the door and stepped out. Without thinking he opened his mouth just as the door closed behind her.

"I need you." He said and instantly felt regret. He would have worded it better if there had been time, but she had just walked out and without fully giving it thought he blurted out what he was thinking. The door cracked back open and Chiffon's head poked inside.

"What?" She asked and Varen tried to formulate his thoughts quickly.

"I mean, don't go please. It's been the longest week of my life and it would be nice to have someone here." He explained and her eyebrows rose slightly above her closed eyes. She stood there for a moment as if in thought before opening the door fully and coming back inside.

"Alright, thank you for having me." She said slipping her shoes off. She moved back to the table and sat down on the couch and Varen did the same across from her.

"Why are you reading those books?" Varen asked as she set her bag down next to the table. Chiffon's mouth tightened a bit as she set the books back on the table.

"What happened two nights ago is unheard of. Up until that night it was impossible even. You not only held a Pandora's volt weapon, but wielded it. You moved as fast as a Pandora, as a strong as one, and attacked like one. You are not a Limiter; you have no stigmata which makes this all the more surprising. If you had been a proper Limiter there would be the chance of an unexplained reaction the stigmata had with you in that situation. However, since you have none to speak of there is no explanation at all. I've been looking over the information in these books for anything to give even a shred of reason behind what happened but there's nothing." She explained.

"When I took her scythe, I felt it fighting me. It knew that I wasn't Arnette and I think it tried to attack me and stop me from wielding it. Then, all at once it stopped and I felt like I understood it. I felt like it had been with me since I was born and that I had fought with it over and over." He replied and she nodded.

"That is what happens when a volt weapon answers the call of a Pandora. I told you before we know its name, its secrets, and how to wield it. How do you feel now?"

"It's gone. Thinking about it now that weapon seems foreign to me. I would most likely hurt myself before anyone else if I tried to wield a weapon like that again." He answered.

"I would say we should try again, but from what I was able to surmise the stress of fighting against the volt weapon while also straining your body to do what you did almost killed you. Actually to be precise it did kill you for twelve seconds. Perhaps the weapon transferred some latent power from Arnette into you. With no stigmata to regulate the increase in Nova energy it used your own human energy to fuel it. That would explain the overload and minimal time you were able to do what you did before your body began to break down." She said tapping her chin.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. It explains everything." Varen agreed.

"No, not everything. The biggest question still has no explanation." Varen thought a moment and then understood.

"Right, how was I able to even hold the weapon to begin with?" He said to which Chiffon nodded.

"Precisely. Why did Scythe Machina not only allow you to hold it? Next, why did it fight you instead of simply vanishing? Lastly, why did it yield to you and lend its power to you? Three questions that have no answers." She said.

"So…let's try it. This is a controlled environment and we can stop if it gets too dangerous." Varen said and Chiffon sat back in surprise.

"Absolutely not! The danger involved is astronomic! We have no idea how you would react to another volt weapon. It could have worse consequences!" She yelled.

"It's my body and I want to know what's going on! There's no one else I can trust with this!" He yelled back.

"It's my body too I will not sit here and watch you act as a guinea pig to find answers!"

"Just summon your damn volt weapon and give it to me!" Varen yelled leaning forward.

"Summon your own damn volt weapon!" Chiffon yelled back equally leaning forward inches from his face. Varen's frustrations disappeared and he sat back his mouth open. He looked around deep in thought and Chiffon showed confusion.

"What if I could?" He asked at once.

"Huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"A volt weapon. What if I could summon one?" He asked and even behind her eyelids he could tell she wasn't taking him seriously.

"Preposterous you have no stigmata to begin with which acts as a conduit for such an act. Furthermore the stigmata interacts with the XX chromosome differently than the XY. It is impossible for a male to summon one just as it is impossible for a female to activate the freezing field." She said.

"I know that, I'm not saying I can, I'm asking what if I could?" She thought about the question a bit recalling all the knowledge she had.

"You were able to wield Scythe Machina. If you could summon one then in theory it would answer you. If you have the ability to even hold another Pandora's weapon, then logically one would believe you could wield your own."

"Right, so now what if the reason I could wield Scythe Machina revolved around a connection or conduit the formed between Arnette and I. There were those animals in the area that caused unknown effects on the Pandora and Limiters. Perhaps another unforeseen effect occurred that created a bridge between her and I in that moment tricking the stigmata into thinking I was her. The weapon knew I wasn't, but the stigmata didn't." He said.

"That's…actually clever. It would explain the weapon and complete the puzzle. We're grasping at straws though that is unheard of." Chiffon said.

"So are those creatures. Whatever those people are doing with the Nova genetic material is something we have no intel on. Give me your hand." He said reaching out. Reluctantly she reached out and placed her hand on Varen's. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on anything that seemed out of place. He ran his fingertips over her palm realizing how soft her hands were. Her wrist and forearm felt the same as he ran his hand along her arm, but still nothing seemed to be amiss. He opened his eyes sighing and shaking his head.

"Nothing, I thought maybe I could replicate it with you or even feel just a little something, but there was nothing." He said. Chiffon pulled her hand back slowly her cheeks turning bright red.

"Yes, well, of course it wouldn't be that easy." She said quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked seeing her fidget a bit.

"Nothing! Mind your own business!" She yelled standing up suddenly.

"You are so weird sometimes." He laughed and she stomped a foot down.

"Shut up! I'm going to make something to eat." She exclaimed and stormed off into the kitchen. Varen flipped through one of the books detailing the history of Pandoras and noticed a name that kept showing up.

"Hey Chiffon, who is this?" He asked holding the book up towards the kitchen area.

"Hm?" She asked leaning forward from the kitchen counter. It still unnerved him sometimes when he wanted to show her something and her eyes remained closed as she looked. After half a year though he had become mostly accustomed to it and simply accepted it.

"Her." Varen said pointing to a picture of a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of a bed. Long blonde hair framed her face as she stared at the camera with a passive and serious face.

"That's Maria Lancelot. The mother of all Pandora. She was the first of our kind, and very special. She was the only natural born Pandora who developed all the skills we use today. Most believe she may have even come from wherever the Nova originates from. Regardless she battled the Nova alone until we were able to develop a method to recreate fractions of her power in human girls. She died fighting an unknown type of Nova at the time by allowing her stigmata to fully take control of her body. The power shattered her body and Nova alike." Chiffon explained.

"Sounds like you admire her a lot." Varen said and Chiffon smiled slightly.

"More than you know, yes." She said going back to preparing dinner.

They put aside the talks about the previous day's events while they ate. Varen listened to Chiffon talk about her last two days and all that happened with her. He realized how nice it was to just sit and talk without worrying about the conflicts in the world. Forgetting about the ever potential threat of a Nova invasion and simply being normal. By the time they had finished the clock showed well after ten at night. Varen stood next to Chiffon drying the dishes as she washed them when she noticed the time.

"Oh no! Is that right?" She asked pointing up at the clock.

"Yah I think so, why?" Varen asked.

"Curfew is why of course! Ten is curfew and anyone not in their dorms is subject to disciplinary measures. Why weren't you watching the time?" She yelled. Varen opened his mouth to argue, and closed it just staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me right now? How is this my fault you weren't paying attention?" He argued back.

"I was ready to leave hours ago, but you made me stay and now look what happened!"

"I didn't see anyone twisting your arm you could have just left. Also, whose idea was it to make dinner and sit around talking casually?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't break curfew as the student president. It would be disastrous."

"Then what?" He asked and she looked down shifting her weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Um…well, can I just stay here tonight?" She asked and Varen once more just stared at her waiting for her to say she was joking. She just stood there nervously turning shades of red waiting for him to respond.

"Wouldn't that be just as bad staying at a guy's room?" He asked realizing she was serious.

"No, not exactly. It's not terribly uncommon for Pandora and Limiters to sometimes share a room together. In fact when a Pandora and Limiter first become a pair and a Pandora gives one of her stigmata to her Limiter they spend the night together." She said as if trying to convince herself.

"But, I'm not your Limiter, or anyone's Limiter for that matter." He said.

"We're friends though so it's fine right? You don't mind do you?" Her voice sounded like she was pleading. Her bottom lip quivered and she stuck it out just a little bit to emphasize the guilt trip she was pulling.

"Yah, yah I get it. I don't have an issue with it." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks I owe you one. Do you have an extra shirt or something?" She asked looking behind her around the room.

"Uh, yah I do, but why?"

"Well, I can't sleep in my uniform and I need to shower still…" She trailed off sounding embarrassed once more.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" He asked and she slammed her hand on the counter.

"No! I can't go to class tomorrow like that! Personal hygiene is important and I have appearances to keep up!"

"Fine princess do as you like!" He yelled as she stormed off towards the bathroom.

He was flipping through the pages in one of the books long after she had closed the door behind her in the bathroom. He kept coming across the name of Maria Lancelot in many of the books Chiffon had brought. He figured this material was taught to the third years as it was very detailed and difficult to grasp as a first year or even second.

"Do you have that shirt?" Varen had been absorbed in the book he was reading he didn't notice Chiffon approaching.

"Yah it's…"He trailed off seeing her standing a few feet away clutching a towel wrapped around her. His eyes reflexively passed over her body lingering longer than they should of below her neck and on her legs.

"The shirt Varen…"She stammered impatiently.

"Sorry!" He said jumping up and grabbing one of his plain t-shirts from a drawer. He tossed it to her and she retreated back to the bathroom quickly. Within moments she reappeared wearing the shirt he had given her. It draped down past her waist and stopped a bit above her thighs.

"I'm sure I have something for down there too." He said opening the drawers again.

"I'm ok, this is fine. We're going to bed anyway." She said shyly.

"Right, you can have the bed the couch will be fine for a night." He replied.

"No, you need to rest comfortably." She argued.

"Sorry Chiffon, but I don't feel right doing that." He said and she shrugged.

"Then we can both use the bed. It's plenty big right?" She asked innocently and Varen tried to keep his heart from racing.

"Alright…" Was all he managed to say. By the time they were both laying down he could barely control any rational thoughts. He felt a pain in his chest that until meeting Chiffon he had never really experiences or understood. Or rather he never had the luxury to really think about. He could not stop thinking about the girl lying next to him and each breath she took sent another wave of emotion over him.

"Your heart is beating fast again." She whispered and he swallowed hard. Even her voice seemed irresistible right now.

"I'm sorry." He answered back unsure of anything he could say.

"I'm flattered." She whispered and laughed softly. He turned away from her sighing and closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep. Behind him Chiffon laid facing his back her eyes open watching him struggle to sleep. She placed a hand up over her chest above her heart. Her chest rose and fell quickly from her own emotions she battled with. She could feel the beating of her own heart quicker than even his.

"Idiot." She whispered quiet enough so only she could hear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

7:45 in the morning was what the clock read when Varen opened his eyes. Still fifteen minutes before the alarm was set to go off. He was planning to meet with Sister Margaret today, but Chiffon still had classes that started at 8:30. He felt well enough that he would resume normal schedules tomorrow. He turned over slowly looking at Chiffon still sleeping. Her breathing was soft and quiet as she slept facing him. She shifted slightly and opened her mouth breathing in deeply.

"The alarm hasn't gone off yet why are you awake so early?" She asked groggily.

"Fifteen more minutes and it'll go off so I'm not up that early." He responded.

"Fifteen before seven is early to me." She smiled.

"You mean fifteen before eight? You said your classes start at 8:30." He laughed back and she sat up with a jolt.

"No, I mean fifteen before seven! It's 6:45 right now right I told you to set it early!"

"I did I set it for half an hour before you had to be at class!" He argued grabbing the clock and showing her.

"Oh…my…god you ass! I meant set it early early! Not just early enough to go to class from here! I wanted to get back to my room before anyone else was around!" She yelled slapping the clock from his hand.

"What the hell is the big deal Chiffon you have plenty of time to get to class!" he yelled as she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her uniform. She sprinted into the bathroom to change leaving Varen in confusion. He got up and got dressed as well waiting for her to come out. At 8:15 she finally emerged and stormed past him grabbing her bag. Varen sighed and opened the door to his room walking out and holding it open for her. She came out slowly and only then did Varen realize everything that caused her anger. In the hallway were a good number of other male students preparing to head to class. As Chiffon stepped out every single person stopped and stared with their mouths open. Chiffon turned red and started walking past them to leave her footsteps quickening with each step.

"Varen…seriously? The president?" One of the boys asked still in shock.

"Not even her Limiter and making the president a woman!" Another shouted.

"Varen you're our hero!" A third yelled and Varen shook his head quickly.

"No no! It's not like that! We only did what was necessary!" He tried to explain.

"Yah you did! You did everything that was necessary!" A fourth Limiter cheered.

"We didn't do everything! There were circumstances involved!" He shouted still desperate to save face.

"Hear that he hasn't done everything! There's still more!" More cheers rose and Chiffon grabbed his hand sprinting down the hall and out the door. They breathed heavily outside around the corner out of sight.

"Why couldn't you just shut up? You made everything worse!" She yelled.

"I was trying to explain the misunderstanding!" He yelled back.

"If you had just set the alarm earlier! Forget it!" She threw her hands up in disgust and started walking away.

"Was kind of funny." He chuckled and she turned around her face twisted in rage. He held his laughter in and within seconds her face changed and she let a small laugh escape.

"Maybe a little bit." She admitted smiling.

"It's fine I'm sure no one will care by tomorrow." He reassured her.

"They won't care by first class because I'll crush anyone who utters even a syllable of what happened this morning." She threatened smiling wickedly. She waved a hand and walked towards the building that housed her classes for the day. He looked over his shoulder towards another section of the facility and began walking. Before seeing Sister Margaret he had something else to take care of.

He opened the door to the room the nurse had directed him to and stepped inside. He carried a small bouquet of flowers in a vase he picked up at one of the convenience stores that were part of the Genetics facility. A familiar Pandora sat in a chair next to the hospital bed flipping through a book. The corkscrew looking white tails on either side of her head bobbed as she looked up.

"Good morning Attia Simmons." Varen said bowing slightly. She set the book down and stood.

"Didn't expect to see you come through that door." She said and Varen was overcome all at once with a feeling of nervousness. He realized that this was one of the girls who saw him as an insult to their school. For a moment he regretted the decision to come until the small Pandora stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He stood in shock unknowing as to how to react. She only held him for a second to two before stepping back and taking the flowers from his hands.

"How is she?" Varen asked still shaken a bit. Attia set the flowers next to the bed on a table and sat back down in her chair looking over the red haired Pandora lying asleep in the bed. Varen saw Arnette differently in that instant. She usually looked so aggressive and tense like a wild animal waiting to attack. Now, though, her face was calm and soft as she slept. Peaceful was the word he was thinking of in regards to how it felt looking at her. Bandages wrapped around her chest and over her shoulder where the animal and wounded her heavily.

"She's good actually. Should be up and about in a few days. Thanks to you." Attia said smiling.

"Nah, you and the others are the ones who saved us. If you hadn't gotten us onto the Interceptor and done what you did we would be dead. Thank you Attia for saving my life." He answered.

"Well…you're welcome." She answered awkwardly. He moved to the other side of Arnette's bed and rested a hand on her head.

"She will like them. The flowers I mean. It's a nice gesture." Attia said and Varen nodded.

"I'm glad."

"I think she will want to see you as soon as possible when she wakes up. I think we all will want to see you again when that happens. Arnette is brash, and thick headed most the time, but it's only because she has so much pride in being a Pandora. We all do and I think after the other night we all owe you an apology. These past few days have been…enlightening." She said.

"It's not important. Just make sure she's ok." He replied taking his hand from her head.

"Elizabeth wants to meet you as well. We've all been close since our first year and she has helped guide us to be the best we can be. She could help you too I think." Attia said standing up.

"Sure, I've heard her name, but never met her or seen her. She's the second ranked Pandora behind Chiffon right?" Varen asked to which Attia nodded.

"Come back again alright? Things are different now and it would be nice to talk with you more." She said bowing which Varen hid is shock about.

"Take care Attia Simmons." He said leaving the hospital room. He left the medical ward and headed towards Sister Margaret's office. The whole walk he couldn't understand why there was such a sudden change in demeanor from Attia and potentially the others. Not long ago she had seemingly hated him as much as Arnette, but there was nothing to indicate that now. In fact she seemed very distraught over the whole thing and very guilt ridden. It didn't sit right with him when he thought about it. It was something he could consider and look into later he figured as he reached her office. He opened the door and Sister Margaret stood from her desk and smiled walking towards him.

"You are awake and doing well I see." She said happily holding her hand out and Varen shook it lightly.

"Yes ma'am. I feel fine I will be ready to return to classes tomorrow." Varen said and noticed that they weren't alone. To the side a long black haired Pandora stood and gave a quick wave to him as he looked over.

"You already know Ticy Phenyl yes?" Sister Margaret asked motioning towards the Pandora.

"Yes of course. Vice president, nice to see you again." Varen said bowing.

"Likewise, I'm glad you are well." Ticy responded. Sister Margaret beckoned for them to sit and they did. She walked behind her desk and took a seat as well.

"I'm glad you came I wanted to talk with you about some things. The events that transpired in the Lowlands were a failure on my part. I am so sorry you all were put in such a circumstance. The intel provided was incomplete from Chevalier and it put you all at risk. Please understand it was not my intention to send you in there without proper preparations."

"Thank you ma'am I do understand." Varen answered. She smiled again and sat back.

"Good, then we can move on to why I really wanted you here. What happened out there has raised a lot of questions. Questions that I'm sure you cannot answer any more than we can. However, I want to help you find the answers. President Chiffon filed a report earlier this morning detailing what you could explain and some potential scenarios that would answer these riddles. You both are very bright and I feel that this is worth pursuing. If you are willing, I would like you to accompany Ms. Phenyl to the training arena and see what you both can find out." Sister Margaret explained.

"Is that alright to do? I mean the thoughts Chiff…er the president and I had were just spur of the moment ideas. I don't want to trouble Ticy with this." He answered back and Ticy shook her head.

"It's no trouble at all I would be happy to help." Ticy said.

"Then it's settled. Elize could find nothing to explain the situation medically so I think the answers lie somewhere within you and that the only person who will be capable of finding them is yourself." Sister Margaret said.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's do it." He said excitedly excusing himself and standing. Ticy stood as well bowing to the headmistress.

"Excellent please report to me with anything you can uncover. Oh and Varen?" She said called out as he was nearly out the door.

"Ma'am?" He answered.

"Please do be gentle with our president. Forcing her to spend the night is not very gentlemanly. Good luck!" She said waving and Varen flushed red.

"I…I did not…" He stammered as she shut the door before he could finish. The smile on her face never left.

"You know, Chiffon never came home last night. As her roommate I was quite concerned." Ticy said as they walked along the road. Everything was quiet since nearly everyone was in class at this time.

"Ticy, nothing happened everyone has the wrong idea!" Varen argued.

"Oh, defensive are we? Signs of a guilty conscience!" She laughed and Varen shook his head again.

"I swear we were talking about things and just lost track of time! Curfew had come and gone so I let her stay so she would not get in trouble."

"Well, that does sound innocent enough I suppose there was nothing to worry about then. It's not like you slept together or anything." She grinned and Varen sensed something fishy.

"You already talked to her didn't you?" He accused and she giggled nodding.

"Of course Chiffon is my best friend there's no secrets between us! I was just teasing you come on!" She nudged him with her elbow making him sigh.

"You both are going to give me a heart attack." Ticy opened a set of doors leading into a large building. There were many sparring rooms setup inside to allow students to practice alone or one on one. Ticy opened one of these rooms and stepped inside behind Varen.

"You wanted to try with another weapon right? Then I will let you do it with me." She explained her prior humorous side gone now replaced by complete seriousness. Varen has passed out before he saw Ticy fight in the Carnival so he knew little about her aside from she was the third strongest in their class.

"Just…stop me if something looks off ok?" He asked nervously and she nodded.

"Volt weapon, Gigantes Glaive." She said holding her hand out. A sword materialized into her hand. What surprised Varen was the size of the sword that appeared. The blade was nearly a foot wide and longer than Ticy was tall. The grip was long enough to accommodate two hands and from its sheer size Varen questioned how she could even hold the weapon comfortably let alone use it.

"Wow." Varen said out loud voicing his thoughts. Ticy flipped the sword around and held the grip out towards Varen. He swallowed hard as anxiety crept into his mind. He reached out slowly wrapping his hand around the handle. The weight was heavier than he thought as he lifted it from her hands. No sooner had he lifted the weapon and the weight seemed to vanish. Along with it the blade dissolved into the air and was gone.

"That is the standard reaction when someone else holds a volt weapon. It is what should have happened when you took Arnettes." Ticy said holding her hand out and calling the volt weapon back into existence. They tried again and like before the weapon vanished before he could even fully lift it from her hands.

"I don't feel anything when I touch it. I expected some sort of backlash, but there's nothing." Varen said. They tried a few more times all with the same results. For hours they tried varying ways of trying to give over the weapon and create a connection to Varen. Even so far as to hold hands while summoning the weapon did not change the experiments.

"Any progress?" Sister Margaret asked opening the door to the sparring room. Chiffon followed in behind her.

"No ma'am nothing. We've been at it all morning and afternoon, but I can't do it." He said defeated.

"I see. Don't give up Varen sometimes the answers aren't always the most obvious." She responded.

"You are still recovering. You shouldn't stress your body out any further." Chiffon said.

"Stress?" Varen asked out loud looking around the room suddenly.

"Yah, all in a weeks' time you've been thrown into one stressful situation after another." Chiffon said.

"What are you onto Varen?" Sister Margaret asked seeing Varen ignore Chiffon and still look around deep in thought.

"She's absolutely right, anytime something odd happened I was under intense stress. Like in the middle of a heated battle or a life and death situation!" He said at last.

"You think that has something to do with it?" Ticy asked quizzically.

"I don't know, but think about it. The Carnival and the Lowlands were all intense events that could have some effect on what happened. We need to try!" He answered getting more excited.

"Varen the next Carnival isn't for another five or six months. I'm a little shocked that you are wanting to return so enthusiastically." Sister Margaret said.

"Then let's recreate it somehow. Make someone fight me. Someone who unless I could draw out whatever power is inside would kill me easily." He asked and the headmistress opened her eyes wider.

"You are asking me to sanction a fight that could very well end in your death?" She asked.

"Yes I am! Limiters and Pandora put their lives on the line all the time in the defense of our species. Let me do it too. We may learn something that could benefit humanity even further." He argued.

"Or you could die for nothing!" Chiffon yelled.

"Challenges are not an uncommon practice here Ms. Fairchild you should know this. If he truly wishes to enter combat with another he may issue a challenge freely. The recipient would have to accept or lose ranking and if he or she accepts must fight holding nothing back." Sister Margaret explained.

"He's not a Limiter! He will die!" She yelled back nearing the point of insubordination. Sister Margaret did not seem to mind and only shook her head.

"Then I'd like to issue a challenge, ma'am." Varen said and the three girls looked at him.

"Already? You have someone in mind this quickly?" Sister Margaret asked and Varen nodded.

"I do."

"Alright then let me know once you have spoken to the person in question then." She answered.

"There's no need. She's already here. I challenge Chiffon Fairchild."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound was deafening as Varen took in his surroundings. He stood in the center of the arena that the Carnival took place in; however, it was not the same. The ruins that were there during the last Carnival were gone. Now it was a simple open field of sand. There was no translucent dome this time either. Everything was open and he could see the stands that now were packed with people. It seemed like the entirety of West Genetics had turned out to witness his duel. It was staggering realizing how large the arena was now that it was open and clear. He breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves.

"Why did you do this? You have no idea what you've done." Chiffon said as he turned his head to face her. She stood a few feet away calmly.

"It's the only way." He answered. Her face did not move or change.

"There's a reason I'm kept out of Carnivals. Reasons why no one fights me and why I am the president." She said her voice cold.

"I know. I've heard the rumors. Why everyone calls you the Monster of West Genetics." He said.

"Rumors can sometimes be true." She replied.

"When we first started talking and becoming friends I caught bits and pieces here and there as people whispered behind my back. Your first Carnival, you left over fifty Pandora in critical condition. You tore them apart piece by piece." He said and she still moved not an inch.

"They said you laughed while you did it. You took pleasure in ripping their arms and legs off. No matter how much blood covered you it wasn't enough. It was a miracle no one died, but over a dozen Pandora's careers were ended. Some chose to leave in fear and others were too injured that they could remain." He continued.

"Then you know what will happen today." She said and Varen nodded.

"Show me the real Chiffon. The one that you have kept hidden from me for over six months. Let me see the Unparalleled Smiling Monster of West Genetics." He said sliding a sword off his back and pointing it towards her. A smile crept across Chiffon's face, but it was far from any smile he had seen before on her face. This one was one of terror and horror. Varen could feel a wave of power emanate from his friend who now stood before him.

"As you wish." She said and the sand around her began to move spinning around her body.

"Come on!" Varen yelled setting his feet.

"Forgive me if I don't hold back. Once I begin there is no end until everything is dead." She said and wind picked up drowning out the voices of people in the stands. Varen shielded his eyes from the sand kicking up and bit down hard trying to keep his footing. Inside he felt fear unlike he had ever felt before. He never knew Chiffon could exude so much power without even moving, but he knew this was the only way.

"Come on!" He screamed again and she leaned forward slightly before exploding forward straight at him.

 _24 hours earlier_

"Wha?" Chiffon said staring at Varen. Sister Margaret and Ticy were equally stunned trying to understand if they heard him right.

"Varen?" The headmistress said at last looking at him.

"Can I not challenge her?" He asked and Sister Margaret nodded.

"Yes of course, but…" She stopped as Chiffon stepped forward in front of Varen. Tears leaked out from under her closed eyelids and she gritted her teeth as she pulled her hand back and slapped Varen across the face. He took the slap as best he could, but kept his eyes on her face. She shook her head and turned running from the room.

"Why?" Ticy asked softly.

"It has to be her." He answered and Ticy shook her head sadly and left the room as well.

"She will accept. As the president and first ranked student there is no denying a challenge for her. Good luck Varen. Tomorrow at seven, be at the arena." Sister Margaret said patting his shoulder once before leaving him alone. He stood alone for a long time listening to his own breath hoping he'd made the right decision.

He couldn't see her as the sand whipped around spraying across his body. Instead he felt her fist connect with his face and send him crashing dozens of feet back sliding across the ground. He coughed up blood grabbing his jaw. He screamed in pain as he pushed it back into position after her impact had dislocated it. She wasn't even using a volt weapon, and she was this strong. He still couldn't see her as he flew back again from an impact on his left torso. He could feel several ribs crack and fracture underneath and he doubled over struggling to breath. Never had he seen someone so fast or so strong in his life. Terror gripped his mind as he realized now why no one had ever challenged Chiffon.

He staggered back as her face appeared nose to nose with him her hands on his shoulders. Her face only made the fear worse as he saw that wicked smile spread over her face. She pulled his body down sending a knee up into his stomach. He clawed at the sand unable to breath for a few seconds spitting more blood out. He felt something on his shirt and groaned as she lifted him up by the front of his clothes and sent another fist into his side. Blood covered his shirt where a rib broke through his chest and tore through the shirt. She threw him to the ground sending him rolling once more. Varen placed his palm on the bone sticking out of his chest and forced it back into his body. Tears streamed down his face as he fought to stay awake. His sword lay a few feet away and he crawled towards it slowly.

"You have to stop this now!" Ticy yelled pointing down at Varen crawling towards his weapon. She pleaded with Sister Margaret to end the duel, but the headmistress shook her head.

"You know I can't do that . He challenged her of his own free will. The consequences are his alone to carry."

"She doesn't even fully know what she's doing. Chiffon will kill him; do you know what that will do to her when this is all over?" Ticy argued back.

"Yes I do, but that young man said that no matter what let this match continue until it's over. No matter what happens don't interfere, even if it means his death." The headmistress said.

"He asked that?" Ticy inquired and Sister Margaret nodded.

Varen grabbed his sword and staggered to his feet seeing Chiffon standing a little ways ahead of him. Hair fell down over her face and he could barely see the smile on her lips. He used all the strength he had left and ran towards her lifting his sword high. She never moved as he brought the weapon down and it sliced through her shoulder and down her torso. Varen was stunned that she did not even try to dodge until the image of her disappeared in front of him and he heard the sound of breathing behind him. He cringed as his hair was pulled from behind bending him backwards and Chiffon sent an elbow into his chest right over his heart. Black spots erupted in his vision as the beating of his heart became irregular from the blow she had inflicted. It wasn't an afterimage he had attacked like when he fought Arnette it was something else entirely.

 _6 hours earlier_

"Illusion Turn." Attia said sitting next to Varen on one of the pathways leading through the facility.

"What's Illusion Turn?" Varen asked.

"Look, you challenged Chiffon to a fight and you don't even know anything about what she's capable of?" The white haired Pandora asked in surprise.

"No, and nor did I expect news to travel so fast around here." He answered.

"You're the first person to ever request a fight with her. She's the number one ranked student and not to mention she's beyond compare in combat. No one would dare face her anger so of course everyone is talking about it." She replied.

"I didn't intend for this to be some sideshow." Varen said angrily.

"Well, it is. You don't really think things through much do you? I never ran into her during our first Carnival, but I saw the aftermath. It was all over by the time I came across where she had done what she did. It made me sick looking at all those girls she had broken." The small Pandora said.

"I have my reasons." He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Chiffon is different than any other Pandora. She's far more advanced in every way. She's stronger, faster, and more resilient than anyone I've ever known. She's faster than you were the other night in the Lowlands. Moreover it's not just speed, but she has developed her own unique skill to make fighting her impossible."

"Illusion Turn?" Varen asked and Attia nodded.

"I don't know how else to describe it so I'll just use the word we all do. Teleportation. She can teleport in the blink of an eye before you can react."

"That's impossible." Varen said opening his eyes wide in surprise.

"Not long ago it was impossible for teenage girls to summon weapons from the void, move faster than the speed of sound, and battle extradimensional creatures too." She shot back.

"Yah ok good point." He admitted.

"She can do it and that's why you need to stop this before you go in there." Attia said.

"I wish I could, but everything inside me is telling me I need to do this. Maybe not just for myself, but for her too." He replied forcing a smile. Attia sighed shaking her head.

"You men can be very stubborn." She chuckled.

Varen climbed to his feet shaking once more facing Chiffon behind him. Attia was right, Chiffon could teleport. There was no chance he would ever land a blow on her. This was why she was called a monster. An unbeatable Pandora with limitless strength and power. His arms were shaking violently as he raised the sword once more towards the Pandora. He swung the sword weakly at her and she caught the blade in her palm. She shattered the blade with her bare hand and kicked him back a few feet. He kept his balance breathing heavily. Chiffon cocked her head slightly and stretched her right arm out to her side. Lights danced around it for a few seconds before they combined around her arm into a solid shape. Metal wrapped around her arm from the bicep down in the shape of an oversized gauntlet. The fingers ended in long sharp talons each stretching over a foot long.

"Please! Stop it!" Ticy yelled grabbing Sister Margaret's arm. The headmistress rested a hand on Ticy's and squeezed.

"That's what you used to do it? That's the volt weapon that you drowned in Pandora blood." Varen said through the pain. Chiffon walked towards him not even using any of her speed. Varen gulped for air trying to stay on his feet as she approached. He could still feel the waves of fear coming off of her body as she drew closer. His best friend was gone and replaced by the monster that everyone in Genetics feared. He had drawn her out and now would reap what he had sown. He wasn't afraid to die, but more than that he was afraid for Chiffon. What this would do to her when she regained her senses. His idea and experiment had failed and now his friend would be unable to stop herself from killing him.

"I'm stopping this!" Ticy yelled running out the door of Sister Margaret's viewing box and sprinting down the arena stairs past countless students watching the events below. She was so far away from Varen and Chiffon that in her heart she knew she would never make it in time. That did not deter her from trying her best. People looked up at her from their seats as she ran past them trying to reach the wall between the seating and arena floor.

Chiffon pulled her clawed gauntlet back as she closed in on Varen and he closed his eyes waiting for the weapon to finish him. Within those few brief seconds and amidst all the pain and regret he was feeling something felt different. Something out of place that he could almost reach out and touch subconsciously. It was different that anything he'd felt before, but it flooded his mind. He opened his eyes as he stretched both arms forward staring straight at Chiffon as her weapon rushed forward towards him.

"Volt…weapon!" He shouted and Ticy came to a stop as electricity arced through Varen's fingers and spread down his body. Numerous people stood from their seats dropping their monitors to the floor.

"Deploy!" Varen continued and Chiffon's gauntlet slammed into a solid force between Varen's hands. The impact was absorbed and they both stood face to face with each other unmoving. Varen's breathing was still coming in heavy gasps as he stared straight at her face. A sword materialized in his hands rivaling the size of Ticy's. It was unique in that the sword had an almost mechanical look to it. In its current state it was a large two handed sword, but to Varen he instantly knew that the sword could be manipulated to detach a second blade from the hilt.

Silence passed through the arena as the two stayed locked together. Ticy stood in the middle of the stairway a hand over her chest as she tried to catch her breath from running. This time Varen felt no pain from holding the weapon in his hands. It did not fight him and the feeling in his body told him one very clear fact about the sword he held. It was meant for him and belonged only to him.

Chiffon's smile had long vanished and her mouth was left slightly open her breathing coming out quickly. Varen let his control of the weapon fade and it vanished slowly into the air between them. Her gauntlet equally dissolved from her arm leaving her hand stretched out in front of her. The lack of weapons keeping them steady made her step forward her hand pressing into his where the sword once was.

"What am I?" He asked her fearfully. His voice cracked with emotion and pain. She released one of her hands from his and rested it on his cheek.

"You are the same thing you've always been from the moment you first stepped off that transport." She said softly.

"What…" He said holding back tears. She pulled his head forward resting it on her shoulder hugging him.

"You are my Limiter and I am your Pandora."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was nearly an hour after curfew when Dr. Elize Schmidtz had released Varen from the medical ward. His wounds had been bandaged and bones set back in their proper place to heal. Thankfully, Genetics had the technology to mend broken bones easily and it would only cause him mild discomfort over the next few days. She had requested he return tomorrow for more tests surrounding his unique powers. The only reason he now was walking home instead of being kept overnight at the hospital was the Pandora next to him, her hand wrapped around his.

The arena had erupted with sound after Chiffon and he held each other signaling the end of the match. He allowed himself to cry into her shoulder for a long time just standing there with her. It didn't matter that everyone was watching or what they were thinking. Everything he had held in until that point he let go. The sound of hundreds of people cheering and clapping made him bury his head harder into her shoulder. It was a feeling he had only lightly experienced in small doses since coming to West Genetics. Chiffon and Ticy had always shown it to him, and more recently Attia had done the same. Now he felt like everyone in the facility was part of it. Acceptance.

Chiffon had walked him from the arena where Elize was already waiting to bring him to the medical facility. She helped him onto a four wheeled vehicle and she climbed into the driver's seat starting the engine. Even then Chiffon still clung to his hand her grip tightening as he looked at her with tired eyes.

"I'll see you soon, when you're out we'll talk." She said letting him go.

"You're his Pandora now aren't you? Get in." Elize said motioning to a seat behind her. Chiffon smiled and quickly jumped in. The drove off towards the medical ward before the other students and faculty could leave the arena and catch them. Varen leaned back in the seat smiling forgetting about the intense pain in his body. He could still feel the energy within him that he had before that called the volt weapon. It was different than with Arnette, this time nothing was sealed away. He could still recall everything and it excited him.

That same feeling remained with him now hours later walking alone through the darkened streets with Chiffon. They were allowed a short exemption from curfew under the pretense that they returned home without delay. He looked over at her walking beside him and squeezed her hand slightly causing her to look up.

"What's happening?" He asked. She thought about it a moment before answering.

"I never chose a Limiter after my first year. After what happened last year in the Carnival most people avoided me or only treated me with the respect my rank commanded. As nice as people were to me I knew that under it all was a blanket of fear. Besides Ticy no one could truly be themselves around me. Until you showed up at least." She explained.

"But you said you had a Limiter?" Varen asked and she smiled leaning her head on his arm as they walked.

"Yes, I had chosen you a long time ago and decided you were the one. There could be no one else and regardless of your age and the risks involved with that I would stick with my decision." She said.

"So all those times I asked you about your Limiter…" Varen trailed off.

"I was referring to you, yes." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready yet. You were working so hard to fit in, and be a part of this school. You were willing to sacrifice anything to just be a part of what we do that it didn't seem right. Then, everything moved so fast after the Carnival. Something woke inside of you and I knew that now was the time. Will you not accept me?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered without hesitating.

"Even though you know what I've done and what I'm capable of?" She pressed further.

"None of that matters to me." He replied as they approached his building.

"Are you sure? If you are, then I'm coming in with you and starting tonight you will become my Limiter." She said.

"What do we have to do?" He asked nervously.

"Unless you accept you'll never know. Just know that if you say yes, we will be together as a pair forever." She answered.

"You said not all pairs stay in Genetics or Chevalier and end up retiring?" He asked looking at her.

"Forever Varen, regardless of our decision to stay here or not." She said her voice clear and serious.

"Right, well, why not it's only forever it's not that long." He answered pulling her with him into the building. The halls were dark and quiet as they entered his room and closed the door behind them. Her books were still on his table along with the dishes they hadn't finished washing.

"I don't know what will happen so you know. You aren't a normal first year boy. You are older and seem to have many of the same abilities as a Pandora. There's no way of knowing how this will end." Chiffon said leaning her back against the door.

"You know I love to test things without any caution." He laughed and she smiled slightly.

"We don't know how the stigmata will react to your body." She said.

"That's why you're here. If something goes wrong you can stop it." He said.

"Alright, then if you insist we will attempt to form what's called the Ereinbar Set. I will remove one of my implanted stigmata and transfer it to you. The Ereinbar Set allows us to share every emotion and feeling through the bond created by the stigmata transfer. You will feel me, and I will feel you without secrets. You have to understand that nothing can be locked away and there's no turning back once it's done." She explained.

"I have nothing to hide from you." He answered. Chiffon stood silent for a moment still leaning against the door before she slipped her shoes off and crawled onto the bed. She kneeled there silently for a bit before resting a hand on the bed next to her and beckoning him over. He walked over and sat in front of her looking around the darkened room. The moon was bright enough that they could see easily enough, but it did little to calm Varen's tension he felt.

"I still have much I have not told you though. Things you will know soon if I don't tell you now." She said softly. She raised her head up looking at him. Her eyelids opened slowly revealing the bright yellow eyes she always hid. Small lines similar to cracks or fractures ran along her eyes. They gave off a very slight eerie glow. Varen had only seen them one other time, and even then he did not feel revulsion or fear.

"We are very similar I'm beginning to think in many ways. You have no stigmata and yet you have the powers you have. Much like you, I did not receive stigmata to gain my power. I was born with them." She explained reaching up and undoing the buttons down her shirt.

"Chiffon…" Varen said quickly.

"I was born with seven stigmata already implanted on me. A natural born Pandora." She said turning her back to him and sliding the shirt off. He could see small diamond shaped materials protruding from her back in various placed. Three near each shoulder blade and one just a little above and between the shoulder blades. Her back moved as she breathed and he could tell she was breathing harder than normal.

"How?" Was all he could manage to ask. She looked over her shoulder at him her eyes still open.

"My mother is Maria Lancelot. The strongest Pandora to ever live…a visitor from another world." Chiffon said sadly. Varen reached out and felt along Chiffon's back making her breathe a bit harder.

"Then what you're saying is you aren't human right?" Varen asked and Chiffon eyed him curiously seeing him show no reaction.

"I don't know what I am." She answered. Varen gave a small laugh.

"Good, cause I don't know what I am either." He said and she smiled deeply. She reached down and pulled a device from a pocket in her skirt and turned to face him. He looked away as she did realizing she was only in her bra. She reached up over her head and attached the device that looked like a short tube with a suction on the end to her back. She gave only a small cry before bringing it around with one of the diamond shaped protrusions held firmly.

"Turn around and take off your shirt." She said quietly and Varen did what he was told quickly. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she moved closer. He cringed a bit as she pressed the device just below his neck on his back and he felt it cut into him. It was only for a moment before the pain subsided and she sat back. He sat facing away from her for a few moments trying to catch his breath as a fear from what could happen began to creep into his mind.

"What now?" He asked turning to look at her.

"It is done, my stigmata is now implanted onto you. A Pandora and Limiter must perform their first synchronization to finalize the connection." She explained.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It depends. It can be anything that involved the pair bonding emotionally. Some wait until a festival to dance together closely letting their bodies and minds slowly link to one another." She answered.

"So, we wait then?" He asked at a loss for how to do anything further.

"Or we improvise." She said pressing her face against his. He fell backwards onto the bed with her above him pressing her lips against his.

"Wait…Chiffon…" He managed to say in between breaths. She did not relent wrapping her hands around his head pressing harder against his mouth.

"I've waited long enough." She said pulling away for a moment. It wasn't all at once, but slowly small sparks of various images fluttered through Varen's mind. Nondescript and vague at first, but they increased in intensity. It was difficult for him to comprehend because it wasn't just images passing by, but also pure knowledge and memories being granted to him as if he'd known it all along. Everything Chiffon had told him about he now knew to be true. He could feel the connection formed with her through the stigmata as well as the power it held.

"I can see it all, and feel it." He said out of breath.

"I know. I do too." Chiffon answered back. He wrapped his arms around her realizing at some point her skirt had been removed. Somewhere between all the visions and emotions overloading his mind his own clothes had been discarded. All feelings of nervousness were gone as he held her and more information flooded him. Memories of her childhood and first year at West Genetics. The central point of everything he saw though was always Maria Lancelot. He saw her repeatedly and always a flash of her suspended in a huge cylinder of some sort of liquid. Tubes stretched out from her body and out the side of the tube. It continued to pour more of those images into his mind so vividly that he opened his eyes suddenly causing Chiffon to lift her mouth from his. Sweat beaded on her body and his and he took a moment to hold her tightly letting their hearts slow for a moment.

"Chiffon…I didn't know." He said reaching up and touching her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and dropped down onto him.

"You saw it." She said quietly. He pulled her face down and kissed her again.

"She's alive isn't she? Your mother."

"Not in the traditional sense. The stigmata we use to create Pandoras is based off of Nova genetic material. Except we don't use the actual material from the Nova to create a Pandora. My mother gave herself to the power within her in her final battle that it consumed her. She requested to be kept in stasis so her body would not deteriorate. It was her dying wish that her body be used to create the next generation to battle the Nova." Chiffon said.

"The Pandora." Varen said and she nodded.

"Our stigmata is her genetic material. Small amounts of her strength given to us freely." Chiffon said resting her head on Varen's chest.

"I now see why you admire her so much. She would be proud of you." He said and he could feel her smile.

"I hope so." She answered looking back up at him.

"This is an Ereinbar Set then?" He asked as she lowered her face again against his.

"Mhm." She answered. He grabbed her back tightly as the stigmata connection flared to life once more.

"I could get used to it." He said out the side of his mouth.

"Mhm." She answered pressing her hips down on him harder.

"I should have challenged you sooner…" He said making her giggle lightly.

"Mhm!" Was all she responded with.

Hours later Varen lay awake facing the ceiling of his room as Chiffon slept calmly beside him. For everything that he felt had changed before tonight it all paled in comparison to the last 12 hours. Another series of firsts made the previous ones seem far less substantial. He was the first person to challenge Chiffon Fairchild and although it was a clear loss, he survived. He was the first male to call a volt weapon into existence. As of a few hours ago he became the oldest male to successfully become a Limiter. With all of those things in his mind he knew that the most important thing though was that he was the first person to see Chiffon without any secrets. In the heat of their passion every piece of armor she wore to hide anything about herself from others was stripped away. It humbled him to know that she had come to trust him so much. He reached an arm up towards the ceiling concentrating for a moment.

"Freezing." He whispered and the bright blue pattern of hexagonal lines ran out along the bed and walls up the ceiling. He noticed that it avoided Chiffon but covered the rest of the room. He smiled lowering his hand and the power receded.

"I did it Rin. I'm a Limiter." He said quietly wiping a tear from his eye. He prayed that if she could see him she was proud and he swore he would not let her down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chiffon looked herself over in the mirror that hung on the wall while Varen sat on the bed buttoning his shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair making sure it was straight before tying her two ribbons on either side of her face to keep the hair back. Varen waited by the door as she continued to tug at her clothes making sure everything was in order.

"I need to be back at the medical ward at some point today and you have class in fifteen minutes." Varen said looking over at the clock.

"I have appearances to keep Varen. I can't go out with my hair looking like I was caught in a wind storm." She argued looking back to the mirror brushing another strand of hair back.

"Can you lock up before you leave then? I don't want to be late." He said reaching for the door. She turned and ran over quickly smiling.

"It's like we're married and you are going off to work. Kiss me goodbye!" She said excitedly. Varen stared at her realizing she put herself between him and door.

"What are you? 12? We're adults Chiffon so move!" He argued trying to shove past her. She remained blocking him and her strength kept him from getting any further. She stared up at him with her eyes still open.

"Do it." She commanded and Varen sighed kissing her quickly bringing the smile back to her face.

"Have a nice day at work honey!" She called from the open door as he exited and closed it behind him. He shook his head bringing his palm up to his face.

"What have I done?" He complained but only halfheartedly. He walked down the hallway passing by a number of other Limiters who all turned to acknowledge him as he passed.

"Morning Varen." One of the boys said nodding. Until today none of them had exactly treated him poorly, but neither had they attempted to greet him.

"Uh, morning." He said returning the nod.

"Great fight yesterday." Another said and he nodded again smiling shyly.

"Can you tell us how you did it? The volt weapon I mean?" A third added in and Varen kept walking quicker now.

"Wish I could, but I don't know myself guys. I really need to go though so another time." He called back pushing through the doors leading outside. He started walking towards the hospital ward passing a good number of students heading to class. Nearly everyone he passed looked at him and gave a signal of recognition, whether a simple nod or a smile. One Limiter even shook his hand as he walked by. He entered the medical building that Dr. Schmidtz worked out of and made his way down the hallways to her office. She was seated at her desk looking over papers when he knocked on the open door.

"Ah, Varen come in. You seem to spend more time here in the hospital than in class these days." She said motioning to a chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you ma'am and yes I think of this place like my second home lately." He joked.

"So, what I want to do if you are ok with it is take some blood. A small skin biopsy and a few CAT scans. Anything that can give us some sort of answers as to your unique condition." She explained.

"Condition? Are you treating this like some sort of illness or disease?" Varen asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all. What I'm most concerned with is your limitations. Stress has caused some changes to either appear or to awaken from dormancy. We don't know how long you've had these abilities and perhaps only just now are becoming aware of them. More importantly, we don't know how much more potential you have. What if this is only the surface being scratched?" She said and Varen nodded quickly.

"Yah, thanks Dr. Schmidtz for looking into this." She came around the desk and took a knee in front of him.

"Varen, you could be the next evolutionary step for battling the Nova. I want to help you, but I won't lie. Genetics needs answers surrounding the events involving you. Chevalier is not even aware of this yet, but they will find out and when they do they will have a field day with this. We need to be able to provide some sort of answers. There is an equal desire to help you on a personal level as there is to help you on a professional level. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Of course, I know that this is the only line of defense for humanity against the Nova. I will cooperate fully with whatever you think is best ma'am." He answered and she smiled.

"Excellent! So, let's start with a few questions that are important. Any chronic illnesses or conditions we need to know about?" She asked returning to her desk and grabbing a paper from a drawer.

"No ma'am nothing aside from common colds." He answered. Part of him was excited to get some answers especially involving his potential. What else was he possibly capable of on top of his already unique powers?

"Great, and besides what you've had during your visits here any medications?" She asked looking up. He shook his head again.

"No, only treatment while I've been here." She scratched a note on her paper and looked up smiling.

"Sexually active?" Varen blinked a few times at the question.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Elize set the pen down and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you need me to spell it out?" Varen shook his head quickly turning red.

"Yes…um I mean no, uh no to spelling it out and, well… um, yes to the question…" He said looking down at the ground. Elize didn't seem phased by his answer and scratched on the paper once more.

"Multiple people?" She continued.

"No!" He said a little louder than he meant making her look up in surprise.

"I don't understand why all of you get so weirded out about those questions. You are trained to battle extradimensional creatures in defense of our very right to exist. You spill blood and tears, watch friends die to the power of the enemies of mankind, but the very mention of sex makes you all act like children." She said angrily standing once more from her desk.

"Yeah, sorry just embarrassing saying it out loud to you I guess, even if you are a doctor." He laughed nervously.

"We can leave it at that then. I'm sure the student president would prefer that you were shy about discussing it as opposed to bragging about it anyway so you get a plus in my book for that. Let's go." She said walking past him out the door.

"Uh, Ms. Schmidtz I never said Chiffon…" He trailed off running to catch up to her.

"We'll start with the blood, sound good? Great." She said ignoring him. Over the course of nine hours he moved from room to room undergoing multiple tests. He wondered if there was any blood left in his body once they were done with how many vials they had taken. He rubbed his arm where they had stuck him with needles cringing.

"What now?" He asked walking next to Elize.

"We wait. I'll let you know as soon as the results come back and what the next step is." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Sounds good, thanks." He said.

"Before you leave you should stop by the C wing. Just a thought." She smiled waving and turning down a hallway. Varen thought about it a moment before he realized what she was referring to and he ran back the way they had come from. He slid around a corner running to a door before stopping and collecting himself. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A female voice said from within and he opened the door entering. He bowed respectfully as he approached the girl that was sitting up in the hospital bed. Her red hair was still let down and not tied up in a ponytail like usual. She had it back behind her ears and head still as she sat looking over at him.

"Good evening Arnette." He said standing up straight.

"Hello Varen." She said smiling slightly. He had never seen her smile before and it made him feel glad that she was now awake at last. She still did not seem like the wild Pandora he had seen so many times before. She was calm and serene quietly sitting in her bed.

"I heard you were awake and wanted to at least stop by." He said and she reached over grabbing the vase of flowers he had brought by.

"You came by once already didn't you?" She said motioning to the flowers.

"I did yes." He admitted.

"Attia told me earlier today. She said you had brought them for me. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He shifted nervously not sure how to answer her.

"I know you hate me, but I'm not going anywhere Arnette. I have my reasons for being here, and I promise that no matter what I'll do everything I can to defend the Pandora. I just…I want you to give me a chance. That's all." He said trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. She sat staring at him for what felt an eternity. She set the flowers back down on her table and laid back in her bed breathing deep.

"I don't hate you. Not at all. The girls and I have always been popular and strong. That kind of thing gets to your head and can make you say and do some pretty stupid stuff. I learned a lesson that I think I needed to learn on that mission. I got my ass kicked and you saved me. I can't repay that, and it was humiliating. I think we all need to be humiliated once in a while yah know?" She said smiling again. Varen felt a weight lifted off his heart the likes of which he'd never felt before.

"Thanks." He said breathing a sigh of relief. She reached an arm out waving him closer.

"Come here I gotta hug you now I guess right? To make it official?" She laughed and he chuckled too sitting on the edge of her bed wrapping an arm around her back. He felt like the final piece of a large complex puzzle had finally snapped into place. He could feel her tremble slightly crying slightly which only made his eyes water slightly as well. It was twice now that he let his emotions go for good reasons and just let himself be vulnerable. Perhaps for Arnette too it was a chance to put aside the animal she had been and be normal.

"So what now?" He asked. She sniffled once backing up from him and rubbed her eyes dry.

"Ugh, I haven't done that in a long time. Don't tell anyone you saw me cry. I don't know I guess we just start over. Attia told me about what happened yesterday. You really challenged Chiffon Fairchild huh?"

"Yeah I did." He laughed and she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Balls of steel my friend. She's crazy. Almost killed me in our first year if not for Ticy. That's why they irritate me sometimes. I'm a sore loser and I know it, but in the moment I can't control it. She could of squashed my head like a grape, I feel bad for the poor bastard that she pairs with right?" She laughed and Varen chuckled nervously.

"Heh, yah uh…" He said scratching his chin. She stopped laughing and stared at him hard.

"No way…you and Chiffon?" She forced out staring in disbelief.

"Yah…" He answered sheepishly.

"You challenged her to a fight, got your ass kicked, summoned a volt weapon, and then paired with her?" She asked incredulously.

"More or less that's basically what happened yeah." He answered.

"Did she perform the baptism?" Arnette pried further.

"Baptism?" Varen asked.

"Her stigmata! When a Pandora gives a stigmata to her Limiter we call that the baptism. So? Did she?" Arnette pressed further and Varen turned around pulling the color of his shirt down behind his neck. Arnette leaned forward seeing the stigmata implanted in his skin.

"Oh damn she did! You're a full on Limiter now! I go unconscious for a few days and the whole world turns upside down." She said shaking her head.

"It's been a ride for sure yes." He agreed and she rested a hand on his.

"Thanks again Varen, I mean it. Can you come by again? I have to stay here a few days longer, but I'd like to talk more, maybe with everyone else too." She asked as he stood.

"Of course, we have a lot to talk about especially you and I after what happened in the Lowlands. Attia wants me to meet Elizabeth as well." Arnette nodded as he spoke.

"I think she will like you, yes. Good night then Varen." She waved as he left. He walked back along the walkways leading to his building thinking about how today had closed off the last painful portion of his time here. There was a small bit of excitement just thinking about getting to know Arnette and her friends better and finally be accepted by them. Most of all he wanted to know who Elizabeth was and why she was spoken about with such high regards. The number two Pandora of their class behind Chiffon was the only thing he knew about her. She had to be powerful too in order to hold that position. It put her above even Ticy.

He walked up the steps entering his building still thinking about it. He unlocked his door stepping inside and dropped his bag on the floor. His mouth hung open as he looked around the room. A new dresser was setup along the wall along with a few bookshelves and furniture. A few stuffed animals were arranged on the bed as well as a pile of clothes left in the corner of the living room.

"Welcome home!" Chiffon shouted happily running over hugging him.

"What the hell…" Varen asked.

"What? This? I'm moving in!" Chiffon said and Varen stared down at her.

"You're what!?" He asked grabbing her arms. She looked up at him sliding her eyes open again. It seemed that while they were alone she now opened her eyes all the time.

"Sister Margaret approved it since we are an official pair. Can I not live here?" She asked sadly and he closed his eyes sighing. He put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Please stay with me." He said kissing the top of her head and she leaned against him breathing deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered nuzzling against him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You've never heard of the Mably family?" Chiffon asked shortly after her and Varen had laid down in bed.

"I've heard of them of course, but she's from that Mably family?" Varen asked turning to lay on his side facing Chiffon. He had asked Chiffon about Elizabeth wanting to know more about her before he met her. Chiffon seemed like a good person to ask being the student president.

"Mably pharmaceuticals are one of the wealthiest families in the world. They are the foremost supplier of medical and cosmetic products to all the Genetics facilities and non-hybrid cities. They profited heavily off the Genetics program with the increase in need for medical equipment. Also since the majority of personnel are female cosmetics skyrocketed as well." Chiffon explained.

"So she's powerful is what you're saying?" Varen asked and Chiffon nodded.

"She is. Elizabeth is the heir to the Mably family company. Her voice has influence and when she speaks people listen. She is a top rate Pandora whose elegance is only rivaled by her ferocity in combat. I think that one day she may lead Pandora into a new era." Chiffon said.

"You think highly of her." Varen stated and Chiffon turned on her side facing Varen as well. She blinked her glowing eyes as she looked at him.

"I do. I admire her greatly and although I am the student president here I hope I can someday be as great a leader as she is. She's also very popular, and so pretty it makes me jealous." Varen laughed as Chiffon's face twisted in irritation.

"I don't think being pretty is a qualification of a great leader Chiffon." He said and she snorted still irritated.

"That's because you don't understand women at all. You can be a great Pandora with all the qualities to make you a perfect leader, but unless you have the looks to back it up no one will give you a second glance. Humans are superficial creatures that desire physical perfection." She said. Varen didn't realize that Chiffon had these sorts of thoughts or that she was concerned with her appearance. Varen had always found her to be attractive even when they had first met. Now, over six months later he found her more desirable than ever.

She was of average height at around five foot five and her body was fit from the training she did. He doubted there was any fat on her at all as he looked over her body while they lay in bed. Her legs were soft, but betrayed the strength he knew she had. She was capable of any of the high end skills that Pandora's utilized. The thing about her that he found most appealing was her eyes. Those unique yellow eyes that she always hid away from the world in fear of judgment. The way they glowed and seemed to dance with hidden power always drew him in and made it impossible to look away. It was those eyes that now stared at him now slightly narrowed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked sounding even more irritated.

"Huh?" Varen asked shaking his head realizing he had been eyeing her body for a while.

"I asked what…are…you…staring at?" Now she sounded angry. In Varen's mind he quickly came up with a few good lies to possibly defuse the situation. She had been opening up to him about something she was self-conscious about and he had stopped listening and gotten caught up in her body unintentionally.

"You're really pretty." He smiled laughing slightly. She blinked a few times and her eye twitched in anger.

"Am I? I mean I saw you stare at my legs and up my body and linger on my chest for quite some time. Did you even know I have a head?" She asked furiously.

"Hey! I was just thinking that your eyes were your best feature! You were talking about how important it is to be pretty and it made me think about you and that you should also consider yourself very attractive! I didn't mean to stare I just find you to be perfect how you are!" He argued desperate to calm her before things got out of control.

"My eyes…you really don't mind them?" She asked a bit calmer.

"No, I don't. I'm very happy you are yourself here at home and open them. I don't want you to feel like you need to hide anything." He said and she seemed to relax.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you then. Since you're so good at smooth talking out of situations." She smiled. He breathed easier turning away from her and closing his eyes.

"Good night Chiffon." He said and he heard her shuffle a bit. He opened his eyes seeing a white cloth of some sort dangling from her hand in front of his face. She dropped it on the bed in front of him as she wrapped an arm around him pressing up against his back.

"We're not done yet." She whispered as he identified the cloth as her shirt. He had waited a long time to feel about Genetics the way he did now. Without a doubt he loved being at this school.

It was shortly after one in the afternoon when Varen had received a summons to the command center at West Genetics. He was sitting outside eating between classes with Attia who had noticed him. The white haired Pandora was already finished with her morning classes and had an hour or so to kill. They hadn't talked for long before the announcement requesting his attendance came over the speakers situated around the facility. He looked over at Attia who only shrugged a little.

"Might be about the fight between you and Chiffon. Chevalier has probably heard about it and wants answers. Best to get going now. I will walk with you." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed and threw his garbage into a nearby waste container. They walked through the streets until they came across the main central building of the facility. Two Pandora stood out front with Chevalier uniforms guarding the entrance. These were not student Pandora, but active duty who had long since graduated.

"Good luck." Attia said waving and walking back the way they had come. Varen slowly approached the building and the two Pandora narrowed their eyes at him as he passed by.

"You're the one who can summon a volt weapon?" One of them asked as he was just about to open the door.

"I am." He answered without looking back. One of them scoffed at his answer.

"Not much to look at." She laughed and Varen grinned feeling a bit more confident these days.

"When I come back out I'll introduce you to it up close if you'd like?" He responded entering the building and closing the door before either of the women could formulate a response to his threat. He shook his head once inside. Maybe everything that had happened over the last few weeks had gotten to his head, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He concluded that it was a mixture of the newfound abilities he had along with the unknown potential of what he still had yet to understand about himself. Chiffon was only in her second year and was already the top student in the entire school and the fact that she was his partner inflated his ego a bit as well he had to admit.

"Good morning Varen." Sister Margaret said walking down the hallway towards him.

"Ma'am." He responded bowing. She guided him to a room with a large central table. Four men in Chevalier uniforms sat at the table as he entered. It seemed Attia's suspicions were correct about why he had been called in.

"Gentlemen, this is Varen Askiligar a first year Limiter here at West Genetics." Sister Margaret said and Varen bowed once more.

"Nice to meet you all." He said sitting in a seat Sister Margaret pointed to. The men all had serious expressions on their face as he took a seat. These were clearly men of importance within Chevalier and his previous bravado and confidence quickly dwindled down into nothing under the weight of their gaze.

"Mr. Askiligar my name is General Renalt. I am the commander of the Asakura Chevalier forces. This is Majors Townsend, Campbell, and Michaels. Together we represent Chevalier's leadership here in Asakura. Do you understand?" One of the men asked.

"Yes sir." Varen responded quickly. The man nodded.

"Good, then you understand that we have little time for pleasantries or idle chit chat. What do you know about a man named Kyle Monroe?" He asked. Varen thought about it a moment, but the name held no meaning that he could think of.

"Sorry sir I'm not familiar with that name." Varen answered. General Renalt motioned to one of his subordinates and he slid a folder across the desk to Varen. He opened it and saw numerous photos of a man that Varen instantly recognized.

"Those help?" The general asked. Varen gripped the table slightly trying not to let his emotions rise.

"Yes sir, this is the man that seemed to be in charge of the encampment we infiltrated. He had managed to use Nova genetic material to create two unknown types of animals with the ability to neutralize Pandora and Limiters." Varen answered.

"Correct. Kyle Monroe is his name and he leads what we consider to be a cult called the Novitiates. They raid Chevalier transports and assets for whatever they can get their hands on to conduct their own experiments. Real nasty group of people." The general explained.

"I don't know much more than that sir. Only what I encountered that night." Varen said and the general nodded.

"I know son, that's not why you're here. It's been brought to our attention you possess unique skills that has us intrigued. You are showing signs of having the abilities of a Pandora without any stigmata correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir so it seems, but I should let you know that I do have a stigmata now." Varen corrected.

"Yes, you are partnered with a one Chiffon Fairchild I see that. News of you hasn't quite reached the main branch of Chevalier, and before it does I want to know what you are capable of. You could be very valuable to us Mr. Askiligar." The general continued looking over some other papers that must of detailed things about Varen.

"What do you need me to do?" Varen asked and general Renalt smiled.

"How would you like to go after him?" He asked pointing to the man in the photo Varen held. The same man that nearly killed him and Arnette. Varen could still see her bloody body dangling from the mouth of the beasts he had controlled which only made his temper flare slightly.

"I'm only a first year Limiter sir." Varen said through gritted teeth.

"So you are, and yet we have a desire to field test your abilities and see just what you can do. So, how about it? You want him?" General Renalt smiled once more.

"I do." Varen answered crumpling the photo in his hand. The men all nodded in approval.

"Then he's yours. We think he's holed up in the country De Orleana. Surveillance shows that we think he has a laboratory there used to manufacture some of the material he uses in his experiments. At the very least we can shut down a portion of whatever he is up to and maybe learn some answers about their intentions. We can also see if you truly are capable of everything I'm told about you." The general said.

"Who will lead the assault?" Varen asked.

"You, of course. Normally it would be absurd to think that a mere first year Limiter could handle such a responsibility, but for some reason I think you have what it takes. The reports say that you function best under stress and your true power shines when faced with unimaginable odds." He answered.

"So, you will send me in alone just to test what I'm capable of even if I die?" Varen asked angrily.

"You will do as you're commanded to do. However, to lessen your feelings of distrust I assure you we have no desire to see you die. We simply want to see exactly how far you can be pushed and how dedicated you are. Besides, you won't be alone out there. Choose four Pandora to accompany you, we will leave that up to you." Renalt said.

"Four Pandora? So a team of eight or so people." Varen said out loud and the general shook his head.

"No Mr. Askiligar. You and four Pandora that is all. No Limiters." One of the majors corrected.

"No Limiters? Are you mad, how can the Pandora function without their partners?" Varen asked incredulously.

"They will have you to protect them right? Or are you saying you aren't capable of defending them? Sister Margaret assured us that it was your desire to protect the Pandora at all costs even should it cost you your life." General Renalt answered.

"Anyone I want?" Varen asked narrowing his eyes and the general nodded.

"Varen, take some time…" Sister Margaret started, but Varen cut her off.

"Chiffon Fairchild, Attia Simmons, and Arnette McMillan." Varen said without hesitation.

"Really? The Pandora who tried to kill you is one of the women you want beside you out there? This is getting more interesting by the minute. That is only three though? Have another in mind?" Renalt asked making Varen think hard. Ticy came to mind first, but he decided against it. Were something to happen out there it was important she remained at the school as the vice president. Ingrid and Creo were his next thoughts after fighting with them on their last mission, but he hadn't spoken to them yet since.

"I would like to volunteer." A girl's voice said from the doorway. Varen turned around seeing a long blonde haired Pandora standing with her arms over her chest leaning on the door frame. Varen instantly felt like he was in the presence of nobility just looking at her. Of all the Pandora he had seen and met during his time here this one was a cut above the rest when it came to the aura she seemed to give off.

"You are early Ms. Mably. You weren't supposed to be here for another half an hour." Sister Margaret said.

"It's fine isn't it? Gentlemen, pleasure to see you again as always." She said bowing. Even her voice demanded attention. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he admitted that this Pandora was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. All the Pandora he knew were attractive, but this girl different. A certain noble beauty hung in the air about her, that was who Elizabeth Mably was.

"Ms. Elizabeth always nice to see you. Give our regards to your father when next you speak to him please." General Renalt said smiling to the Pandora.

"Of course, but for now I would like to volunteer my services." She said looking at Varen who looked away quickly. He hadn't felt this nervous since standing in the arena against Chiffon.

"Oh? I didn't know you and Mr. Askiligar were close." The general said and she smiled widely.

"We are not, but I want to see him too. I want to see what he can do and how worthy he is of the power he's been given." She said.

"Then it's settled. Sister Margaret we will leave informing the other Pandora up to you. Prepare them to leave as soon as possible. Mr. Askiligar I don't need to remind you that this is a unique mission, a first of its kind. Pandora have never operated without their Limiters present, nor have second year Pandora been tasked with such a mission. Furthermore a Limiter has never been granted operational command especially a first year. When you say it all out loud it sounds like a failure waiting to happen, and yet…let's see what you're made of." Renalt said.

"As you wish, I will inform Ms. Simmons, Fairchild, and McMillan." Sister Margaret said respectfully.

"You are dismissed Mr. Askiligar." The general said and Varen stood bowing once more. He walked past Elizabeth without looking at her.

"May we reschedule for another time. Due to this missions sudden arrival I think it's important to spend some time with my mission commander." Elizabeth asked and the general nodded.

"Of course Ms. Mably another time then." She smiled and bowed turning and walking quickly to catch up to Varen. She slowed her pace down once she was beside him walking the hallway. He didn't look at her and continued walking which drew another smile from her.

"Problem?" She asked coolly.

"You're Elizabeth Mably right?" Varen asked.

"I am, pleasure…" She started.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I didn't ask for your help. I don't need to prove myself to you and now I have a Pandora coming along that I know nothing about nor what she's capable of. Out there we need to trust each other because that's all we are going to have is each other. Think about that next time you volunteer for something that has nothing to do with you involving people you know nothing about!" Varen turned yelling at her. He had backed her up against a wall standing toe to toe with her. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily from the shock of his sudden anger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Varen. I am Elizabeth Mably, and from now until the end of our mission I am in your care. Please protect me as you did my friends." She said lightly pressing on his chest with her hands forcing him back a step. She bowed respectfully and then stood straight smiling again. He sighed and shook his head turning and walking once more. She followed coming up beside him once more.

"So, what now?" He asked and she tapped her chin.

"Well, I agree trust is important so what can I do to earn your trust Mr. Askiligar?" She asked.

"We don't know anything about each other." He said and she laughed lightly.

"So shoot." She answered. Varen felt awkward walking with her like a commoner beside a queen. They neared the doors leading out of the command center and he scratched his head shrugging his shoulders.

"What's your favorite food?" Was the best he could come up with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Varen grabbed the laces on his boots and tied them tightly double knotting the cords and tucking them down. He had already changed into the Limiter combat uniform earlier and now waited in the combat deployment zone of the facility. A single Interceptor a couple hundred feet behind him idled quietly, its rotors spinning above. He looked at his wrist checking the time on his digital watch. He grabbed a light backpack nearby and slung it over his shoulder. His combat rifle was attached on the side of the pack along with extra ammunition and clips. He jogged to the Interceptor and opened the side door climbing up into the transport. He turned seeing four people approaching from one of the buildings across the tarmac.

As they approached the vehicle, Varen stood on the edge of the door and reached a hand out. Attia took it and he helped pull her up inside. He helped Chiffon, Arnette, and Elizabeth up into the Interceptor before he closed the door and banged on the door three times. The pilot throttled the transport up and they felt it lift off the ground. Varen took a seat with the Pandora as they stowed away their packs. All four were in the same combat uniforms he had seen the Pandora wear during the last mission in the Lowlands.

"Thanks." Arnette said leaning towards Varen.

"For?" He asked.

"Thinking of me for this. I'd really like to get this guy back for what he did to me." She answered and he nodded.

"There was no way I could do this without you or Attia. You both deserve to bring this guy down just as much as I do." He replied and Attia gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

"We are like an elite team right?" Arnette said happily.

"What? Like special forces or something?" Chiffon asked.

"Exactly! We have Varen, the only guy who can produce a volt weapon. Chiffon Fairchild, the most feared Pandora in our school. Elizabeth Mably, the most influential Pandora in the world. I am clearly the most aggressive." Arnette explained.

"What about me?" Attia asked looking up.

"Well, any low hanging ceilings will be easily maneuvered through for you!" Arnette laughed making everyone chuckle a bit except Attia.

"Haha! A short joke! Haven't heard any of those before!" Attia said sarcastically.

"We need a name then." Elizabeth said and Arnette pointed to her nodding.

"Yes! Elizabeth is right." Arnette agreed. Varen had leaned back against the wall of the Interceptor and closed his eyes. The travel time from West Genetics to De Orleana would be a few hours and he wanted to get as much rest as he could.

"You alright?" Chiffon whispered leaning close to him.

"Yah, just want to make sure I'm fully rested before we get there." He answered gripping her hand tightly.

"Hey, lovebirds give it a rest will yah?" Attia joked and Chiffon turned red leaning back in her seat. Varen opened an eye seeing everyone laugh lightly at her embarrassment and smiled a bit himself. Elizabeth gave him a nod as he closed his eyes once more trying to rest.

He had spent most of the day prior to this talking with Elizabeth and getting to know her better. It took a little while, but gradually he felt more comfortable talking with her. She was a wealthy and powerful Pandora, but her attitude did not show it. Never once did he feel like she talked down to him, or treated him like he was lower class. At first he thought perhaps she was simply acting that way to try to make him feel more comfortable, but now I believed she simply didn't flaunt her position. When she walked or spoke there was the definitive grace behind it that indicated her noble upbringing, but that's where it ended. She was polite, honest, and honorable from what Varen could gather. Chiffon admired her and he could slightly understand after his limited time with her.

Chiffon had seemed quite happy later that evening to learn that he had finally met Elizabeth and found common ground. This happiness of course was turned into anger at the announcement of their impending departure to De Orleana on a mission he had volunteered her for. Nonetheless, he couldn't imagine going anywhere without Chiffon now. Maybe it was part of their pairing and the Ereinbar Set they now shared, but being apart just felt painful thinking about. Thankfully, he could tell through their link that she felt the same way. He found that when he slept many of his dreams revolved around Chiffon due to the Ereinbar Set. His brain would pick up bits and pieces of her thoughts and feelings and filter them to him even in his sleep.

"Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?" Varen heard a female voice say.

"In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything." He heard his own voice say, but it wasn't from his own lips. He opened his eyes and was standing in the rain. He seemed to be back at West Genetics, but he saw himself standing a few feet away talking to who looked to be Arnette. He blinked shaking his head watching the two speak. What struck him the most was that the Varen he watched looked vastly different than he did now. He was stronger looking, and stood straighter with a more authoritative stance. He wore a modified Genetics uniform that was black, and still had the West Genetics emblem on the shoulder, but now under it included a winged bird of some sort clutching a sword.

"Please, I'm begging you don't do this." Arnette said reaching out touching his chest. Varen watched himself reach up and remove Arnette's hand. It was strange watching himself have a conversation with her, but something about the whole scenario was out of place. He watched the other Varen drop her hand and turn to walk away.

"I love you!" Arnette cried causing his other self to stop.

"I know." He responded and kept walking without looking back.

"Times up sleeping beauty." Arnette said and he sat up straight breathing hard. She jumped back a bit in surprise as he grabbed at his chest trying to stop his heart from racing. He looked around seeing that he was still in the Interceptor. The other girls were all asleep and he closed his eyes steadying his breath running a hand through his hair. His face was covered in sweat and he felt anxiety the likes of which he had never felt before.

"Hey, you alright?" Arnette asked putting her hand on his head. He nodded once taking a deep breath.

"Just a dream. I'm alright." He answered and she sat back in her seat.

"One hell of a dream it looks like." She said and again he nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." He responded getting up from his seat. He patted Chiffon on the shoulder making her yawn and sit up. Her eyes remained closed now that they were amongst others, but he knew she was awake now. He tapped Attia's leg while Arnette nudged Elizabeth causing both girls to open their eyes.

"Almost there?" Attia asked rubbing her eyes and straightening her skirt. Varen nodded opening a steel case on the wall nearby. He produced four rifles and handed one to each Pandora. He also handed each one a suppressor to attach to the barrel of the weapons.

"In case we need to do things from a distance before we get in close." He explained as the girls began readying themselves.

"Five minutes." One of the pilots said over the radio. They all strapped on flak vests tightening the sides so they were secure. Varen had requested increased protection this time after the amount of gunfire he had seen during their last mission. As such the girls all attached a pair of ballistic greaves to their shins and knees as well as protection for their elbows and forearms. Everyone but Chiffon whose hair was shorter tied their hair back into ponytails and opened their packs grabbing a small container. Dark colors of paint were in each container and they each spread it on their faces making it harder to distinguish them in the dim light. Once they were done they covered their hands in fingerless combat gloves and attached their shoulder cameras to the ballistic vest that would transmit back to West Genetics. Finally they inserted the ear piece that would be their radio.

"A little bulky, but I feel safer this time." Attia said adjusting her vest slipping a few clips into the holders.

"Our fearless leader insisted on our protection." Elizabeth said.

"Always trying to protect us." Chiffon smiled shoving him playfully.

"We really need a name, we look so cool." Arnette said and everyone looked around the transport and had to nod in agreement.

"Thirty seconds!" The radio called and the dim lights inside went off drowning the hold in darkness.

"Later let's go!" Varen said sliding the door open allowing the rushing air to hit them. It was late at night with no moon in the sky. He pointed to his eyes and then to each of the girls who nodded. They slipped a pair of goggles over their eyes that would provide night vision as Varen did the same. The darkness was immediately replaced by the glow of green as the image intensifier goggles provided vision to see everything.

The transport spun once and hovered over the ground a few feet off the ground. Varen jumped out first landing on his feet and turned as each girl followed him off the transport. He reached out grabbing each of them by the arm as they landed helping them stay steady. Once they were all down the Interceptor lifted off and flew away leaving them in silence.

"Such a gentleman." Elizabeth said through the radio. Varen rolled his eyes motioning for them to advance. They clipped their rifles to a sling on their vests and let them hang to their sides as they began hiking across the open grassland. De Orleana was further north than they were used to and the cold of late winter early spring was more apparent here. The target location was about an hour's hike north of their position.

"This place sucks." Arnette said through the radio. They were spaced out about fifty feet apart as they walked in a staggered formation. Close enough to see each other, but far enough that spoken words were impossible short of shouting.

"At least there's no wind." Attia answered back.

"It's cold enough out here without thinking of some gust of wind blowing up my skirt." Arnette said and Varen heard Chiffon giggle.

"So wear some pants then." Varen said.

"Just wait until you are in a real fight needing to move as fast as we do. It's far easier to move in a skirt. I expect after tonight you will be strutting your stuff around the Genetics facility in a skirt once you realize how uncomfortable pants are." Arnette laughed.

"That I would pay to see." Chiffon laughed.

"Just be sure not to tear your pants Varen, there's no telling what could happen to a man stripped down to his underwear amongst four Pandora." Elizabeth joked causing more laughter. Varen kept the fact that to himself brief visions of four Pandora having their way with him wasn't exactly a threat.

"Got your mind on the mission or something else Varen?" Chiffon said through the radio angrily. He quickly cleared his mind silently cursing himself. He had forgotten that their link didn't only share Chiffon's emotions and feelings to him, but she could sense him as well and his inappropriate thoughts had been sense by her loud and clear.

"Hah! He thought about it didn't he?" Arnette howled.

"Typical man to take a joke and twist it into a perverted fantasy. Didn't you know your Pandora can see everything you think about?" Attia said chuckling.

"Yah I got it already." Varen said irritated, but also full of guilt.

Roughly forty minutes later they were approaching the location they were tasked with locating. Their joking and casual talk had stopped and now each person was quiet. He could feel the slight anxiety in Chiffon as they continued towards where the warehouse would be located. His own heart rate had increased as well as they drew closer. He checked his map and watch looking forward again.

"Five or ten minutes and we should see it." He said quietly into the radio. They crested a hill a few minutes later and saw the structure in the distance. It was a large single building with flood lights around the top illuminating the area around it. A few trucks were parked in various places around the outside along with two guard towers near the front. From their vantage point the only way in was a large open bay door in the front past the two towers. They crept up within a few hundred feet before gathering together and crouching low. They could see a guard within each tower and three more near the front of the building.

"Five people out front. Elizabeth and Attia take the towers, Chiffon, Attia, and I will handle the others." Varen whispered and they all nodded turning and continuing forward. Elizabeth slung her rifle behind her back and put her hands down at her side palms down. She moved her fingers like she was typing on invisible keyboards making Varen look at her curiously.

"Volt weapon, stigma satellites." Elizabeth said quietly and two objects materialized above her head. They followed above her head as she walked rotating in various directions. Each was oddly shaped like an abstract polygon each roughly the size of a closed fist.

"Please, allow me." Elizabeth radioed as they neared within 100 feet.

"Watch Varen." Chiffon said and Elizabeth floated off the ground only a foot or so high and closed her eyes tapping away with her fingers. Lights swirled around her hands and fingers taking the shape of small consoles with different buttons and switches no larger than her hands. She worked them meticulously and the satellites above her spun a few times before snapping in a single direction each. A moment later and red beams of light arced from the objects in rapid succession. They struck each of the five guards with perfect precision burning straight through their bodies. Without a sound all five dropped dead and Elizabeth lowered to the ground as the lights around her hands disappeared. The satellites remained above her head and she smiled nodding at Varen.

"Alright, yeah I'm glad we brought you." He admitted and she bowed slightly.

"Clock is ticking time to move fast." Chiffon said and they jogged past the towers into the open bay doors. The room seemed to be a dock for loading and unloading with a single closed door leading further into the building. There were crates in various places as well as small devices to help load them. The girls stopped inside scanning the room before looking at Varen.

"We go in and end this." He said pointing to the door and they all nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everyone unclipped their rifles and set them against a wall along with their goggles. One by one they called their volt weapons into existence. The girls all took a moment to particularly pay attention to Varen as his sword appeared in his hands. Chiffon smiled slightly before turning to face the door. The others looked at him a bit longer as he lowered the sword to his side.

"Just crazy that you can do that." Attia said.

"You were able to do that before Chiffon baptized you?" Arnette asked and Varen nodded.

"Yeah, but I couldn't enact a freezing field until she performed the baptism. The weapon came to me before." He explained and Arnette shrugged.

"Crazy times we live in." She said turning to face the door as well.

"About as crazy as you trying to kill him during a Carnival and failing. Then being saved by him on your first mission, and now participating in a second mission under his command." Chiffon said with a bit more venom then she meant. Arnette visibly cringed a little bit at the jab Chiffon made.

"Yeah, that too." Arnette responded quietly.

"Let's go we can fight amongst ourselves after we're done." Elizabeth said. Varen nodded and stepped forward setting his feet. He leaned back slightly before raising his foot and slamming it into the door cracking the frame. The door swung open wildly from the impact of his kick. It shocked Varen because he knew he wasn't strong enough to kick the door as hard as he had. It was possible he was still drawing on some sort of power within him he was unaware of yet. He figured it was something to discuss with Dr. Schmidtz later.

They realized that the building was actually one huge laboratory. There were no walls or doors, just an open floor with rows and rows of tables that had various chemicals and test tubes assembled. Numerous crates and storage containers were littered around the lab some large enough to hold a small vehicle. Over a dozen people in white lab coats looked up at the sudden sound of Varen kicking the door open. They looked around frantically stepping back from the tables they worked on. A few beakers and other equipment toppled over as they moved.

"Regular little science fair going on in here." Arnette said as she followed Varen into the room.

"They are experimenting with Nova genetic material in here. What are they doing?" Chiffon said coming up beside him.

"Kyle Monroe, where is he?" Varen asked loud enough that the lab scientists could hear. They all looked at each other, but none spoke up.

"Something's not right here." Attia whispered.

"What's up?" Arnette asked.

"Five guards to protect a lab of this size? Look around there's no one else but these scientists. No mercenaries, no soldiers, and no resistance." Attia continued and Varen nodded in agreement.

"I won't ask again, where is Kyle Monroe?" Varen called out again angrily.

"Do it!" One of the scientists said and further away another man pressed a button on a small device he held in his hand. Four explosions went off around the room as the fronts of four different crates blew off. From within each crate a large shirtless man stepped out holding a pair of axes. They looked exactly the same in every way including their faces and bald heads. They each stood near seven feet in height and their bodies looked like pure muscle.

"What in the hell is that?" Elizabeth asked. A metal shutter slammed down behind them blocking the door out.

"No escape Pandora, now you've done it." One of the scientists laughed. Varen smiled making the man's laughter die away.

"All you've done is made it so you are equally trapped in here with four very angry Pandora." Varen explained.

"Only if you can get through the Reforged!" The man laughed again pointing at the four large men now blocking their advance. Attia stepped forward twirling her weapon above her head. The large spiked ball spun through the air on the chain she held faster and faster.

"Attia." Varen said and she nodded setting her feet.

"Acceleration!" She yelled propelling forward with a burst of speed. She spun lightly twice in the air letting the momentum of the weapon carry her around swinging it at the nearest man. His facial expression never changed from looking passive or uncaring as the ball raced towards him. With incredible speed he raised one of the axes up as the ball connected sending it bouncing harmlessly away. The man's arm never even moved from the impact which the weight of the weapon alone would have thrown a normal man back. Attia landed and nimbly backpedaled towards her team. A few of the scientists laughed smiling to themselves.

"Break them." Varen said walking forward determined. Everyone but Elizabeth split off towards one of the men. She remained back calling her consoles to her hands floating above the ground again a few inches tapping away. Varen leveled his sword in front of him approaching one of the men slowly. He hadn't fought with it before, but it felt as if he had countless times before. That was what made a volt weapon special. He didn't hesitate bringing the large blade across in a wide arc aimed across the man's stomach. Only then did what the scientists refer to as the Reforged truly awaken.

With the size and mass of these men Varen did not expect them to be dexterous, but they were. Both axes snapped upward catching his sword deflecting it cleanly before it ever came close. He had to step back quickly as the axes changed direction now slicing downwards towards Varen's body. The man's face did not change but his eyes began to glow blue and he heard Chiffon cry out. The Pandora fell to a knee trembling heavily.

"Can't…move!" Chiffon yelled as the men raised their axes high. It was just like before with the animals that had neutralized their stigmata. Varen felt nothing odd and could still move freely and on instinct he raised a hand forward.

"Freezing!" He shouted sending blue lights across the room. The scientists stood locked in place unable to move, but the large men seemed unaffected. The lights spread past the Pandora and they all looked up smiling as Varen's freezing ability counteracted whatever effect the large men were having on their stigmata. In unison they all deflected the strikes that had nearly connected with their heads. Chiffon lowered her gauntlet and regained her footing.

"That's my Limiter." She smiled. Red bursts of lasers flared overhead as Elizabeth unleased a volley of shots into the Reforged. A few connected with their bodies leaving smoking wounds, but seeming to cause no significant damage. Attia stepped back next to him breathing a bit heavier.

"Not bad Varen. Saved us again." She said bumping her hip into him. Across the way Arnette and Chiffon moved near each other as well. Varen reached up unclipping a section of his sword. He pulled the auxiliary blade free holding it in his offhand.

"Care to dance Ms. Simmons?" He asked and she gave a mock curtsey as the two Reforged closed in on them.

"As long as you promise to call me in the morning!" She laughed sending her weapon in another spin. Both sets of axes came slicing across towards them and Varen bent over letting Attia roll over his back still swinging the flail beside her. The axes passed over them as she landed back on her feet on his other side. They spun around each other blocking the axes as they came in quickly form various angles. Attia gripped the chain letting the ball stop its rotation using it deflect the axes. Varen worked both the blades in his hands catching each axe blade before they could connect. As large as the swords were they felt lighter than they should and he was able to work them with perfect precision.

Varen spun around flinging his left hand forward letting the sword fly piercing through one of the Reforged chests. It staggered back as it looked down at the blade buried to the hilt in its body. As it looked back up Varen took Attia's hand swinging her around as she used her other hand to build momentum with the meteor hammer. There was no time for the Reforged to react as Varen launched Attia forward combined with the momentum of her volt weapon the last thing it saw was her smiling face as the weapon smashed its head into a shower of black fragments. The headless torso fell to its knees and toppled over spilling more black fluid from the wound.

"Another round?" Varen asked as they closed in on the second Reforged threatening them. It still showed no signs of emotion at the loss of its comrade.

"Would love to!" Attia said flanking the Reforged. Varen stepped forward first feinting the enemy into slashing wildly with its axes while Attia slid the spiked ball across the floor sending it into the man's legs. Varen spun once flipping the sword in his hand as the man crashed onto his back. Just as he hit the ground Varen buried the blade through his skull and the arms went limp. He looked across the way as Arnette slid her scythe out of the neck of one of the Reforged. Chiffon had her gauntlet wrapped around the others head as black liquid leaked out between the claws of her hand. She opened it letting the body fall to the ground, then head nothing more than a mess of crushed flesh.

"Now, I believe we were talking about Kyle Monroe." Varen said catching his breath and ripping his offhand sword free from the body of one of the Reforged. He reattached it to the main sword before walking forward. The scientist's faces were full of fear as the Pandora approached slowly. Elizabeth put a hand up to her ear switching frequencies. Varen heard her send the all clear to Chevalier and that they had secured the facility. They could handle the cleanup once they arrived.

"He was never here." One of the men said quickly.

"Then where?" Varen asked and the man shook his head.

"I was just assigned here that's all. We only saw him once when we first arrived. He's never been back!"

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked walking up beside them.

"Isn't obvious?" Varen said looking back at Elizabeth.

"Human experimentation. You're using Nova cells to modify human DNA. You're all insane." Chiffon answered before Elizabeth could.

"Those four things back there were something you psychopaths cooked up aren't they?" Varen asked.

"We did only what we were told. The Novitiates are the ones who did that!" The scientist argued.

"Through the use of your scientific expertise they did that. You are no less guilty than they are!" Attia yelled.

"You think that's the worst they've come up with? You have no idea what they are capable of. We were told to break down the genetic code of the Nova material or we would be fed to pets Mr. Monroe creates! Anyone who tried to disrupt us was to be dealt with using the Reforged. What would you have us do, we are just scientists?" The man yelled back.

"Everything in life is a choice and you made yours. You figured that those Reforged as you call them could handle us. You sure were confident when you activated them and only now are making excuses for your actions now that your experiments failed." Arnette said.

"Did you not hear me little girl? Those are nothing compared to what the Novitiates have at their disposal. You're a fool if you think that the Nova are the only thing this world has to fear. The Nova appear every few years, but the Novitiates are always here, and always watching. There are far worse things than death and they will show you." The scientist responded.

"You little…" Arnette said leveling her scythe, but Varen put his arm in front of her blocking her path.

"It's not worth it, let Chevalier have them. We'll find out where Kyle is sooner or later. Only a matter of time before he runs out of hiding places. For now we will just keep him on the run." Varen said and Arnette spit on the ground.

"How can you be so calm? They tried to kill us and now you want to let them live for Chevalier to have. Give me ten seconds with him and I'll make him talk!" Arnette argued and Varen spun angrily grabbing her by the front of her vest pushing her against a nearby crate. Again he felt stronger than he ever had before. Her body was lighter than it should have been as he pushed her.

"We don't murder Arnette, our mission is complete. Is there a problem?" He growled narrowing his eyes at her.

" _I love you!"_ Varen shook his head as images of Arnette in the dream he had flashed through his mind. He felt a hand on his forearm and he looked over seeing Chiffon standing next to him.

"Your stigmata is flaring abnormally, breath Varen." She said. He looked back at Arnette and saw a genuine look of fear in her eyes. He let her vest slide out of his hands.

"Arnette…I'm…" He started closing his eyes and shaking his head. She forced a smile out and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"I had that coming from you I suppose right? We're good yeah?" She said.

"Yeah, we're good." He said stepping back from her. Everyone else in the room had fallen silent as the scene played out before them. Now Elizabeth stepped forward and looked over the scientists gathered in the room.

"We'll watch over them until Chevalier arrives. Go outside and radio for Genetics extraction." She said and Varen nodded in agreement.

"I'll go too." Chiffon said following behind Varen as he walked towards the steel shutter that blocked the door. Together with Chiffon they were able to lift it up and out of the way of the door. Once back out in the dock section of the building she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What was that? I felt something, but I couldn't see it." She asked.

"It was nothing; I just lost my temper for no reason. I don't know why." He said. It was only half true, but he didn't want to tell Chiffon about the dream he had while on the Interceptor.

"We still don't know what side effects our connection will have. You are much older than the standard age of a Limiter and you have natural abilities we still don't know the extent of." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Varen looked over at her.

"Do you regret it now?" He asked quietly and she snapped her head towards him opening her eyes.

"Not for one moment. I am yours body and mind, but with that comes the fear of any harm coming to you. When we get home we should all sit down and talk. You have always been an honest man who cares for everyone. I don't know how you did it, but I can tell you've won over Arnette, Attia, and Elizabeth. You should properly explain this to them as well, they will understand." She said.

"Yeah, you're right I will. I want to see Dr. Schmidtz as soon as possible too. She may know more about what's happening." He added and Chiffon nodded.

"You did very well tonight, you should know that too. You instinctively saved us and fought with no less tenacity than we did. This mission was flawless Varen, a complete success. You should be proud of that. As a first year Limiter you commanded the top Pandora of your class on a successful mission with no injuries or loss of life. Arnette, Attia, and Elizabeth must see the same thing in you that I always have now. They are proud girls who would not follow you willingly unless they truly felt you were worthy. They have never followed anyone besides themselves until now, but you've broken them." Chiffon said.

"I wonder why. What if my powers awakening had an effect on them? Maybe they don't truly respect me and it is only some mental condition affecting them due to my condition. What if I'm doing something to you too and what we have isn't real?" He said slightly panicked.

"Don't you ever think that way. My feelings for you are my own. Nothing will change that and I will continue to give you everything I have to prove that." She said and Varen took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's radio out of here. We can talk about this more at home." He said squeezing her arm.

Back inside the warehouse Arnette leaned against a wall as Attia walked over to her. Elizabeth kept an eye on the men assembled around the room. Attia looked over Arnette skeptically before leaning against her.

"You ok?" She asked and Arnette nodded.

"If something like that had happened weeks ago I wouldn't have hesitated to cut him down for touching me." She said.

"I know, that's why I'm asking if you're ok." Attia said.

"I didn't feel anger at all. I was afraid, but not because he would hurt me. I was afraid that he was hurting from something." Arnette explained.

"What do you mean?" The white haired Pandora asked looking up at her.

"We can feel our Limiters Attia. You can feel and sense Mark's feelings just like I can feel Morrison's. When we performed our baptisms we gained that ability." Arnette continued.

"Right an Ereinbar Set." Attia said.

"Attia, in those brief moments that he held onto me and stared into my eyes I saw everything he was thinking. I felt everything he felt and I think he felt mine too." The red haired Pandora explained and Attia took a step back.

"Excuse me, what are you saying?" Attia asked.

"It was brief, but he formed an Ereinbar Set with me. Without performing a baptism." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"It's a long trip back so if it's alright with you all I was hoping we could talk for a bit?" Varen asked as the Interceptor flew back towards Asakura and West Genetics. Chevalier had arrived an hour or so after Elizabeth radioed that they had secured the lab. After a brief conversation with some of the soldiers they took over the situation and Varen's team was relieved. Upon boarding the transport they stripped off their vests and protective gear to better relax and rest.

"Of course." Elizabeth said closing a book she had been reading that she brought in her pack. She placed it into the open compartment on the pack and leaned forward. Attia was lying on her back and she rolled to her side facing him.

"Hurry, because I'm falling asleep here." She grinned. Arnette nodded as she sat beside him and Chiffon gave him a slight smile encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain anything I'm about to bring up so I'll try to be as forward as I can about it. We did really well down there and I hope Chevalier feels the same way. With that being said at the end there something happened to me and I reacted inappropriately. Nothing gave me the right to put my hands on you Arnette, I'm very sorry." He said.

"This is why we started over Varen. Really, it's fine." Arnette said nudging him with her shoulder.

"No, it's not fine. Listen, we all know I'm different there's no secret about that. To be honest I'm scared about myself. Minus Chiffon, you all hated me not long ago. I assume you felt the same way Elizabeth as it was made clear that Arnette and Attia followed your lead." He began.

"True enough Varen. I had a jaded view of how our class was meant to be. I felt you were an insult to the Genetics establishment seeing as how you could not be a Limiter. You were filling a space that someone who could have been a true Limiter could have been in. I told Arnette to use whatever method necessary to remove you from our school. The day I did that, was the day I dishonored my name and my pride. Regardless of you gaining the power you have, I was wrong for what I did. I was wrong to put Arnette in that position and that is why I insisted on being part of this mission. I owe you a great debt for how I spoke about you and treated you. You are more dedicated to being part of Genetics than most people I know." Elizabeth answered back.

"That is what scares me. I am concerned that whatever is happening to me has altered your perception. What if something inside me has affected you as Pandora to make you sympathetic towards me?" He explained.

"Is it so hard to think that we as humans can have a change of heart?" Elizabeth asked.

"You weren't the one with a scythe to your throat." Varen said and Arnette looked away ashamed.

"I had never met you until that day in the command center. I had no contact with you to be affected by any sort of side effects you may have given off. I came to you because of how you treated Ingrid, Creo, Attia, and Arnette. You had a scythe to your throat; you were threatened, and left near dead. Yet, you chose to risk your life for nothing other than to buy them time. When you jumped down that cliff you signed your own death certificate and made the choice to die for the very people who wronged you. That was nobler than any act I had ever heard of and the moment I knew everything that happened I realized how wrong I was." Elizabeth explained.

"You saved my life that night. You said you were going to save me and you did it. I'm rude and inconsiderate more often than not. Most of all I am plagued by a sense of pride that always gets the better of me. When you bandaged my neck and stood between me and that man and his monsters I understood just how evil I had become. I did not feel worthy to be a Pandora." Arnette added sadly.

"I haven't spoken to Ingrid or Creo since that night. Nor any of the Limiters." Varen said and Elizabeth waved a hand.

"They harbor no ill feelings for you Varen. Not anymore and even when they did that was by my own doing. I was selfish and used the girls who respected me to my own advantage. No one is more at fault than I am. Not just to you but to them as well for making them do what they did." Elizabeth said.

"I just didn't understand the change of heart you all had. It makes a lot more sense now." He said and Elizabeth smiled.

"You know, that girl rushed you onto the Interceptor and began emergency first aid without hesitation." Elizabeth said nodding towards Attia.

"I didn't know that." He admitted.

"She carried you on board and instantly began a blood transfusion to stabilize you. They all took turns under her guidance sharing their blood with you to save your life. No force in heaven or hell would make them do that for you unless they truly wanted to. They could have let you bleed out, but she was at your side the whole time." Elizabeth continued and Attia blushed red turning away from them all.

"I'm really glad I brought this up now. I feel a lot better, thanks Elizabeth. Attia, you too, thank you." Varen said.

"Whatever." Attia mumbled still laying on her side facing away from everyone.

"Don't mind her she's just embarrassed because she got attracted to you when you saved her life that night." Elizabeth laughed and Attia sat up quickly her face red with anger.

"Elizabeth!" She screamed causing the blonde Pandora to laugh harder.

"See Varen, nothing made us change how we felt about you. Your actions and your dedication changed us. I respect you as much as I do Chiffon there. You are worth that respect. You showed Arnette what her pride could cause and that is why she now wishes to repent for her wrongdoings. Attia simply just fell in love there's nothing else to it." Elizabeth finished trying not to laugh through her final sentence.

"Stop!" Attia screamed again and buried her head under her backpack.

"I told you." Chiffon said and Varen nodded in agreement.

"I feel so much better about things now. It was really great to get this off my chest." Varen said.

"I like how open you are, I think that is what draws people to you. There is nothing you hide, and the promises you make you keep. Honesty is a rare thing these days. I'm glad we could finally clear the air and leave nothing between us." Elizabeth said.

"She's better at these kinds of things, but everything she said I agree with." Arnette added in. Attia was still curled up in a ball covering her head with her pack.

"For what it's worth Ms. Simmons he definitely finds you attractive too." Chiffon said smiling.

"Oh my god!" Attia yelled slightly muffled from her pressing the bag further over her face. Varen looked at Chiffon wide eyed his mouth open slightly.

"What? You are my Limiter and I know exactly what you are thinking at any given time. You can't hide anything from me. It's fine because I know you would never hurt me and you can't control who you find attractive. That being said now that I think of it, every single Pandora in this transport has caught his eye." Chiffon said tapping her chin. Varen jumped up clamping his hand over her mouth.

"She's insane, don't listen to her." He tried to explain, but Elizabeth and Arnette stared back in surprise.

"Seriously?" Arnette asked and he could feel a smile spread across Chiffon's face under his hand.

"He likes em big!" Chiffon giggled pulling his hand down from her mouth quickly before he could react and using her other hand to cup her own chest. Elizabeth and Arnette coughed their eyes widening. Reactively they looked down at themselves and back up at him.

"I never said that. Not once alright? She's seriously crazy! If I cared about those kinds of things I wouldn't possibly find Attia attractive!" He was desperately trying to argue back. The backpack lowered from Attia's face and she stared at him her mouth twitching with anger.

"Excuse me? Just because I'm short and have a smaller chest than these two floatation devices does not make me less of a woman!" Attia yelled pointing at Arnette and Elizabeth. Varen realized he had mistakenly insulted the small Pandora. Chiffon was now laughing uncontrollably from under his hand kicking her legs wildly.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure they are very nice. I mean, not that I care or anything. You're very pretty how you are!" He was now in full panic mode where his desperate attempts to explain anything rationally tended to make situations worse. He had flashbacks to the first night Chiffon stayed over and all the boys had the wrong idea because of his inability to explain things.

"I had no idea I'm very sorry I made that joke about you being stuck without your pants Varen. If I had known you saw all of us as pieces of meat I would not have been so careless." Elizabeth said pretending to be insulted.

"You're going to fix this Chiffon. Right now, fix this!" He yelled shaking her violently and she tried to catch her breath from all the laughing.

"They know I'm mostly just playing! Have some fun once in a while." She said between laughs.

"Like I said before you are such a bully." He said sitting back in his seat sighing deeply. Arnette leaned into him.

"Don't take everything so serious. We're all friends now even if you have the hots for us." Arnette said chuckling and Varen pulled a cloth from his backpack and covered his head with it.

"I hate you all." He said closing his eyes making them all laugh again.

It was early morning when the Interceptor touched down at West Genetics and they group stepped off the transport. General Renalt and Sister Margaret waited for them on the tarmac as they walked away from the vehicle that was now powering down. Renalt extended his hand as they approached and Varen set his pack down reaching out and shaking it.

"Efficient, and clean. You did not disappoint Mr. Askiligar." He said.

"Thank you sir." Varen replied.

"We will be questioning those scientists involved as well as scouring the place for any information about Kyle Monroe. When we know something you'll know. I've spoken with your headmaster and you will be assigned to this operation full time when needed. Continued success will count towards your grades here. It wouldn't be fair to keep asking you to do these things while also maintaining proper attendance in your classes. Real world combat experience is far more valuable. If you keep doing how you did last night then I assure you, all of you will be awarded the highest marks." He said.

"Welcome home. I am glad you're safe." Sister Margaret said.

"If you'll excuse us sir we are quite tired and I hear a shower calling my name." Varen said and the general smiled.

"Of course. You will hear from me soon. Excellent work, all of you."

"Thank you sir." The girls all said in unison and they walked towards the Genetics facility.

"Such a big shot now." Chiffon said looking up at Varen.

"I just want to bring that guy down." He responded referring to Kyle Monroe. He still harbored a burning hatred for the man that now was proven to be experimenting on humans. This man was turning animals and people into monsters.

"We will, for now though we take it easy. I need to meet with Ticy so I'll see you tonight." Chiffon said waving a hand and heading off in a different direction.

"I have some business to attend to as well." Elizabeth said.

"I'll come with." Arnette responded catching up to Elizabeth. Varen was deep in thought about everything that had happened last night that he didn't notice Attia still walking beside him.

"What's up? You don't look happy for someone who just received praise from the commander of all Chevalier forces on this continent." Attia asked making Varen finally take note of her presence.

"Sorry Attia, I just don't feel right about last night. Something felt wrong about it. Why were there so few guards stationed? We basically walked right in the front door with minimal opposition. Even inside those things they called the Reforged were no match for us." He said. Attia thought about it a few moments as they kept walking before looking up at him.

"They wanted us to find that place, and they wanted us to see what was inside." She said and Varen nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too. If that lab was so important it would have been under much heavier guard. I think Kyle wanted us to find that place, and he wanted us to see what was being done inside. The real question is why?" He replied.

"Let's assume we're correct in our assumptions. It could mean he wanted to use us as test subjects for those Reforged. To see how they would stand up against the likes of a Pandora. If so, then he is creating creatures specifically to battle Genetics Pandora as opposed to the standard military of Chevalier." Attia said.

"Which means he doesn't see the standard military as a threat. He is much more concerned with creating genetically altered people and animals to counter Pandora and Limiters. We have been under the premise that the Novitiates are a cult causing some mischief, but now I'm thinking they might be larger than we thought. Kyle was prepared to give that lab up so it clearly held minimal value to him. So, where does he keep the stuff he considers valuable?" Varen asked.

"You sound a bit worried." She said and Varen stopped.

"I am. I'm worried that we are making a big mistake in underestimating their capabilities. If the Novitiates aren't taken seriously who knows what could happen. I'm not so blind to think that Pandora are invincible. You die to the Nova when they come, but if we don't take other threats seriously…I don't want to see any of you die." He finished.

"You really care about us Pandora don't you?" Attia asked.

"My sister should have been a Pandora. The Nova killed her before she had that chance, but I'm here in her place. I wasn't able to protect her back then, but now I think maybe everything that's happening to me is to fulfill a purpose. For now that purpose is to keep you and everyone else here safe." He responded.

"The defender of Pandora who seeks vengeance on those who wrong us. You sound like a superhero." Attia laughed and Varen chuckled a bit as well.

"Yeah I know it sounds pretty lame." He said and she shook her head.

"You know there's a word for someone like that?" She asked turning towards him.

"A word?" He asked looking around at the facility. She smiled and turned to look at the area as well.

"A Justicar."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The clock above the door didn't seem to be moving at all even though he knew it was. It had been a week since he returned from De Orleana with the Pandora. Aside from Chiffon he hadn't seen much of Elizabeth, Arnette, or Attia since they had been back. Chiffon said they were spending time with their Limiters since they had been forced on a mission without them. If a Nova attack were to happen it was vital that their partnerships were strong. Limiters were the only people capable of countering a Nova's freezing field and without Limiters then Pandora were useless. This was the first time that things had been relatively calm for Varen in a long time. It was strange, but after the past few weeks he now found the calmness unnerving.

No one from Chevalier or Sister Margaret had contacted him about anything related to Kyle Monroe since their mission. Furthermore he had requested to meet with Dr. Elize Schmidtz once more and she had not responded to his request. It was the first time he felt irritation towards the faculty of the facility. It was affecting his ability to focus at times like this when he sat in one of his classes listening to lectures. It's not that he didn't value the knowledge being shared with him, but it wasn't exciting. He now craved the excitement the last few weeks had shown him.

Varen twitched his hand reflexively and he lifted it up looking at it. He felt like a small low voltage shock had passed through it. It had been very minor, but he still noticed it. The instructor's voice got quieter as he felt another shock run through his entire body making him focus on his internal body. He looked around the room nervously, but nothing seemed amiss from what he could tell. He could feel his hair on the back of his neck rising and another minor jolt passed through him. His heart began to beat a bit faster which in turn made his breathing begin to increase in pace.

Yumi Kim was their instructor's name. A veteran of three separate Nova incursions. The most highly decorated Pandora in West Genetics history. She had graduated and spent a few years as an active duty Chevalier Pandora before returning to her school to teach. She was always held in high respect amongst her peers as well as the student body. She was an example of what all Pandora aspire to become.

"Acceleration!" It was instinct that made Varen jump from his seat sending it crashing to the floor. He had activated whatever latent ability inside of himself to allow for heightened speed before by accident. Once while facing Arnette in the Carnival and once when he first confronted Kyle Monroe. Pandora were formally trained in the usage of high end skills such as Acceleration and required time and patience to master. Varen had time for neither and something inside him he could do it. No, he needed to do it.

Papers flew off of desks as Varen powered forward faster than the speed of sound. To him everyone moved slowly even Ms. Kim looked up and her eyes slowly widened in surprise as he approached her with unbridled speed. To everyone around him his movement from the back of the room to the front of the room would take no more than a few blinks of their eyes and yet Varen knew it wasn't fast enough. Pain lanced through his body as he concentrated on not only his natural power, but the power lent to him by Chiffon through her stigmata inside him.

"Double…Acceleration!" He screamed and the students around him fell back from the sonic wave that exploded from his increase in speed. No sooner had he uttered the words did he see the glass of the window next to Ms. Kim shatter, a long thin appendage racing through towards her face. His body felt like it was tearing itself apart from his sudden exertion of power. He dove wrapping his arms around Yumi Kim's thin waist tackling her to the ground. The razor sharp appendage shot through the room slamming into the wall behind where she had been standing before retracting out the window once more.

"Mr. Askiligar…" Yumi said in shock.

"It's here." Varen said and alarms blared to life throughout the facility. Red lights emergency lights came to life as sirens and horns sounded. It was only a breath or two later that explosions began shaking the room accompanied by the sounds of screams. People scrambled to their feet looking out the window as Varen stood helping Ms. Kim to her feet. They all looked on in horror as a Nova sent a blast of energy from its core forward shattering one of the facilities buildings.

"Go! Get to your designated safety shelters!" Yumi yelled as students began to panic. These were first year Limiters and Pandora. Too early in their time to combat the creature now attacking their home. Yumi grabbed Varen by the arm and pulled him along as she followed the students out of the room. They staggered slightly as the floor buckled from another explosion.

"Follow them and stay safe!" She yelled pushing Varen towards the fleeing students. He shrugged her arm away turning.

"With all due respect Ms. Kim, I'm going out there whether you like it or not." He said defiantly. She waited for only half a second understanding that Varen would not back down before nodding once.

"Alright come on we'll link up with the response force." She said running down the hall. They both crashed to the ground as another violent explosion caused a shockwave to shake their building. They clambered to their feet sprinting around a corner and pushed a set of double doors open leading outside. The Nova stood silently in the main courtyard of the facility its ribbon like weapons slashing every direction.

"Volt weapon deploy! Getsuro!" She yelled as a lance manifested in her hands. Varen called out, his sword coalescing into existence. Yumi looked over raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I sometimes forget you're not normal." She said running towards the Nova.

"I'll take that as a compliment ma'am." He responded running to keep up. Glass shattered from windows as the Nova unleashed another blast of energy from its core sending flames into the air.

"This one is different. We've never encountered one that can do that." Yumi said as they ran.

"Doesn't matter, we'll kill it." Varen responded coldly.

"Chevalier won't be able to respond to this in time. One has never appeared in the center of a Genetics facility before. We will have to handle this ourselves. We can usually predict an incursion within a certain degree of time. This is different; we were caught completely off guard." Yumi said coming to a stop a few hundred feet away from the creature. Pandora and Limiters had setup pockets of defense battling the flexible ribbon weapons.

"We can find answers to those questions after it's dead." Varen said gripping his sword tighter. Yumi smiled at his response.

"You don't disappoint Mr. Askiligar, you can create a freezing effect yes?" She asked.

"I am Chiffon Fairchild's Limiter." He responded stepping up beside her.

"My Limiter is not here so I will need you. You are the Limiter of the top Pandora in this school. I will expect the same level of prowess from you as I would from her." She said setting her feet.

"Yes ma'am." Varen responded. In unison they both activated their acceleration racing forward towards the Nova. Three appendages shot forward twirling through the air. Yumi jumped rolling sideways through the air as one passed under her. Varen did the same leaning backward letting his momentum propel him forward in a backflip.

"Freezing!" He yelled holding a hand forward and blue lights arced off his hand crossing the ground all around him. They had just passed into the Nova's freezing field and Yumi grinned as she felt no sense of slowing.

"You can do that in all directions? Normal Limiters can only create a cone of Freezing in front of them!" She yelled as they landed on their feet.

"Like you said, I'm not normal." He answered spinning left as another ribbon sliced through where he had just been standing. They were quickly approaching where a group of other Pandora and Limiters battled. Hundreds of ribbons danced through the air as the central core began to glow and prepare to fire again.

"We need to break the core!" Yumi yelled as they came up next to the group. There were three Pandora and two Limiters swiping their weapons at the ribbons keeping them at bay.

"There's too many of these things to get close!" One of the students replied. Varen had never seen her before which meant she had to be a third year.

"What the hell is this thing?" Yumi said out loud spinning her lance and smashing a ribbon away that had been hurtling towards her. Each time the Nova appeared they seemed to change or adapt to combat the Pandora more efficiently. This time the Nova they faced was capable of using its core to create a large energy burst that it had been using to great effect. It also seemed to have immeasurable numbers of ribbon blades used not only offensively, but defensively as well.

The appendages shot forward smashing into the ground all over the courtyard as the Genetics defenses tried to battle back. Varen looked away briefly as a few Pandora and Limiters were pierced or slashed apart by the Nova weapons. It brought a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. This Nova was killing his comrades and he wasn't able to stop it. He recognized the pain as his thoughts and understanding became clear. He was failing. He swore to protect the people of Genetics with his life, and yet he still stood while others were falling. He was still parrying the ribbons coming it at him, but he felt like he was slowing down. Forcing his body to accelerate and fight like he had so far had already taken a toll on his body. He was not properly trained to use abilities like he had done, nor did he even know how to truly utilize his stigmata. He had been reacting on instinct alone and now it was proving to be more harm than good.

He glanced around and caught sight of Arnette whirling her scythe around her body furiously as four ribbons slashed around her. Morrison stood behind her holding his hand forward keeping a cone of freezing active to allow her to move. Amazingly aside from a few small cuts she was unharmed. A handful of other Pandora and their partners had rallied near her forming a wedge to protect their Limiters. He thought of Chiffon unsure of where she was. She had to be somewhere in the huge courtyard fighting and it brought another wave of pain thinking that she was alone.

"Oh god no!" Yumi yelled bringing Varen back from his thoughts. The central core grew brighter and began to hum as it prepared to discharge another wave of energy. Varen gasped seeing the Nova turn slightly towards Arnette's position.

"Run!" He screamed and Arnette looked in his direction fearfully. They broke formation and ran hard trying to get to him. She was faster than she was running he knew that immediately, but she was running just fast enough to be behind the others. She was making sure they were safe before herself and he waved frantically trying to bolster their speed.

"Varen!" Yumi cried as he saw the Nova turning with the group of running students and placing themselves within its sights as well. They were still not close enough and even if they were everyone would be caught in the blast. He dropped his sword falling to his knees facing the Nova. His body shook and he could feel the stigmata on his back vibrating from the sheer power of the Nova. He raised his head looking up at the enormous creature as the core reached its peak power and sent its destructive beam of energy towards them. He placed his hands ahead of him palms forward and closed his eyes.

"Live!" Morrison yelled shoving Arnette from behind with all his strength. She looked back in shock as she flew forward hitting the ground hard next to Varen just as the energy washed over. It enveloped the Limiter making her scream. An intense heat passed over her and she turned away towards Varen. She looked up with her mouth open as he now rose to his feet still holding his hands forward a shimmering blue wall curved out from his hands around everyone behind him. The energy blast pushed against the barrier deflecting to either side of Varen and away from the Pandora and Limiters behind him including Arnette. Everyone watched on in terror as the energy continued to pour out making the barrier shimmer brighter and crack in areas.

"No!" Varen yelled stepping forward and the barrier flared brightly the cracks disappearing. Yumi shielded her eyes from the light and heat of the blast washing past them. She didn't know if anyone else had noticed, but when Varen spoke his voice was not the same as it once was. There was an inhuman aspect to it. If no one else had noticed his voice then at the very least those watching could see the outward signs of his condition. Cracks formed down his exposed skin with yellow light glowing from within. They raced up his neck towards his eyes glowing brighter.

"It's happening again." Yumi said and Arnette looked to her tears falling from her eyes. Varen slowly knelt down lowering a hand and retrieving his sword. His other hand kept the barrier in place and it flashed again repairing damage it was taking from the Nova's continued assault. Lines of Nova energy crossed through his eyes much like Chiffon's and the cracks along his skin grew further.

"Ms. Kim?" Arnette said tearfully as if pleading for her to fix everything.

"He's novalizing. The same way Maria Lancelot did all those years ago. He has synchronized with his stigmata beyond what a human can control in order to save us." She said sadly. Varen looked back towards Arnette and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, I failed." He said and she now could hear his voice was no longer his own.

"Varen!" Arnette shouted running towards him, but Yumi grabbed her and wrapped her up in her arms.

"You can't!" Yumi said and Arnette struggled against her grip unable to break free. She looked back at Varen as he watched her.

"Alright Varen, save me." Arnette said just as she had did when she was near death in the Lowlands. Varen smiled one last time and turned walking towards the Nova as the energy began to lessen. The core had unleashed all the power it had stored. He began to jog pressing the last of the energy back and Yumi let Arnette free. The red haired Pandora pulled her arm back and swung it forward quickly watching on as he now ran. A sparkling object spun through the sky spinning quickly above him. Varen now ran as hard as his body would allow as it continued to break down. The energy disappeared leaving the Nova ahead of him in plain view.

 _"_ _If you can hear me, I'm sorry Chiffon. Forever will have to wait for us."_ He thought to himself hoping she could sense his thoughts. He leapt high into the air catching the shimmering object Arnette had thrown in his offhand. He rolled through the air hurtling towards the core of the Nova his sword leading the way as he spun her scythe behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"This one won't do." A female voice said as Varen opened his eyes. Everything was colorless around him. He floated alone in a world of pure white as far as the eye could see in all directions. The female voice that had spoken sounded so familiar and yet he was alone.

"Ah, I suppose he has to go back." The voice said again. She sounded young and happy. There was a hint of laughter in her speech. He felt like his body was beginning to move forward on its own through the air. Each passing moment the feeling increased until he felt like he was flying at high velocity. His vision distorted and twisted until there was only a blur.

Ahead of him a figure took shape although everything around it remained a muddled unrecognizable landscape. He still felt like he was flying quickly through the air. The figure came into focus close to him as she stretched a hand out towards him. Varen breathed heavily holding back his tears as he reached forward taking his sister's hand. She smiled squeezing his hand tightly.

"Ready?" She asked and his vision snapped clear as he rolled sideways slashing his sword hard at the core of the Nova. The outer shell shattered under his blow and he completed his spin bringing the scythe around hard. The blade pierced into the exposed core of the Nova destroying it completely. The Nova lurched and the ribbons went limp as its body slowly crumbled to the ground. He kicked off of the body of the creature as it died flipping backwards through the air until he landed on his feet some distance away. The sword and scythe in his hands disappeared as he watched the Nova toppled over.

A strong grip spun him around and he stared at his instructor, Yumi Kim as she scanned over his body closely. He stood quietly without moving as she ran her hands over his arms and torso and up his neck. She looked him in the eyes her face very serious and yet also showing a hint of confusion. She stepped back seeing that the cracks and symptoms he had just exhibited were gone. It wasn't possible for someone to come back from novalizing. That much was certain as far as she knew. Considering her roommate was none other than Elize Schmidtz she felt confident that what had just happened was impossible.

"You're fine?" She asked. Varen looked around as the adrenaline from everyone began to wear off and the aftermath sank in. Bodies were scattered here and there with fellow students wailing in sorrow and despair. Behind Yumi, Arnette clutched the blackened remains of her Limiter as she cried uncontrollably.

"No, I am not fine." He said and she could tell his voice was back to normal.

"Varen!" He turned and saw Chiffon sprinting towards him. Without stopping she pressed into him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Chiffon." He said quietly putting his arms around her back.

"I heard you, but I couldn't leave the first years alone. They were caught in the courtyard when it happened. They couldn't fight back!" She panicked.

"It's ok, I'm ok." He said still catching his breath.

"Why would you do that!? You promised me! Don't ever lie to me about that! Don't you dare leave me here alone!" She cried as her emotions finally broke free. He knew she was broken up over what should have killed him. Perhaps he didn't fully understand or realize just how much she cared. His desire to defend everyone even if it meant his life had been something he had not doubted once. However, he now questioned how his sacrifice would affect people like Chiffon. He would give his life for anyone in Genetics, but was that selfish? It made him question whether or not he was willing to die for them, or was he trying to die for them? He still blamed himself for Rin's death, but seeing her opened his eyes. He had been trying to atone for that by giving himself for the sake of others.

"I understand now. I can't save anyone if I'm dead." He said and she raised her head looking around. Her eyes widened and she stepped back from him in surprise. He didn't understand at first until he looked around as well. Pandora and Limiters stood staring at him all with their left hand clenched in a fist over their heart. Those who were cradling their fallen comrades stood wiping their eyes placing their fists over their hearts. He looked back at Arnette still on her knees her face wet with tears and she looked up at him nodding and placing her hand over her heart as well. He turned back towards Chiffon who now made the same salute over her chest. Yumi Kim looked around in surprise as well taking in the surroundings as every Pandora and Limiter formed the same salute.

There were many gestures of respect in the military whether Genetics or the standard militant wing of Chevalier. Only one was reserved for a headmaster of Genetics or grand general of Chevalier. A closed first over the heart signified the respect and allegiance while in the presence of a headmaster or grand general. They were the highest authority within the military and Genetics. No one was their equal, but Varen looked around as everyone silently stood in that courtyard.

"Put your hands down!" Yumi commanded. It wasn't that she didn't understand everyone's feelings in that moment. She truly did and it took all her willpower not to raise her fist over her own heart towards Varen. However, there was no way to know what could happen if Sister Margaret or a Chevalier officer saw this display. It could be a sign of mutiny or treason in the eyes of Chevalier especially. Whether or not Varen fully comprehended the scene Yumi knew the students were acknowledging him as their leader. No, that didn't sound right in her mind; they acknowledged him as their savior.

"Justicar!" A Pandora yelled. No one moved from their salute. Varen looked in the direction of the voice seeing a small white haired Pandora on her knee. A young Limiter lay before her, his chest showing signs of being slashed apart by the Nova. Attia wiped her face with her other hand looking down at her Limiter, Mark and then back up at Varen holding her salute.

"Justicar!" Another Pandora called out as more people joined in.

"Lower your hand that's an order!" Yumi yelled beginning to panic. She feared for the students and the repercussions they could face. Chevalier would not stand for this regardless of the circumstances.

"Justicar." Chiffon said smiling as he watched in awe as the courtyard erupted in chanting. He raised his fist over his heart returning the salute and everyone's voice rose louder. Varen didn't know that in that moment everyone at West Genetics changed. He became more than just the guy who could summon a volt weapon and fight like a Pandora. More than the man who not only challenged Chiffon and lived, but also won her heart. Yumi could tell that to his fellow students he had been reborn as something Chevalier could see as a threat. Something that they might possibly even fear. A symbol.

 _Two months later_

Their heels clicked along the walkway as they approached the central command building. A few fellow Pandora and Limiters walked past each one raising a fist over their chest. They ascended the small series of stairs leading to the doors passing by the same Chevalier Pandora Varen had encountered the last time he was here. The same ones who had taken it upon themselves to insult him. He stopped on the steps before passing them and looked to each one. The four Pandora and single Limiter who followed behind him stopped as well.

"Anything either of you would like to say this time?" Varen asked flatly. The two Pandora looked him over for a moment before looking around cautiously. After a brief moment they both lifted their left hands up forming a fist over their hearts.

"We're with you Justicar, good luck." One of them said.

"Thank you." He said resting a hand on her shoulder as he walked past entering the building. The last time he had been here was when he was assigned to the mission that led them to the laboratory in De Orleana. This time would not be the same. After the Nova incursion two months ago he was now walking towards one of the largest rooms in the command center prepared to fight once more. They passed numerous people as they walked quickly through the hallways. Many were Chevalier personnel or higher tier Genetics personnel. Most looked their way and eyed them cautiously. Every so often though one would nod quickly in respect. They rounded a corner and opened a set of large double doors leading into the courtroom. The room was filled to capacity with more than a hundred people. They all turned as Varen and his team entered. He stopped for a second before approaching a large table at the front center of the room. Ahead of that table and seated on a large platform was general Renalt, Sister Margaret, and a few other high ranking Chevalier officials.

"Mr. Askiligar, take a seat. Or should I call you the Justicar?" General Renalt said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Call me what you will general it makes no difference to me." Varen responded sitting at the table. Chiffon, Arnette, Attia, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's Limiter Andre sat down as well.

"This session was scheduled to assess and call into question the events of the West Genetics Nova clash. Your peers have unanimously decided to allow you to represent the entire student body of West Genetics. Every first, second, and third year has given their consent that you should represent the school in explaining the events that transpired that day." General Renalt said.

"I'm honored." Varen responded and he noticed Sister Margaret smile slightly.

"You have also requested a status and assignment responsibility change for second year Pandoras Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Arnette McMillan, and Attia Simmons. As well as the same request for first year Limiter Andre Francois." He continued.

"Correct I have." Varen responded.

"And you understand that not only must we assess that day two months ago and consider your request, but that you face charges of sedition?" People shifted slightly in the room as the general finished.

"I do." Varen responded. The officers sitting on the platform looked at each other muttering amongst themselves before general Renalt nodded.

"Very well. Miss Fairchild, you are a well-respected Pandora at this academy. You function as the student body president, and are the number one ranked Pandora here. Your marks are exemplary and your dedication to the role of a Pandora has never been called into question. My question to you is simple, to whom do your loyalties lie first and foremost above all else?" The general asked looking over to Chiffon. She stood slowly facing the assembly of officers from Chevalier and the headmaster.

"My loyalties are to the people who make up all of humanity sir." She answered.

"Clever. If given an order from myself, and Mr. Askiligar were to command you differently, whom would you follow?" He asked drawing a smile from her.

"Mr. Askiligar would never order me to do anything. I am not his possession and he would never treat me as such." She answered and general Renalt's lip quivered a bit angrily.

"Answer the question Ms. Fairchild I have little patience for wordplay from you." He commanded.

"I would follow him to the gates of hell and back general sir." She answered sharply.

"You see him as a force of authority?" He asked and she looked at Varen and smiled.

"No, he's my hero." She answered.

"The reality is that he is a first year Limiter and nothing more. He holds no position of power or authority. He neither commands leadership or loyalty from anyone here. We are the ones who command not him Ms. Fairchild." The general responded.

"I remember when everyone in this facility considered him as just a first year student nothing more just as you do. I also remember when he proved every one of those people wrong. You're right he does not command leadership or loyalty. We give it to him freely." She responded coldly taking seat.

"Mr. Askiligar, your deeds two months ago were extraordinary. You defeated the Nova singlehandedly without suffering any injuries. You exhibited powers unheard of for Limiters or Pandora, and now your own Pandora has stated her loyalties lie to you before all others. Do you have anything to say?" General Renalt asked.

"No, but you are free to offer your thanks to me if you'd be so inclined." Varen responded causing the whole room to gasp. A few laughter's were heard and Sister Margaret covered her mouth to quiet her own.

"You dare speak in such a manner of insubordination!" One of the officers yelled.

"We buried our dead, said our goodbyes, and mourned for our friends and family. We fought, bled, and died together that day. When everyone flees from the Nova we charge. When normal men fall we stand. I will use my abilities to stop the Nova and those who choose to betray mankind. I've proven I can do it. So, I ask you now, will you label me a traitor?" Varen answered back.

"What do you want Mr. Askiligar? How do you see this ending?" General Renalt asked calming his associate. Varen looked at the people with him before turning back to the general.

"The Nova that attacked two months ago was undetected because it was brought here by humans correct?" Varen asked.

"Your knowledge of classified information is intriguing Mr. Askiligar. Yes, a short range device with the ability to create a rift between our dimension and the Nova's was used to bring it here to our world." General Renalt answered.

"I have some great friends with access to information." Varen responded nodding to Elizabeth.

"Of course you do." Renalt responded.

"What I want is simple general. You offered me a task that I have yet to accomplish. The Novitiates brought that Nova here. You offered me the opportunity to end their threat and I am asking to continue that job. Let us avenge those who have fallen." He requested.

"Is that all?" Renalt replied.

"The people seated at this table with me. Place them under my command and allow us full authority to operate outside of West Genetics until Kyle Monroe is brought to justice. Relieve us temporarily from our standard expectations at West Genetics and allow us the opportunity to function as a splinter cell dedicated to this task." Varen said.

"Do you truly believe you can bring down the Novitiates?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Give me what I'm asking for and I swear it." Varen responded.

"I knew you were something different when we first met Mr. Askiligar. Your request is granted. It's clear you have inspired the students of this school to reach heights they never thought possible. Although it is worrying that you have managed to elevate so highly in the students eyes to a point where they view you as a higher power than Chevalier, I recognize your worth. You are granted command of Pandoras Fairchild, Mably, McMillan, and Simmons. Limiter Francois will also be placed under operational command of yourself as Mably's official partner. Is this correct that Pandoras Arnette McMillan and Attia Simmons have not found a replacement Limiter after the untimely deaths of their former partners?" General Renalt asked.

"We have not nor do we plan on it. Varen's capabilities as a Limiter are sufficient that additional Limiter's are not necessary." Arnette answered. Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

"You wish to function as single Pandora with no Limiters?" Sister Margaret asked.

"This team is all we want. Together, nothing will stop us." Attia answered.

"Done, section twelve, buildings 3A and 3B will be repurposed to your team. Submit your provisional needs and requests immediately. I am holding you all to the highest standards regardless of your age and status as students. The freedom given to you today is not to be taken lightly and can be revoked at any time."

"Thank you sir." Varen said standing and bowing before turning and heading towards the doors.

"Good luck… Justicar." He called after Varen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A knock at the door made Varen look up from the papers he had been working on. It had been a few weeks since the surprisingly short meeting with the Chevalier command force of Asakura. He had gone in expecting the worst, and came out with everything he'd asked for and more. It made him uncomfortable in many ways because he knew Chevalier would not give him everything without some sort of strings attached. Exactly what those strings were, was the real question. For now, it was important to focus on what he wanted to accomplish.

"Come in." He said looking back down at the requisition form and scratching his signature on the bottom. Dr. Elize Schmidtz walked in and looked around the room.

"Seems like just yesterday you spent every day in my hospital and sat discussing your medical issues with me awkwardly. Now you have your own office within your own building." She said sitting in the chair that was placed in front of Varen's desk.

"Things have moved fast Dr. Schmidtz, and things are different these days. I haven't heard from you in months, what can I do for you?" Varen asked setting his pen down. Elize could see Varen was not the same man he had been when she first met him. The shy, slightly introverted person showed no signs of existing anymore. Now, just from his speech and demeanor she could tell he was confident, calculated, and very serious.

"I want to apologize for taking so long to get back to you about the testing we did months ago. I wanted to make sure I had all the answers I could before we spoke again." She explained.

"So, what did you find?" He asked resting his arms on his desk. This building was one of two Varen now controlled on the campus of West Genetics. One was dedicated to their living quarters and social environment, whereas this one housed a few offices as well as a combat training room, armory, and meeting rooms. In all her time here she had never seen Chevalier give so much to one person. It was unheard of and a little suspicious. An area behind the buildings was cleared to even include a smaller tarmac with two Interceptors parked.

"Did you know I am also a Pandora?" Elize asked and Varen nodded.

"Of course I can tell just by looking at you." He responded.

"You know I live with Yumi Kim as well?" She asked.

"I do, what does this have to do with anything?" Varen asked.

"Everything. Yumi told me everything about the West Genetics Nova Clash and what you did. That is why I decided to come to you now with what I had. You left a profound impact on her that day with what you did and how you inspired everyone. In less than a year you have gone from a nobody to the most influential person in this facility. You have developed extraordinary abilities and now you even command a small group of the strongest Pandora here." She said.

"Dr. Schmidtz did you have something to discuss with me about the testing performed or are you here to remind me of my past? I strongly dislike these conversations because it tempts my ego and I refuse to become someone whose pride cannot be controlled. I have a job I need to do and I devote my time to that so you can understand that I try to avoid conversations that revolve around raising me up on a pedestal." He replied and Elize sat back a bit.

Varen was vastly different than their last meeting and it took her aback. He spoke like someone who had been in a position of leadership for years and his tone commanded respect. She understood then why Yumi had found it difficult not to salute the man she now sat before. For all his power and position he now had, he retained his sense of honor and duty to his fellow students. He still just wanted to be treated as an equal to everyone else, without the stories of his accomplishments. She had never met someone who seemed to work so hard to keep his own pride and ego in check and not let it get the better of him.

"I know why you are the way you are." She said. Varen leaned forward slightly giving her his full attention.

"Continue." He said.

"Stigma cells are present in your body. This is a separate series of cells than the stigmata Ms. Fairchild implanted on you. Unique stigma cells found only in your body." She answered.

"These cells are what you believe is fueling the changes in me?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm certain beyond any degree of doubt. Varen, these cells are present in your entire body. Your cellular structure is infused with genetic material similar to that of the stigmata we use for Pandora." She explained.

"Maria Lancelot's genetic material." Varen said and Elize blinked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"It's not important how I know, but I'm very much aware of where the material comes from that created a Pandora. Are you saying my cells contain cells similar to that of Maria Lancelot?" He asked. Varen didn't know if anyone besides himself knew that Chiffon was the biological daughter of Maria Lancelot and therefor decided not to elaborate on where he learned such classified knowledge from.

"No, it is different from that of the Nova and of Maria's DNA. It is a unique strain which is why you have developed such unique skills. You are a natural born inheritor of DNA from wherever the Nova comes from. A Novaborn is the word we use to describe people like Maria and yourself." She explained.

"I see. Thank you for this information Dr. Schmidtz I appreciate that you looked into it with such dedication." Varen said reaching out a hand.

"That's it? You don't want to know more, or why? It doesn't concern you that you were born with a DNA structure that is alien to this world?" She asked incredulously.

"No, that doesn't concern me. I'm sorry, but what's important to me is what is ahead not what is behind. I know that may seem strange, but for me I don't have the luxury to worry about things like that. I want to do right by the ones I care about. Until that is done I cannot take time for myself. I apologize that I have become so distant and cold, but for us here we cannot return to how we used to be until our mission is complete." He said. Elize waited a few moments before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"I hope you all find what you're looking for. Morrison and Mark were good Limiters and they were good to their Pandora. You don't want to become self-absorbed, but make sure you are careful to not be consumed by revenge. You're a good man Varen, I knew that when I met you. Don't become someone you're not." She said. The corner of his mouth rose a little.

"Thank you again Dr. Schmidtz. It was nice to see you again." He answered and she bowed slightly turning to leave.

"Hey, may I ask a question? What does that stand for?" She asked pointing to a large symbol that was painted on the wall behind where Varen sat. He didn't turn around to look at what she pointed to, but lowered his eyes.

"Chevalier required us to create an operational name for our team to apply military requisition and supplies to. I left it up to Arnette and Attia as to what they wanted. They both agreed on The Nightingales." He explained.

"The Nightingales…I like it." She nodded and opened the door leaving. Varen turned and looked up at the symbol for a long time. They had named their group, but Chevalier had created the symbol that would accompany the name. The very same symbol he had seen in his dream when they flew towards De Orleana months ago. He had seen it on himself in that dream stitched onto the arm of his and Arnette's uniform. A black field with a silver bird clutching a sword.

That evening Varen sat with his team eating in silence. Most evenings were spent like this amongst them. After the events of the Nova clash things had been different between them all. Just a few months ago they laughed and poked fun at each other smiling, but now there was only grief. Arnette and Attia had lost their Limiters in that clash and it was still an unhealed wound. Their pain drove Varen to avenge the deaths of their Limiters. Shortly after the incident they had both approached him together and begged for his help. Elizabeth had told them about the Novitiates bringing the Nova into their world. It started a chain reaction of events that would lead to today when they all were together as a team.

The last few months had taken its toll on them all mentally. Elizabeth had expressed her desire to be a part of whatever Varen was planning. Arnette and Attia were two of her best friends after all and she wanted to see things through to the end. Her Limiter, Andre, Varen had never met, but in the short time since meeting him he had proven to be the most capable and loyal Limiter he had ever known. His dedication to Elizabeth was honorable. Varen had to admit that having another male around was comforting so there was no hesitation when Varen agreed to bring Andre into the fold of the Nightingales.

Chiffon and his relationship had been the hardest these past few months. He was overcome with the desire to bring Kyle Monroe to justice that it became his sole focus. Chiffon supported him in every way she could, but Varen could see she was stressed. His convictions to give Attia and Arnette peace by bringing their Limiter's murderer justice changed him. He couldn't remember the last time they smiled together. Her playful attitude had long disappeared when it was clear Varen had become something different. It was something she struggled with every moment. She wanted nothing more than to go back to how they once were, but knew that it wasn't the time.

Varen felt guilty about Chiffon and his relationship since Morrison and Mark had died. He never knew if Attia and Arnette were romantic with their Limiters, but he did not want to pour salt in their wounds. After the Nova clash the first time she tried to be intimate with him his heart rate had increased to dangerous levels as anxiety became too much for him. He had broken down in tears falling asleep in her arms as she held him. It was then she knew that this was a time when he needed her to be stronger than him. He apologized continuously as she reassured him of her understanding that night. Even though her body craved physical contact she found comfort in the fact that Varen did not hide his weaknesses from her. It only served to reassure her that although times were tough now, they were as strong as they ever were.

"Hey…" Attia said as they ate. "I like this."

"The food?" Chiffon asked. It had been her night to cook and her skills as a cook had never been described as very good.

"No, I mean this. Us living together and being here." She responded. Varen didn't look up from his plate and continued to eat quietly.

"It's been easier being together like this. I don't know what I would have done if we weren't together." Arnette added.

"We never said thank you to you all. I know you all are here doing this for us." Attia said.

"Hey, we're here doing this for everyone. To prevent something like this from happening again. You sound like you are a burden." Elizabeth said.

"But, if Mark and Morrison hadn't died…" Attia started and she trailed off as tears fell from her eyes. Varen dropped his hands on the table causing everyone to look up.

"Enough. I won't listen to you both blame yourself. We all know the risks of being Genetics soldiers. Mark and Morrison knew those same risks and still faced death like heroes. They died for you, and I promise you they will not die in vain. From this night forward we do not blame each other or feel burdened by one another any longer. We trust each other implicitly and without hesitation. This is our family now and there is nothing stronger than family." Varen said and Attia wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Then please let's get the bastard who did this." Attia said.

"We will. Chevalier has been sending me all the intel they have and I'm close to figuring out a course of action. Just give me a little more time alright?" Varen asked and they all nodded.

Hours later Varen sat in front of their fireplace in the common room of the building they all shared as living quarters. Everyone had gone to bed some time ago, but he found sleep difficult tonight for some reason. It was hard to think of anything other than Kyle Monroe and the Novitiates. He felt like Chevalier was close to nailing down his location and this time Varen was doing his own research on it as well. He wanted to be sure this time that when they got there Kyle was present.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said and Varen looked up seeing Arnette slowly walk down the stairs. She wore a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was down instead of tied up like usual.

"No, not really." He answered and she sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm glad you are here. Without you I don't think we'd ever have the chance to avenge our friends." She said leaning back on the couch.

"Don't credit me with everything Arnette. I'm just one guy." He responded. She laughed softly and it was the first time in a long time he'd heard her laugh. He looked over at her as she leaned back her hands up over her head.

"Hey? What am I to you?" She asked and he looked back at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We haven't been alone since that day in the hospital. We've been through alot together since then." She said.

"Yes, we have, but I still don't know what you mean." He replied and she laughed again leaning forward.

"I am not your Pandora. We have never had a baptism together. Yet, when we are alone or when we are close I can hear you. I can feel everything about you. So, Varen, what am I to you?" She asked again. He had kept this hidden since that night in De Orleana, hoping that it was only him who had noticed it. Now that Arnette had confirmed that she too could sense him it brought to light something different. Was it possible for him to create an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora without the transfer of stigmata? It was impossible to consider until that night when he dreamt of Arnette and when he got angry with her.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"You can wield my weapon, I know you can feel me as much as I can feel you, and you are risking everything for Attia and me." She said.

"It's not just you. I think I can sense all of you. I never focused on it, but I think Attia and Elizabeth are the same." He answered finally. It was the last thing he had kept to himself for months now. He had not even told Chiffon about it out of fear of how she might react.

"Attia knows too Varen. She's too shy to approach you about it, but she knows. I think we all do and that's why we have declined to take on new Limiters. Talk to Chiffon about this and let's get it out in the open." She said.

"Yeah, alright I will talk to her about it, but I can't guarantee she will be happy." He said and she laughed again.

"No, probably not, but it looks like it's just part of being the Justicar. I'm going to try to get some sleep now." She said standing and walking back towards the stairs.

"Thanks Arnette good night." He said watching her walk away.

"I know you're looking at my butt." She giggled and he laughed shaking his head.

"Idiot." He said out loud leaning back again. Perhaps things were finally moving towards a brighter times after all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Can we talk?" Varen asked early the next morning shortly after waking up. He was still in bed Chiffon's arm draped over his chest. Although she hadn't opened her eyes yet, he knew she was awake through their stigmata. She opened her eyes to his question and moved closer resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Things have been pretty rough lately. I haven't been myself and have been so caught up in this whole hunt for Kyle Monroe that I have not been the same." He explained.

"You're doing your job." Chiffon answered and he shook his head.

"Succeeding in that task at the expense of my relationship with you isn't right. I wouldn't be anything if not for you, and these past months have been hard on you." He replied.

"I don't mind." She said.

"I do. I think it's time we continued to work hard towards finding Kyle, but also making sure we as a team are strong. Individually we excel at many different things, but these past few months have been as if everyone is walking on eggshells." He said.

"They lost their Limiters. Mourning can take time." She responded.

"I spoke with Arnette last night and I think she's ready to accept things. Attia as well from what I gather."

"Oh?" Chiffon asked.

"Chiffon, there's something else I want to talk to you about that also makes me believe her and Attia are ready to do this. Although I don't know the cause or reasons behind it I think there has been some sort of bleed over effect of my abilities to Arnette and Attia." He said.

"How so?" Chiffon asked pushing herself up on an elbow.

"You and I have performed a baptism. I have your stigmata so we can form the Ereinbar Set. Something has caused that same ability to be imparted on Arnette and Attia as well." He said.

"You can sense them and vice versa?" Chiffon asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not the same as you, but yes. It seems a bit more distant and not as tangible, but in moments of stress especially it becomes clearer. I think that is why I was able to wield Scythe Machina." He answered.

"That's incredible Varen." Chiffon said.

"You aren't upset?" Varen asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not. It's not like it is something you have control over. Furthermore imagine the possibilities if we could all be connected through you. You are like a focal point for Pandora energy. Or a hub that our thoughts and feelings flow through. You could formulate battle strategies and responses to threats instantaneously based off what we see and feel." She explained.

"You think that's possible? Like I said it's not as clear as with you."

"Then work on it with them."

"Alright, I will. That brings me to my next issue I wanted to talk about. It has to do with Dr. Schmidtz coming by the other day." He said.

"You really did want to talk this morning huh?" She smiled. He nudged her with his shoulder laughing lightly.

"This is serious Chiffon. I did some tests months ago with Dr. Schmidtz and she finally gave me what they had found out. My cellular structure is laced with Nova genetic material." He said and she sat upright in the bed.

"What?" She asked.

"My whole body has it. She said I was Novaborn." He said and Chiffon gasped putting a hand over her chest.

"You're…like me…" She said slowly.

"You were born that way Chiffon. Your mother is Maria Lancelot so it explains everything perfectly. My parents were not like that. I checked the medical records because it worried me that my parents were not my biological ones, but it all came back clean. There's no explanation for it." He said.

"I can't believe this, Varen you might be the first naturally born human of two non-genetically enhanced or altered humans with Nova capabilities. I was born to Maria Lancelot so it's different for me. I was born with my powers, but my mother explains that." She said.

"You sound happy." Varen stated and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I've spent my whole life thinking I was different. Not sure who or what I was, and now I find out that I'm not alone. What's more is that the other person like me I found is you, the one I'm paired with." She explained.

"You always told me about Maria Lancelot, but what about your father? Would he maybe know anything about this?" Varen asked and Chiffon's smile faded.

"My father?" She asked.

"You've never mentioned him, and it made me think that maybe if he knew Maria then maybe he might know something about what's happening to me." He explained.

"Well, it's possible. Are you saying you want to meet my father?" She asked widening her eyes.

"If possible yes I would. His daughter is probably the strongest Pandora in the world, he must know about Genetics to some extent right?" Varen responded.

"He does know a bit yes, I just don't know about this." She answered.

"I think it would be the right thing to do. Plus, I'm your Limiter; I believe it is only respectful to introduce myself to him. I'm going to have to sooner or later right?" Varen asked and Chiffon blushed slightly.

"I suppose that's right, but Varen my father is not easy to get in touch with. He's very busy." She answered.

"He wouldn't make time for his own daughter?" Varen asked.

"Maria Lancelot is known as the mother of Pandora. Her genetic material is used to create the stigmata us Pandora are implanted with. If she is the mother of Pandora, then he is the father. He created the entire Genetics program. It was him who proposed to Chevalier all those years ago to use Maria's DNA to create Pandora and construct these facilities." She said and Varen blinked in surprise.

"Your father is the guy who created the entire Genetics project?" Varen asked at last.

"Yes."

"Everything here and at every other Genetics facility was all created by him?"

"Yes."

"His daughter is you?"

"Yes."

"And I'm now paired with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, now I feel sick to my stomach." Varen said.

"Aren't you the one who said that sooner or later you'd have to meet him anyway? That basically sounded like you were proposing to me and you would have to get his permission after all." Chiffon said grinning slightly.

"What's his name?" Varen asked.

"His name is Gengo Aoi. He is an executive at Chevalier in charge of the Genetics division so chances are he already knows who you are." She answered.

"You think he already knows about me?" Varen asked.

"I would say he most definitely knows who you are. Someone with your talents would not go unnoticed to him. I bet he knows about us already too." She replied.

"This is sounding like a real bad idea now." Varen replied and Chiffon laughed. She rolled over sitting on the edge of the bed stretching.

"I'll make a call and see what I can do." She said. It had been a long time since he felt comfortable like this. Things were beginning to right themselves slowly and he was beginning to feel like they were moving towards the right direction together. She stood and walked over to the closet pulling her new uniform out. It was the same Genetics Pandora uniform all Pandora wore, but instead of purple this one was black and had the Nightingales symbol on the shoulder along with the West Genetics symbol. It was trimmed in deep silver along the edges of the skirt and sleeves as well as the neckline.

She pulled the shirt she was wearing up over her head and tossed it in the bin of laundry nearby. Varen felt the guilt of how he had treated her over the last few months as he looked at her from behind. Everything she had done for him only for him to close himself off from her for so long.

"Hey, um…I, you know? I love you." He said after stuttering a bit. He had never actually said it to her and right now he felt like it was something she needed to hear. She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Because I'm standing here topless in just my underwear?" She asked playfully.

"That's part of it yes, but I do." He answered and he saw a smile spread over her face before she turned her head back away from him.

"Well, good because I might love you too." She said bending over and pulling one of her black tights up her leg up to her thigh. She reached down grabbing the second pulling it up her other leg as well. Varen gulped as she clearly performed the actions slow enough for him to get an eyeful of her bending over getting dressed.

"Oh, only might?" He asked. She pulled the skirt up to her waist zipping the side and tightening the clasp on the front. He watched as she reached under it on either side and shook her hips once. Her underwear fell down to the floor from under the skirt and she looked back at him innocently.

"Oops." She said sweetly leaving his mouth open.

"You're still a bully." He said and she grinned.

"Want me to bend over and pick them back up?" She asked.

"Please?" He asked and her smile widened.

"Yes, Justicar." She answered.

Attia wiped her brow as she looked up at the sun high overhead. It was early afternoon and beginning to get hotter. Winter was always mild in their location of Asakura, but that meant as the seasons changed it would get hotter. Now that it was spring the heat was beginning to show itself more frequently. It was only a mild inconvenience though, and she paid it no mind as she went back to work.

A few days a week they all had been helping with clearing the debris from the results of the West Genetics Nova Clash. A lot of damage had been done to the surrounding area of the central plaza. Construction crews had been clearing the area slowly at first until the students and staff requested to lend a hand. Before long it became a facility wide project with everyone pitching in. It wouldn't be long before new building would be constructed to replace those that had fallen.

Attia grabbed a large chunk of concrete using her enhanced strength to lift it up and move it aside. The students had been trying to find anything salvageable before the heavier machinery cleared away the rubble. It was painstaking work moving heavy pieces of debris, but there was a sense of pride to helping the school in such a way. It also kept her mind busy and away from thinking of things that would lead her into depression.

"Stronger than you look." A voice said and she looked over squinting in the sun to see Varen walking over. Like her he now wore his new black uniform to show his connection to their specialized group. Or at least he had been wearing it. The black blazer was tied around his waist so he just wore a white undershirt to help with the heat.

"As long as I don't look stronger than I am." She answered.

"You should take the shirt off at least. That cannot be comfortable." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting hotter these days." She agreed unbuttoning the black over-shirt of her uniform. She took it off leaving her in the white undershirt like him. He held and hand out and she handed him the shirt. He undid his own blazer from his waist and set it on the ground nearby setting hers on top of his so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Much better yes." She answered and they both began moving aside the rocks and broken pieces of concrete from the ruins of the building they were working in. She looked over at him questioningly as he picked over an area nearby. He seemed more like himself today than the brooding man he had become after the Nova attack. She was thankful for everything he had done and was doing to avenge her Limiter, Mark, but it pained her that it was at the expense of his own happiness.

"I'm alright now." He said as if reading her mind.

"Huh?" She asked. He didn't stop working still moving debris aside finding a small folder of papers that he set aside that might be of use to the faculty.

"You are worried about how I'm doing and that I haven't been myself. Really, everything is good now so no need to worry. I just want you to be ok." He said. She blinked trying to understand how he had understood her so well without her saying a single word. Was she really that easy to read? Maybe Arnette or Elizabeth had talked to him and told him about how she felt.

It was true that she was still fighting depression over the loss of her Limiter, but she equally battled with growing concern for Varen. She didn't want him to become something he wasn't. The only thing she wanted was for him to remain the same person he had been that night when he was willing to sacrifice himself for her and everyone else. The same person she was beginning to think about far too often even though she knew nothing could ever come from those feelings. She was plenty happy to just be a part of his team and fight beside him that was enough for her.

She looked up to find him staring at her his cheeks turning shades of red. She cocked her head slightly as he turned away from her quickly going back to work. There was definitely something strange going on with him. Something that he clearly was now trying to hide, she didn't know what, but there was something telling her inside that she was right about her suspicion. She could almost sense his embarrassment and shame. That's when the puzzle began to come together. She had told Arnette recently that she felt like she could sense Varen's feelings. If she really could then in turn did that mean?

"Hey!" She yelled making him jump.

"Eh?" He asked nervously.

"What did you just do?" She yelled stomping towards him.

"Attia, wait just back up a little bit." He said frightened backing up quickly.

"What did you do Varen?" She repeated angrily.

"I'm just helping you out here!" He protested. She walked right up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Liar!" She roared pushing him against the wall.

"Attia calm down!" He said frantically. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What did you see?" She growled. "Tell me!"

"Look, Attia it's hot and the heat can cause some strange things to happen. We should find somewhere cooler to sit down and talk. Somewhere populated preferably." He said and she pulled him down so his face was even with hers their noses touching.

"How much did you see?" She asked her face twisting in rage.

"All of it." He answered quickly and honestly and her eyes widened.

"All of it?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to I swear. This is all new to me and Arnette said you knew about it. I wanted to talk to you about it, but didn't know how to bring it up. Then all of a sudden it just started happening." He explained. As he finished Attia's face went from rage to utter defeat.

"I see…" She said letting him go and sitting down on the ground in front of him. She pulled her knees up brushing her skirt down under her legs.

"Attia, I swear I didn't mean to read your thoughts I wanted to talk to you about it so we can try to practice it and learn how to control it together."

"Yeah that would be nice." She answered sadly.

"I'm really glad you're watching out for me Attia. It means a lot. I know you're upset, but you have to understand it wasn't intentional." He explained crouching beside her.

"I know." She answered quickly.

"I don't know what else to say I'm really not good at this." He said equally defeated now.

"You don't mind?" She asked making him look at her.

"Mind what?" He asked.

"You know what." She answered and in truth he did know what she meant. She was concerned about her own feelings for him and he could feel the inner struggle she had.

"I don't at all. Like I said I'm really bad at this, but you are a beautiful woman Attia. I know the others tease you about your height, but seriously don't let that get to you. You're perfect how you are in every way." He said.

"I guess being able to read each other's thoughts isn't all bad. I know what you just said was the truth. I would be able to tell if it wasn't. Don't tell Chiffon alright? I respect you both so please just keep this between us." Attia said and Varen turned sitting next to her. He put an arm around her pulling her against him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I won't so long as you don't tell her that I just admitted to finding you attractive." He said and she laughed.

"It's a deal." She answered resting a hand on his. She hadn't felt so at peace or happy like she did at that time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The sun had set nearly an hour ago when Attia and Varen collected their things and finished their sweep of the ruined building. A different atmosphere had been born between the white Pandora and Varen. They had spent the afternoon and early evening getting to know each other better personally. Attia felt that if they were going to practice forming an Ereinbar Set then they should understand one another better. Much like Chiffon had warned him before he paired with her once you could sense each other's feelings and emotions there would be no secrets between the two people.

It had been difficult at first trying to force a connection with her open, but as they continued to work through the building talking to one another he found the way to do it. With Chiffon the connection existed constantly without the need to focus on it. Attia, however required him to truly concentrate on her and only her in his mind. Every other aspect of the world revolving around him had to be blocked out so that she stood alone before him. Only then did the Ereinbar Set activate between them and instantly they were connected. The first time they succeeded had been exciting as it confirmed a simple fact about Varen. He could form connections to Pandora willingly without performing a Baptism.

The biggest issue Varen had posed to Attia was that the connection was as intimate as a real Ereinbar Set. The moment he linked with her everything came through to him in a rush. As excited as they were to succeed they both also battled with the embarrassment of their true emotions. Varen now knew everything about Attia and her feelings. It made for an awkward moment as everything came out into the open. Varen did all he could to ensure Attia didn't feel uncomfortable. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as her entire heart was laid bare before him and for a good half an hour they just stood hugging each other. Once that initial wall was broken and they moved past the awkwardness it was fine.

"Today turned into a very interesting day." Attia said as they walked along the path leading towards the Nightingales buildings. They passed a number of students as they walked and each stopped to pay respects to both Varen and Attia. The creation of their special unit was met with an extremely positive response from the other students. The Nightingales were now something to aspire to become. Fighting alongside the Justicar became a goal for many students. To Varen, the Nightingales were simply a means to an end with the Novitiates. He had never considered it a permanent group that would exist after their mission was accomplished. Now, though he wondered if he could keep the group around.

"It was a good day. You really helped me a lot today." He replied. They had broken off their link before they began walking home together. They had come to an agreement that connecting to one another would be reserved to combat scenarios or agreed upon practice sessions. Now that they both understood how to form the connection there was no fear of accidentally triggering it like before.

"You really are ok with me still being part of this team? After everything you now know?" She asked looking up at him as they walked. A Pandora and her Limiter walked past stopping to bow to Varen and Attia.

"We've been through this Attia. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. I deeply respect the fact that you have such control over your personal feelings. I know you respect Chiffon and we are all friends, but I don't want to see you hurt so make sure to let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable." He answered.

"I will, I promise. I might just be caught up in the hype surrounding you becoming the Justicar. You've gone from a nobody to a celebrity so I'm probably just star struck. A passing infatuation is what I'm attributing it to." She laughed.

"You came up with the name just remember that." He said.

"That's right I did. I suppose I can take credit for bestowing the title upon thee good sir." She said mocking a royal accent.

"Indeed good lady a title which I accept gladly." He responded mimicking the accent as well drawing small laughs from them both.

"Justicar, may we speak to you a moment?" A voice asked as Attia and he walked down a small path between buildings. They both turned seeing Elizabeth and her Limiter Andre leaning against the building.

"See you all tonight thanks Varen." Attia said waving to them and continuing on. Andre was the newest addition to their group in the last few months. It had been Varen who approached Elizabeth about bringing him on board. He was the top rated Limiter in their class by a large margin. A very intelligent and calculating young man who had mastered the art of being a Limiter although only being a first year. He had shoulder length black hair and his demeanor and attitude always gave off an aura of respect. Much like Elizabeth there was a sense of nobility about him and his was completely devoted to his Pandora. What Varen liked most about him was his honesty.

"What can I do for you both?" He asked approaching Elizabeth and Andre.

"Before long we are going to find ourselves out there again. Until now you've used your powers on instinct. You should learn how to utilize your powers through skill not circumstance." Elizabeth said.

"We want to help you learn how to use your powers properly. Maybe even uncover other abilities you didn't know about." Andre added.

"You want to teach me?" Varen asked.

"No, we want to train you. No one in this world holds the power that you do. However, I've seen what it does to you whenever you use it. You don't know how to control it and it could kill you. Andre is a great Limiter so he can train you about how to use the freezing ability. I can train you on how to use the powers the Pandora use. Then we can try to figure out your unique abilities together like the shield you formed during the Nova clash.

"You really think you can help?" Varen asked and Elizabeth and Andre looked at each other smiling.

"Absolutely." They both said in unison.

Arnette leaned against the wall of their training room watching as Elizabeth moved over and stood in front of Varen. Chiffon and Attia stood beside Arnette anxious to see what would happen. This was the first time Varen would be attempting to use his powers in a controlled environment. Elizabeth and Andre had been working with him all evening and now at nearly 9pm they were ready to end the evening by seeing what he could do.

"Remember what we talked about Varen, you need to concentrate on the energy flowing inside you. The stigmata Chiffon implanted in you will enhance your natural talents. You need to control the amount it gives to you. If not the stigmata will try to seize control of your body causing you novalize. We won't be pushing anywhere near that hard tonight for safety reasons, but keep that in mind when we are out there fighting. Novalizing means death to not only yourself, but everyone around you. If you give yourself to the powers of the Nova you become one. Don't forget that." Elizabeth said.

"Got it." He answered. She walked to the other side of the large combat room and turned to face him once more.

"Then defend yourself Justicar by whatever means you deem necessary. See if you can get to me." She said placing her hands out to her sides. Her satellite volt weapons materialized above her as she controlled the consoles with her hands. She did not use her ability to levitate and kept a wide stance instead. Varen shifted setting his volt weapon ahead of him just in time to see the first red blasts of energy race towards him.

"Fast!" He cringed twisting the sword up to intercept the lasers directed at him. He had to spin and slash at the air wildly to block each of the bolts of red light. He had never faced someone like Elizabeth before. There was no time to react or move with the amount of firepower she was pouring out at him. Only his reflexes and heightened state of awareness was keeping him from being hit. He kept working his arms as fast as I could catching each of the bolts cleanly while still keeping his mind clear. He focused on Elizabeth on the other side of the room making her his focal point.

"Acceleration." He called out calmly and with a burst of sound he raced forward. A smile came across Chiffon's face instantly as she watched him twist and turn under the lasers.

"He did it, I could feel it. There was no negative feedback from that acceleration." Chiffon said.

"You and I both know Elizabeth isn't that simple." Arnette said still watching. Varen closed in on Elizabeth and spun along the ground on a knee leveling his blade towards her legs. He saw the faint trace of a smile just as he reached her.

"Tempest turn!" Elizabeth shouted and her body split into four identical copies of herself. Varen gasped as he now faced four different Elizabeths all aiming their weapons at him.

"What the…" He trailed off as red laser fire flooded towards him from all sides. He gritted his teeth throwing a hand up in the air. A blue shield surrounded him as the lasers absorbed into the shimmering bubble he now was within.

"Concentrate!" He heard Elizabeth yell as he began to feel immense pain in his body. He was drawing too much too fast from the stigma cells inside his body to power the shield he now relied on to defend himself. He focused his mind desperately to keep the shield up with the absolute minimal use of energy. The lasers continued to pound at the shield sending cracks along its surface. Varen growled pushing harder and the cracks disappeared slowly.

"He's doing it!" Attia cheered. Varen could begin to feel it as well. The pain was subsiding and he could see clearly again.

"Alright let's see how this works." He said releasing his hold on his volt weapon. He let it disappear and as soon as it was gone he also let the shield fall from around his body. Using the speed from his acceleration he pumped his hands back and forth towards the beams of lasers racing towards him. He formed small pockets of the energy he used to create the shield and launched them forward into the air deflecting the lasers.

"Oh wow…" Arnette said her eyes widening. Varen spun and rolled launching spheres of energy into the air at speeds that they were nearly unable to see. The four images of Elizabeth continued to rain laser fire down on him, but he was able to deflect each beam with an energy projectile. He fired off three shots rapidly and they shattered through the images of Elizabeth leaving the real one standing far across the room commanding her volt satellites to fire.

"I'm coming! Freezing!" Andre shouted running forward with a sword in one hand, his other stretched ahead of him sending blue particles across the floor towards Varen. Just as they reached him, Varen knelt low slamming a hand into the ground sending blue lights out from all directions of his body. They collided with Andres and disappeared entirely countering one another. Three more energy projectiles fired from his hand knocking Elizabeth's laser fire from the air. Andre raised his sword diving forward as Varen reached out to his side calling his volt weapon back.

"I'm not going to lie Chiffon, he's something else…" Arnette said in awe as Varen spun slicing his volt weapon around deflecting Andre's sword, but also using his offhand to fling energy blasts out to protect himself from Elizabeth's barrage. Chiffon placed a hand over her chest as she watched her breathing slightly elevated.

"He's so calm right now. I can feel it clearly. There is no anger or fear within him, nor hesitation. He is no longer a slave to his stigmata, it bows to him." Chiffon side proudly as Varen continued to ward off both Andre and Elizabeth.

"So he needs to be pushed more is what you're saying?" Arnette asked cracking an evil smile. She ran forward jumping high into the air twisting and called her volt weapon into her hand. She sliced the weapon hard at Varen's back as he locked blades with Andre. He reached his offhand behind his back grabbing the blade of her scythe with his bare hand. A faint blue shimmering barrier surrounded his hand protecting it from the blade.

Varen released her weapon and shoved Andre back slamming the blade of his sword into the ground focusing his energy through the blade sending a slight shockwave out from it that forced Arnette and Andre back a few steps. He shifted the mechanism on the guard of his sword allowing the auxiliary blade to come free and grabbed it with his offhand sliding the main sword out of the ground. Arnette and Andre charged forward again as he slashed the blades around his body in a circuit. He continued to rotate around catching Andre's blade and Arnette's scythe cleanly. In between parries he focused energy through the blades sending further pulses out into the air to continue his defense against Elizabeth. Chiffon and Attia watched as he defended against two of West Genetics top Pandora and a Limiter.

"Hah! Fun!" Chiffon giggled running forward as well activating her gauntlet volt weapon. Varen had to dive aside rolling across the ground as she landed where he had been standing smashing her clawed gauntlet into the ground sending concrete flying into the air as the floor shattered.

"Uh oh, Ms. Monster came out to play!" Elizabeth yelled flicking her fingers quickly adjusting her satellites. Varen now was desperate to ward off the attacks of Andre, Arnette, and Chiffon while still finding time to either dodge away from Elizabeth's laser fire or focus enough energy through a blade to send a pulse out and deflect it. Arnette sent the scythe into a figure eight rotation around her body while Andre feinted low. The double attack was simple enough for Varen to see, but as he deflected Arnette's scythe she shifted to her right gracefully. Chiffon was right behind her already swinging her gauntlet that Varen hadn't seen since Arnette had been blocking his view. He raised both his swords quickly in a cross to catch the talons of her gauntlet. Just as they were about to hit he fell to a knee spinning along the ground turning his back to her raising them high above his head. Her claws tangled with his blades as she appeared in front of him her eyes wide in shock.

"Wha…" Chiffon mumbled and everyone stopped and stared. Everyone breathed heavily from the fight as Chiffon stood with her claw caught between his blades. She had Illusion Turned behind him to score a hit, but Varen had predicted the movement perfectly and faster than she could even teleport turned to parry her attack.

"You…how?" Chiffon asked. Until that moment nothing had ever been able to counter Chiffon's Illusion Turn. The move itself was instantaneous so no matter how fast you were there was no hope to stop the attack. The only method would be to guess where she would appear while equally guessing where her weapon would strike. It also relied on properly predicting if she would even activate the power. Had she not performed the maneuver her attack would have struck Varen's back.

"That'll never work on me. You're my Pandora." He said. She stepped back slowly still in shock.

"Wow, and people call her a monster." Arnette said. Attia bounded over excitedly as they all stood transfixed. She laughed happily reaching her hand back and then sent a fist into Varen's stomach. His eyes bulged as he collapsed forward coughing violently.

"I win!" She proclaimed placing a foot on Varen's back and crossed her arms triumphantly. Everyone laughed while Varen continued to cough uncontrollably.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You sure this is ok?" Arnette asked.

"Yeah, Chiffon suggested it herself. It took some time, but Attia and I managed to do it." Varen responded. Arnette and he were seated in the common room of their living quarters. It was late in the evening after everyone had gone to sleep. Varen had come down to grab a drink of water and found Arnette sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace reading a book. After talking with her for a little while they had both agreed to attempt an Ereinbar Set together. They faced each other on the couch and concentrated on one another.

"You understand what will happen right?" She asked.

"Yes, if you're ok with it, then I am as well." He responded. Her breathing increased in pace as synapses in their brains began to fire. The stigmata in their bodies beginning to form a connection with one another. His own heart rate increased slightly and he noticed beads of sweat running down her face and chest as he tried to link with her.

"Varen…" She said softly and nervously. He reached out to hold her hand and as soon as his fingers wrapped around hers his vision went white. This was different than with Attia when they had formed the Ereinbar Set. Her emotions and feelings had flooded into his mind, but he had not lost vision. He couldn't even feel her hand anymore and felt disjointed from his own body. He couldn't sense Arnette or anything for that matter.

His surroundings slowly began to take shape. Things were fuzzy at first, but slowly became sharper. It wasn't long before he realized that whatever had happened between them was now feeding him images. He began to panic slightly that he did not know how to escape from whatever this was he had entered into. As he tried to figure out a way to cut the connection everything came into focus around him and he had no choice but to watch as things unfolded before him.

"I'm going to stop him." Arnette said hastily heading towards the door.

"You think you can? He's broken Arnette." Attia retorted.

"I don't have a choice Attia! Do you know what he's going to do?" She argued back. Attia stood from her chair angrily.

"Maybe he's right! Have you stopped to think about that? What if everything he says is true? Then what huh?" Attia yelled back.

"Treason, Attia! We are talking about treason of the highest degree! How can you stand there and even consider it without any factual information to back it up?" Arnette shouted back.

"Because I trust him! Look at everything that's happened to us! We are nothing like we used to be! It's all their fault!" The small Pandora screamed becoming more furious.

"We don't know everything yet." Elizabeth said calmly still sitting at the table.

"That's why for now I have to try and stop him. Before it's too late." Arnette said.

"However, if he is correct and what he believes turns out to be true then you realize that this is far more than treason." Elizabeth continued.

"What do you mean?" Arnette asked.

"It's civil war." The blonde Pandora answered. Varen watched the three girls talk as if he were watching a video play out. He could not interfere or change the course of the images playing in front of him. All he could do is watch as the scene blurred and shifted to another one.

"What do we do?" Attia asked. Elizabeth and Arnette looked at her downcast not sure how to answer. Now the three girls were seated outside on a bench.

"He wouldn't listen to me. I don't think he will listen to anyone right now no matter who it is." Arnette replied at last.

"He will see this through to the end then?" Elizabeth asked.

"He will. Why did this have to happen? If we had never gone to that facility none of this would have happened." Arnette answered.

"It's too late for that now. What's done is done, and we can't change that. We all lost something there, some more than others." Elizabeth responded.

"What do we do?" Attia asked again.

"We each have to decide for ourselves what we do next. Every Pandora will have to decide." Elizabeth answered. Attia stared at the ground for a few moments thinking over what Elizabeth said.

"Then I'm going with him. I won't let him do it alone." Attia said standing up from the bench.

"Are you sure? There's no coming back from this." Elizabeth warned.

"So many times I needed him to save me. Needed him to be beside me and take care of me. Now it's my turn to stand beside him. There is no better way to die than to do so fighting beside him." Attia answered and Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I suppose I will accompany you. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Elizabeth chuckled patting Attia's shoulder.

"You two are insane. However, as much as everything inside me tells me not to I have to follow him. I only hope that his suspicions are correct, otherwise our deaths will be for nothing." Arnette said standing beside her two friends.

"Alright then we're settled. Let's start a war." Elizabeth said and Varen's vision once more faded and blurred out of focus. When it came back into view he saw himself standing within the ruin of a building with Arnette. Rain poured down onto them as they stood facing each other. It was like the last time he had dreamed of himself and Arnette talking. This version of himself was so different than his current self. Stronger, more determined, and confident were all evident.

"Hey, you remember the first time you jumped down that cliff and saved me?" Arnette asked.

"Yeah, I remember." The alternate Varen answered.

"And when you saw me at the Carnival dance. You were so scared back then." She laughed.

"Why are you bringing this up?" He asked.

"Or that night when we first talked about how we could sense each other's feelings. You spent the whole time trying not to look down my shirt." She continued still giggling.

"Arnette…" He said. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she raised a hand wiping them away.

"You know at some point this will all be over right? We can't go back to that can't we?" She asked holding back tears.

"We can't go back to those days. Go home Arnette, I can do the rest on my own. There's no need for you to die too." He answered.

"I want to go back to when we were all together and happy. When Chiffon smiled and laughed with us. When Attia got angry when we picked on her. Elizabeth and Andre trying to be the voice of intelligence and reason amongst all our arguments. When you were just a shy and nervous guy." She answered unable to stop the tears now.

"I do too, but those days are over now. All there is now is to finish this. I have to do this." He answered putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going home. I will see it through to the end. I'm not ready to die yet." Arnette responded moving forward and leaning her head on Varen's chest.

"Me neither so let's end it and go home." He said. Her shoulders shook as she cried wrapping her arms around him. He held her as she cried letting her release all her pent up emotions. This vision that Varen watched made his heart ache for reasons he couldn't understand. None of these visions made sense and he struggled trying to find meaning in them. He watched as Arnette pulled her head back from the alternate Varen's body and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey, we're going home after this right?" She asked sniffling.

"Yeah, we'll go home." The alternate Varen answered.

"When this is all over, marry me." She said. Varen's heart felt even more painful than before hearing Arnette say that. To his surprise the alternate version of him didn't even flinch at what she said. He simply stared back into her eyes for a long while.

"Alright." He answered. Arnette stared without blinking.

"I'm serious, marry me." She repeated.

"So am I. If we get out of this I will." He responded and again Varen's vision faded. The scene disappeared from view. His heart throbbed in pain as he gripped at his chest trying to remain calm. Then all at once his vision snapped clear and he was lying on his back on the couch in the common room of their living quarters again. He breathed heavily feeling a heavy weight on top of his body. He looked down seeing Arnette laid out atop him her eyes closed, but equally breathing hard trying to catch her breath. They were both covered in sweat and his whole body ached like he had worked out too much. He reached up touching her shoulders lightly.

"Mmmmm." She mumbled softly her eyes opening slowly. It took a few moments for things to register in her mind what was happening. As realization dawned on her she pushed herself up quickly her eyes widening.

"Hi." Varen said quickly now stuck in an awkward moment with Arnette.

"Yeah, hi." She responded quickly brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, you touched my hand and my mind blanked out. My body got really hot and I felt like I was going to pass out. I must have at some point." She answered.

"That was different for sure. Never had that happen before." He responded. She was wearing what she normally wore late at night to bed. Her thin white t-shirt and low cut shorts that right now Varen realized was leaving very little to the imagination.

"Oh, ah…" She said nervously following his gaze down seeing that even though she was dressed, she was fully on display. Furthermore when she had pushed herself up off of him she was now straddling him.

"Sorry!" He said quickly and she gasped.

"We…we just won't bring this up to anyone. No one needs to know." She said shyly.

"Right of course it was an accident anyway. We were practicing. No one needs to know about that." He agreed.

"And no one needs to know about that either." She said blushing heavily looking down. Varen hadn't realized the other side effect of seeing Arnette like this. His own issues had presented themselves and he was very much aware of his own body making that obvious. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but words refused to come out. Arnette hadn't tried to cover herself up at all and Varen could see the look on her face was one he hadn't seen before. She was still breathing heavily more so now that they were in this position, but she didn't seem upset.

"Hey Arnette…" Varen said trailing off.

"Yeah." She said softly putting her hands on his chest. Her mouth was slightly open as she slightly shifted her hips. In that moment Varen recognized the look on her face for what it was. He couldn't feel her emotions or feelings, but he knew without a doubt she was battling strong feelings of lust. He reached down placing his hands on either side of her hips causing her to close her eyes and lose her breath. Her eyes opened suddenly as he lifted her up and rolled out from under her.

"I'm sorry Arnette. Our connection seems more difficult to achieve than we thought. It seems to have some odd side effects on us. We should be more careful in the future." He said and she seemed to shrink back.

"What am I doing? I don't know why I would do that to you. Varen, I'm sorry it's just when you touched my hand I was lost in a haze of emotions surrounding you. Oh my god what will Chiffon think?" She said putting a hand over her mouth in fear.

"Arnette, it's ok it was an accident. We don't fully know what I can do so it's good we learn about this now. Nothing happened and what did happen was some result of our attempt at an Ereinbar Set. Nothing more." He said trying to reassure her.

"She's going to hate me isn't she? I don't do these kinds of things to guys. Varen, please don't think less of me. Please believe me I wouldn't try to do something like that to you or Chiffon." She said now beginning to sound like she was panicking. Varen quickly put an arm around her hugging her tightly.

"It's ok Arnette calm down. Everything is ok." He said trying to calm her.

"No it's not. Chiffon and you are my friends and I just tried to take advantage of you." She argued.

"But you didn't. We aren't that weak right? We were able to overcome whatever side effects I caused on you." He said. She looked up at him questioningly and sighed.

"Varen, are you blind or something? It wasn't a side effect of anything. You've become a symbol of hope for all Pandora. Something that we can cling onto during dark times. Our shield from all things what wish to do us harm. You've saved my life twice by throwing yourself between me and certain death without hesitation." She said.

"I suppose, but what does that have to do with this?" He asked.

"You really are slow. What just happened wasn't some mental condition affecting me. Not a side effect of our attempt at an Ereinbar Set or anything else. It happened because I let my feelings for you get the better of me in the moment. I completely forgot about everything and gave into it." She explained.

"I don't know what to say." Varen replied.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I'm ok now. It's best I got that out of my system. It won't happen again. From now on we are friends and comrades nothing more." She said pulling away from him.

"Alright, sounds good Arnette." He responded.

"Then I'm going to my room. Tonight has been…eye opening." She said walking away towards the stairs. Varen couldn't see with her back to him, but a small trail of tears trickled down her cheek as she left him alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Let's go!" Varen yelled standing beside the Interceptor. Andre was already seated inside as the rotors spun overhead. The door leading into their armory swung open and the four Pandora came running out. One by one they hopped up into the transport and sat in the seats. Once they were all onboard Varen climbed in and motioned for the pilot to take off. He sat down beside Chiffon and pulled a datapad out from a pouch on his forearm.

Andre and he were dressed in a new modified Limiter uniform. It was a black set of combat fatigues with sewn in ballistic fiber plates. They both wore a pair of reinforced combat gloves, and a black tactical vest. The bird clutching a sword was sewn into the right shoulder of the fatigues with the word "Nightingales" under it.

The Pandora were also in different uniforms than the standard issue combat wear. They wore a tight fitting black body suit with combat boots and gloves. Over the suit they each wore a black skirt and tactical vest similar to Varen and Andres. The Nightingales symbol for them was on the right chest section of the vests they wore.

Hours earlier they had been working with other faculty and students still clearing the debris from the Nova attack. Things actually looked clean and organized finally after the months of hard work from everyone. You could barely tell that a battle had occurred there. It was midday when the announcement came through for Varen and his team to mobilize. Kyle Monroe was in Asakura and Chevalier knew exactly where.

"Good luck!" A Pandora said as they all ran towards their section of West Genetics.

"Go Nightingales!" Another shouted and it made the six of them smile full of pride. Varen slowed down coming to a stop just as they neared the edge of the central plaza.

"Ms. Kim." Varen said respectfully bowing low as Yumi Kim stood before him. She looked at him and his team. She clicked her tongue and reached up adjusting Varen's collar a bit.

"That's better. Kill the bastard that did this Justicar." She said closing her fist and placing it over her heart. He nodded to her.

"Yes ma'am." He said and ran past her.

Now they all sat getting comfortable for the journey that would hopefully lead them to the man responsible for all the deaths at West Genetics months ago. More than anyone else Attia and Arnette's anticipation was difficult to keep in check. Varen could sense the tension in the air amongst them as they sat in silence listening to the hum of machinery from the Interceptor. The silence meant Varen's mind had time to think. It had only been a few days since that night with Arnette and although he felt that they were both in a good spot with one another he was still unnerved. The visions he seemed to be having of her concerned him more than he thought it would. Was it simply his subconscious creating an alternate world where she and he loved one another?

He had never denied being attracted to Arnette. It had never gone past that though in his mind. He simply acknowledged her as a capable and beautiful Pandora. He thought the same of Attia, and even Elizabeth. His feelings for those three ended at the acceptance of their physical characteristics. Only with Chiffon did his mind cross that line when he looked at her. Maybe because of their relationship that had built up over his first six months attending West Genetics or that she always treated him as an equal. Whatever the reason was, when he looked at her his thoughts did not simply stay within the boundaries of respect and friendship. He thought of her when she wasn't around, and desired her when she was.

Why then would he see visions of Arnette and himself treating each other as more than just friends? Over the past few weeks it had been uncovered that Attia and Arnette both respected him enough that their feelings had developed further than mere friendship. If that had anything to do with it then it still made no sense as he did not have visions of Attia at all. Something about Arnette had to be different and he did not know what. What concerned him the most was that the two girls were possibly only clinging to him after the deaths of their Limiters. It was possible that they were more emotionally troubled than they realized and saw Varen as a man to take the place and cover up the pain. It was those concerns that he feared the most. The last thing he wanted was to cause more pain to either of them.

"We don't know what we're flying into." Elizabeth said bringing Varen from his thoughts.

"Doesn't matter, not this time." Arnette answered.

"No intel on what kind of weaponry or any other things we will run into." Elizabeth continued.

"It won't be enough." Attia responded.

"This could be our last flight together." Elizabeth said.

"As long as he goes down with us, I'm ok with that." Chiffon answered.

"Looks like these girls are ready eh Varen?" Elizabeth asked smirking.

"Yeah, they're ready. We all are. She's right though, we don't know what is ahead of us. We are flying into enemy territory where we are outnumbered. Chances are they know we're coming. We've been working hard for this. I know you all look to me as someone who will protect you, but I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive. I won't leave any of you behind." He said.

Chiffon took his hand in hers and reached out grabbing Attia's as well. She in turn reached over and took Elizabeth's and Varen took Arnette's with his other free hand. Together in a circle they all held hands sitting in silence as the transport rocked slightly in the air speeding towards their destination.

"Hey, when this is all over, marry me." Arnette said and Varen's eyes snapped open looking at her.

"What?!" He asked in shock.

"When this is over, if I don't make it, carry me." She said. Varen calmed himself having clearly misheard her the first time. She looked at him oddly as he shook his head clearing his mind.

"Right, so long as one of you carries me if I don't make it." He responded.

"We'll all make it back. This isn't the end." Chiffon said.

"You all are a strange bunch, but for some reason I think this is going to turn out fine. With Varen I don't think anything can stop us." Andre said and everyone nodded. They had been given minimal intelligence on where they were heading exactly. Varen decided to act on the location without waiting for anything more. He did not want to lose his chance at finding Kyle Monroe again. What they knew was that the Novitiates were spotted in large force near the port city of Kaizu. Local military had already engaged with them, but were losing. Varen believed they wanted control of the port, the reason being the only mystery. Chevalier was preparing a response force from East Genetics to assist, but they would require time to mobilize. West Genetics would remain on standby for backup if needed. This gave the Nightingales the opportunity to arrive first. It was the first time the Novitiates had launched such a bold attack on a city which meant they wanted something.

"East Genetics will arrive within two hours of your insertion. One way or another we are quelling this rebellion today. If you want the glory for yourselves your window of opportunity is two hours." A voice said through their radios. Varen recognized it as general Renalt.

"Copy that two hours we are inbound eta five minutes." Varen answered back.

"Good luck Justicar, do Chevalier proud." The general responded.

"Sir, we have visual ahead. You'll want to see this." The pilot called back. Varen opened the side door to the Interceptor and air rushed into the transport loudly. Chiffon opened the other side and everyone peered out ahead of them. They could see the city of Kaizu ahead, but pillars of smoke rose from all over the city. Traces of gunfire erupted into the air and in the streets.

"Oh no…" Attia trailed off covering her mouth.

"How could they cause this much damage so quickly?" Chiffon asked. Smoke trails flared across the streets in areas as rocket propelled grenades exploded. As they got closer they could see Asakura military forming perimeters trying to delay the advance of Novitiate forces. True to Varen's assumptions the main force of Novitiates seemed to be pushing towards the dock district.

"Sir, what do you want to do?" The pilot asked.

"Northeast corner over there. Novitiates are about to overrun it and enter the dock district. Drop us there." He said leaning his head into the cockpit of the transport and pointing.

"Sir that zone is too hot we'll be taken down the moment we stop." The pilot answered.

"I didn't say we were going to stop." Varen answered moving back to the door and tightening the straps on his vest.

"Roger that Justicar, I'll take us low as I can." He answered. Everyone else began securing their equipment tightly to their bodies. Elizabeth and Andre lined up behind Varen, while Attia and Arnette fell in behind Chiffon.

"When we drop, move fast and stay close to each other! Reinforce the Asakura military and take the pressure off them!" Varen shouted over the rushing wind.

"Ten seconds!" The pilot shouted.

"Watch each other's backs and we will all come home!" Varen yelled.

"Drop drop drop!" The pilot commanded in the radio. Without hesitation Varen and Chiffon stepped out the open doors of the transport as it flew. They were still a hundred feet in the air as the Interceptor crossed over a pocket of Asakura military trying to hold off a Novitiate force that outnumbered them heavily. Varen had practiced this maneuver a number of times with the Pandora and felt confident they could do it successfully. They couldn't risk losing the Interceptor to enemy fire and with time being a factor they couldn't afford to be inserted a safe distance away.

"What is that?" One of the Asakura military regulars asked seeing the Interceptor fly overhead. The Novitiate forces had been slowly pushing them back and now with their backs to the dock district they were making a final stand. They had advanced enough that the Asakura troops could see the Novitiates and even pick out details of their clothing.

"That's a Genetics transport isn't it?" Another answered watching it elevate higher after passing over them and turn to leave.

"They left us…" The first soldier said sadly aiming down his rifle at the approaching Novitiates. A large impact between him and the Novitiate force made him lose his footing. Concrete and dust rained down from the impact. More people struggled to remain on their feet as five more impacts shattered the ground ahead up them sending more dust and debris into the air.

"Artillery?" A soldier asked trying to see through the cloud of dust. What they couldn't see was even the Novitiates stopped advancing trying to discern what had just happened.

"Volt weapons, deploy!" A voice said from within the smoke. A second later red beams of light arced out from the cloud piercing into numerous Novitiates. After the initial shock of it they returned fire blindly unloading their clips into the dust that was now settling. Small glints of light reflected off of metallic surfaces as multiple figures burst out from the smoke. The closest Novitiate didn't live long enough to understand what had happened. Chiffons gauntlet buried itself through his chest and out his back killing him instantly. Beside her Arnette spun her scythe above her head leveling it around cleanly severing another's head.

"Pandora!" A few of the Novitiates cried out.

"Shoot them!" Another said as they turned their gunfire towards Arnette and Chiffon. The two Pandora dashed sideways avoiding most of the gunfire. Arnette spun her scythe nimbly deflecting the other bullets. Chiffon held her gauntlet ahead of her like a shield as the bullets ricocheted harmlessly of hits surface. Another volley of laser fire streaked over the two Pandoras as Elizabeth aimed her satellites at the Novitiates.

"Freezing!" Andre called out throwing his hand forward sending a wave of blue lights out holding a large number of Novitiates in place. From the flank Attia accelerated spinning her meteor hammer above her head. She let the momentum of the weapon carry her around as she sent it crashing into a Novitiate held still by Andre. All he could do is watch in terror as the spiked ball raced towards his face.

As the last of the dust settled the Asakura military could finally see the Novitiates being cut down mercilessly by the Pandora. Varen still stood where he had landed watching as his team dispatched the Novitiates efficiently. He turned facing the Asakura military and began walking towards them. They looked at each other nervously as Varen approached them.

"You're a Limiter from Genetics?" A soldier asked and Varen looked over at him.

"Correct are you in charge of this area?" Varen asked.

"I am, Captain Abrahams of the Asakura military." The soldier responded.

"Good, I need to know everything about the Novitiate's attack. Numbers, strengths, purpose, everything." Varen said. The man eyed him cautiously.

"With all due respect Limiter, this is a military matter. Your shoulder patch says West Genetics. We were told you were on standby and East Genetics would be scrambled to assist. Furthermore you are a Limiter not a Pandora. Field command is given to a Pandora not a Limiter." Abraham said. Varen narrowed his eyes at the soldier.

"I don't have time for war politics Captain. I am here on Chevalier's authority to bring the leader of this rebellion down. My team just saved your hides at the risk of our transport and lives. Now tell me what you know." Varen commanded stepping closer to the man. The man swallowed hard looking around nervously. The Nightingales had routed the Novitiates and were walking towards the Asakura military.

"We have procedures Limiter you don't have the authority…" Captain Abraham trailed off as Varen's team came up beside him.

"People are dying and you are worried about procedures? Let me educate you a little. Your job is to hold this section of the city. Thanks to us you have succeeded where you would have failed. We have a job to do here and we are going to do it with or without your help. If you impede our progress or jeopardize our mission with your incessant babbling and insubordinate tones I will relieve you of command." Chiffon said firmly. Her emotionless tone of voice left little room for argument and clearly struck a note with the man.

"This is Varen Askiligar, the Justicar of West Genetics. General Renalt had given him operational command here. We are the Nightingales, a group sent in for the sole purpose of finding and eliminating the leader of the Novitiates." She continued.

"I understand. Please forgive me I did not mean to insult you sir." The Captain stammered.

"The information, please." Varen said.

"They seem to be moving towards the waterfront. I've heard they have monsters with them. Big ones that are near unstoppable. They came at us without warning we barely had time to form a defensive line." He quickly answered.

"What do they want?" Varen asked.

"We don't know, but it has something to do with the waterfront. They are throwing everything at us to get there and they will make it." He answered.

"What about command? Where are they being commanded from?" Varen asked.

"Central city plaza. Last I heard the bulk of their force was there as well as most of those beasts. It has to be there." The captain answered. Varen looked in the direction the captain was referring to and nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're going there with just you six?" Captain Abraham asked incredulously.

"Yes, we will try to cut this off at the head." Varen responded. He started jogging towards the center of the city where he hoped he would find Kyle Monroe. The rest of his team ran behind him keeping up at they turned around the corner of a building.

"Never seen a Limiter leading Pandora like that." One of the men said to the captain.

"No, nor have I heard of any small strike force called the Nightingales either. What is that West Genetics facility up to?" The captain responded.

"Whoever he was those Pandora didn't exactly look weak and they fell in line behind him without question." The man said and the captain nodded.

"Which makes me wonder just how strong he is." The captain responded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

An explosion next to Attia sent her crashing to the ground as debris rained down on her. She covered her head as small pieces of wood and concrete bounced off her body. An explosive of some sort had impacted the building next to her as she was running. The closer they came to the center of the city the more resistance they found. Elizabeth grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her back up onto her feet before they took cover behind a building along with the rest of their team.

"That was close. In the third story window three blocks down they have a rocket launcher." Attia explained brushing the dust off her clothes. Varen peeked around the corner and could see the weapon emplacement Attia was referring to. He snapped his head back behind the wall as a high powered rifle round sliced through the air where his head had been.

"We're getting closer. Arnette run interference for Elizabeth so she can position her satellites. I can keep the rocket emplacement under control. Chiffon you are on assault duty, make it fast." Varen explained.

"And us?" Attia asked referring to herself and Andre.

"Keep whatever it is that's hiding in the building over there off us." Varen explained nodding towards a building across the street from them. Attia raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked and Varen waved a hand dismissively.

"You'll know when it comes just be ready. Let's go!" He commanded and Arnette ran out from around the building without hesitation. She slid along the concrete jumping from cover to cover as the sniper fired off a round ricocheting across the concrete slab she dove behind. She came out again advancing quickly spinning her scythe once catching the next round on the blade of her volt weapon. A dull thud sounded followed by a hiss as a smoke trail hurtled towards her from another building. Varen ran around the corner throwing his hand out releasing a small pocket of energy that impacted the rocket midair causing it to explode harmlessly ahead of them.

"Moving!" Chiffon yelled lowering her upper body and running along the sidewalk as hard as she could. Another gun shot rang out and Arnette flipped sideways flinging her arm wide deflecting another round with her scythe. Elizabeth called her volt weapon and began to focus her attention in the direction the shot came from. Using her unique volt weapon required precise movements and alterations to the satellites ensuring that the proper amount of energy was released so as not to alter the accuracy. If it weren't enough to control the power output of the two satellites she also had to move them and triangulate her target perfectly before firing. There was a reason that Elizabeth was ranked second only behind Chiffon and her ability to use this volt weapon effectively proved her skill. Attia flanked Elizabeth as she focused on the building where the sniper was hiding. Andre also held onto his rifle watching the area cautiously.

"Freezing!" Andre yelled throwing a hand forward towards Attia. He controlled the ability to go around Elizabeth and Attia leaving them able to move. The blue lights shimmered across the ground across the street towards a building adjacent to them. Attia barely had time to turn as the wall of the building burst apart. A large four legged beast landed in the road roaring loudly. It was at least ten feet tall with two long pointed horns protruding from either side of its head. They curled forward extending past its snout that was filled with rows of jagged teeth. It snorted clearly finding difficulty moving within Andre's freezing field. Its size made it nearly impossible to completely immobilize and Andre began to sweat pushing more energy out into the field.

"Hold on Andre, I'm going in!" Attia shouted running towards the creature.

"Fast, I can't hold it for long. It is very resistant to the freezing field!" He yelled back. Elizabeth did not flinch from combat now breaking out beside her continuing to focus her attention on her satellites.

"Keep her safe Andre." Elizabeth said calmly tapping her fingers on the consoles below her hands.

"Yes, milady." He answered forcing more power through his stigmata and into the field. Attia spun the meteor hammer above her head letting it build momentum. Varen seemed to have known that this creature was hiding in the building waiting to strike. Even Andre reacted to its presence before it had shown itself. Another hissing sound filled the air and she glanced to her side seeing another rocket flare to life from the far down the road and fly towards them.

Varen formed another sphere of energy in his hand as Arnette dove in front of him, her scythe spinning faster than he could see. A bullet from the sniper clipped off the blade of her weapon. If not for her accurate assessment that the sniper would try to shoot Varen while he focused on the rocket, the bullet would have connected and the rocket free to hit its target. Varen flung the orb out once more deflecting the missile creating an explosion in the air.

"Thanks." He said quickly and Arnette gave a quick nod.

Far ahead Chiffon sprinted towards the building the rocket came from without slowing. As she reached the building she jumped high slamming her gauntlets into the concrete. The talons sunk into the building easily and she worked her arms hard climbing up the side of the building.

Part of her was saddened that all their work and training to battle the Nova was now being used to combat humans. As a Pandora she was trained to use abilities and wield weapons that could bring the Nova low. It was why their very existence was created, yet now the only enemy was the very people she was fighting to protect. If the Pandora were created to protect humanity from the Nova, who would protect humanity from itself? Complicating matters even more was that these particular people viewed the Nova as divine beings and encouraged the destruction they brought upon the world.

These types of thoughts were what made her truly contemplate her own existence. Chiffon wasn't even sure if she herself was human. Her mother was not from this world, but her father was. Besides Varen no one knew that about her and it gave her the chills just thinking of how some people might react. She was already feared amongst much of the student body for her combat abilities. Until her duel with Varen only a few had seen her in battle. Her mind would cloud over during those times and she would be unable to stop herself until everyone she saw as an enemy was dead. That scared her more than anything was the loss of control. Her belief was that it stemmed from the non-human side of her.

All the thoughts and doubt disappeared as she crested the ledge of a balcony pulling herself up in one motion and stood facing a man hastily loading another rocket into the launcher. Her talons curled slowly one by one and the man's face blanched. A dark smile crept across her face as she advanced on him slowly. First he begged, then he screamed, then all was silent.

"Convergence!" Elizabeth shouted pressing her fingers down hard on the panels she controlled. Twin streaks of red light burst from the two satellites towards the building the sniper was firing from. The two beams came together forming one bright line of red energy that lanced ahead. It pierced the building sending smoke and debris flying. She turned away looking towards her Limiter still holding his freezing field. She already knew her aim was true and there would be no further gun shots.

Attia let her weapon drag across the concrete behind her as she crouched low sliding across the ground under a claw that narrowly passed over her head. She let her left hand touch the ground as she skidded further using the momentum to then push off with her hand and flip over landing some distance away. For its size the beast was fast and she corkscrewed through the air diving over another claw aimed for her body. She threw her arm forward as she landed sending the meteor hammer ahead connecting with the creature's head. Her arm retracted and the weapon came flying back on the end of its chain and began to spin around her body as she worked her arms. It blurred as she spun lightly on her toes and sent it forward again into the monster's face staggering it. With a dancers grace she repeatedly used her weapon to strike at the enemy without allowing it to retaliate. After the sixth time the hammer hit its mark the creature no longer moved and slumped to the ground.

"We're running out of time." Varen said looking ahead.

"There's no way they could stand against an entire force of Pandora." Attia said, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Agreed, which means they have a different goal entirely. Our personal anger aside, I highly doubt Kyle Monroe led his forces here on some suicide mission. They have been experimenting with Nova material. There's no telling what they intend to accomplish here, but I'm sure it's not to mount a full scale assault against the local military and Chevalier." She explained.

"Elizabeth is right. Something else is at play here that we have not seen yet. Why commit such a large force to attacking a target Chevalier would clearly send Pandora to aid? I don't think he is that foolish so we need to be cautious." Chiffon responded.

"It all seems centered around the coast." Attia said.

"Which also makes little sense. They seem to have a lack of naval power, and the docks are on the coast of the Asakura Sea. It's salt water, so it isn't even drinking water used by the populace. It holds no strategic value." Andre added.

"What if the docks aren't the target?" Arnette said thinking out loud making Varen look over.

"Go on." He said.

"They are advancing towards the docks district through the city, but we are assuming that they are doing so to overtake the docks. We are thinking like soldiers, but the Novitiates aren't soldiers. They are people bent on treating the Nova like divine beings. They don't think or act logically, and they certainly don't think like soldiers." She continued explaining her train of thought.

"If they aren't after the docks, then they want the sea." Varen answered.

"It has to be more than that. They could reach the sea on any coast. They want to get to the Asakura Sea here at this location." Arnette corrected.

"You aware of anything located here Chiffon that the general populace would be unaware of?" Varen asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Chiffon answered.

"What do you think?" Andre asked Varen.

"I'm very uneasy now. However, we need to see this through, so we push on. I think sooner rather than later the answers will be shown to us." He answered.

"We are close to the location the military informed us of." Elizabeth said.

"Then we're close to him." Varen said and they began running down the street heading towards what they hoped would be an end.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The central plaza of the city of Kaizu was on any other day a beautiful park filled with trees and various multicolored flowers and plants. It was a well-known location to visit not only for those who lived in the city, but visitors as well. Those who were visiting the park today, however, quickly realized this would be far from an ordinary day. When the sounds of explosions and gunfire pierced the calm that surrounded the central plaza panic swept through the city quickly. The opening minutes of the invasion were the worst. The Novitiate forces were within the city before the military was fully aware they had been attacked. By the time they had mustered a defense force and began fighting back, half the city was already lost. The central plaza was now a trampled mess of what once was something scenic.

"What inconsequential things we humans care about." Kyle Monroe said crouching down to pick up a flower that lay on the ground. It had been spared from being crushed under the Novitiate's boots.

"We spend so much time and energy concerned with pretty things, material possessions, and pointless emotions. In the grand scheme of things, they are all nothing. You will come to see things from my point of view. Of that I am very certain." He continued standing from the bench he had been sitting on.

"Take yourself for example. Before you ask I already know everything about you. Every last detail about what is in your mind and heart. Right here and now we are going to find out just how deep your loyalties lie. After branding us insane you will see what we have been shown and then you will understand the truth." Kyle said pacing back and forth. He was alone in the central plaza devoid of any of his Novitiates. Varen and his group now stood before him as he lectured calmly.

"It's over Kyle." Varen said.

"Why? Because you plan to kill me and therefor by some miraculous intervention everyone else will simply cease their fighting? If you think killing me will stop our cause, then you are very misguided." Kyle responded.

"We will mop up what's left of your insurrection once we are done with you." Arnette spat.

"Temper temper child. Best to watch that tongue of yours, it's not wise to poke the sleeping bear." Kyle responded quickly.

"You…" Arnette growled, but Varen stopped her before she could move.

"We will start soon since you are in such a hurry. Shall we test the bonds of the Nightingales?" Kyle chuckled.

"Varen…" Chiffon said nervously realizing a strange feeling washing over her. They all felt it simultaneously and quickly recognized it as a freezing field. Where it was coming from they could not tell, but without warning they were now locked in place paralyzed.

"What did you do?" Varen asked trying to force his body to move.

"This will be no fun if you can move, so you will sit there and listen like good children. You attend your school to learn about how to combat the Nova. Today's lesson will be about human relations and how much stress they can endure before snapping." Kyle answered.

"I'll kill you!" Arnette yelled and Kyle laughed quietly. He approached her and touched the side of her cheek lightly making her cringe.

"Now then, let the lesson begin. You all are part of a group called the Nightingales. A team formed for the specific purpose of hunting me down. Most of you I remember from that night you raided our camp. A night where something peculiar happened. Something that changed my way of thinking. You cut down my people with her volt weapon." Kyle said looking over at Varen referencing when he used Arnette's scythe.

"That would be impossible for a male to use a volt weapon right? You also moved faster than any Pandora. From that evening on you continued to show progress unheard of. All the power of a Limiter and Pandora combined into one person. You even managed to bed the strongest Pandora in the world. Quite the list of accomplishments." He continued.

"You bastard!" Varen yelled beginning to lose his temper.

"Would you like to know what is going to happen to you?" Kyle smiled looking over at Varen. "The Nova have shown me what will come in the future."

"You're insane!" Arnette shouted.

"Don't be upset little bird, after all you will get what you want in time." Kyle said.

"What are you talking about?" Arnette asked.

"You want him for yourself don't you? You hide it well, but it grows constantly within you. Each day it becomes harder to control that useless human emotion called love. You are jealous of your comrade Chiffon Fairchild who won him first. You can't even challenge her because you are too weak!" Kyle laughed and Arnette felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Chiffon yelled.

"She's going to take him from you Ms. Fairchild, because you are going to die." Kyle sneered.

"You son of a bitch!" Varen screamed struggling to move.

"You can't change fate Varen Askiligar. You will try to deny it, and fight to oppose it, but in the end the woman you love will die. On that day when her life ends, this world will burn and the one who will light that fire will be none other than you." Kyle continued.

"Don't listen to him!" Attia called out.

"They will listen and although they will deny it and choose to not believe what I tell them there will now be a part of them that feels doubt. Everything you all hold dear will crumble around you. The very foundation of your civilization will shake and before the end you will all spill the blood of those you love. You will turn on each other, and despair in the pools of your families' blood that you killed. All of it will be caused by your Justicar." Kyle said turning away from everyone.

"That won't happen." Varen argued gritting his teeth.

"Of course it will, because you cannot control the power you wield. It is not meant for a mere human to harness. Your fragile mind will shatter and you will bring a war to this world that will make people pray for the Nova to cleanse them. You are a beacon of light to those around you Mr. Askiligar, but I've seen what you will become. I know what you will do and the darkness you will cast over the world." Kyle shot back. To his surprise Varen chuckled slightly making him raise an eyebrow.

"There's a flaw in your little future you've dreamed up. You keep saying things that will happen revolving around me in the future. Doesn't that mean that in order for that to come true, I would have to live through today?" Varen said smiling. Kyle nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, Varen my friend, when did I ever say I was going to kill you today? At what point did I ever threaten or make it seem as if you would not see tomorrow? Today was not meant for you Varen. Today proved one fatal problem that Chevalier will not be able to ignore. A sizeable force attacked a coastal city successfully before they could provide an adequate response. In short, there are not enough Pandora to provide rapid response." Kyle explained walking over to Varen.

"Why here?" Varen asked growing angry again.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Kyle said his mouth curling into a smile. He looked past Varen at Chiffon.

"Tell me what?" Varen asked.

"Chevalier regards this location as holy ground. Why else would they send a large force of Pandora as well as their elite Nightingales to secure it? If this were any other city the local military would be charged with handling the problem. However, this isn't any other city. It is the location that Maria Lancelot came to our world. In a way you could say that on the beaches of this city the Pandora were born." He answered.

"You lie!" Chiffon screamed struggling to move.

"Did you not know? How surprising I figured you at least knew how your mother first came here. That's a shame." Kyle said sadly.

"Mother?" Elizabeth asked out loud.

"You all are created from Maria's DNA, but that one is different. Haven't you wondered why she's so strong? Stronger than any other Pandora. She is the only child of Maria Lancelot." Kyle answered making Attia, Arnette, Elizabeth, and Andre look over at Chiffon.

"You…you aren't human?" Attia asked and Chiffon shook uncontrollably, tears falling down her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Arnette asked.

"She is afraid. Maria Lancelot came from the same world that the Nova originate from. To some Maria would be considered no different than a Nova taking on the shape of a human. As her daughter, Chiffon is the same. You fight to destroy the Nova and yet you embrace one as your own. Hypocrisy I believe is the word to describe your actions." He continued.

"Chiffon is this all true?" Elizabeth asked. Chiffon cried softly still standing frozen in place.

"Yes." Was all Chiffon could answer.

"So now we come full circle and you can accept that you are no different than us. We embrace the Nova. So do you without even realizing it. The purpose of today wasn't to kill any of you. It was to enlighten you. To open your eyes to the bigger picture. To show Chevalier that their secrets are not safe." Kyle said.

"I'll kill you…" Varen said shaking with anger.

"Perhaps, but today is not that day. You really should accept the Nova. Like myself they could show you so much. They have told me everything there is to know about Chevalier and your little group. I suppose it is too late for that now. It was a pleasure to see you once more Varen, you have grown into a fine warrior from when we last met. I expect great things from you." Kyle said turning and walking away.

"I'll kill you!" Varen screamed and a shockwave of power pulsed out from him shaking the ground slightly. Kyle stopped and looked back seeing Varen now holding his volt weapon.

"Oh? Breaking free from this type of freezing field is no small task. Congratulations." Kyle said calmly.

"Acceleration!" Varen commanded and he sped forward thrusting his sword towards Kyle's chest. Pressure on the blade forced it aside as he passed Kyle and spun facing him. In Kyle's hand was a blade as long as the one Varen held.

"A gift from the Nova for my service. You didn't think you were the only man who could use a volt weapon did you? There's no need to fight Varen it's pointless, we aren't destined to die today. It has already been decided." Kyle said sadly.

"I choose my own destiny! You do not choose for me!" Varen yelled.

"As I said, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. In time you will come to see that everything I've told you will come to pass."

"Then I'll kill you here and now and alter your little destiny!" Varen spat back.

"You have been led to believe you are something special by all those around you. They look to you for support, and to save them. You are a very powerful symbol my friend, but you have only just scratched the surface. So much untapped potential you have yet to show. You are but a child when it comes to your powers, please don't waste them needlessly." Kyle answered back.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Varen said furiously and wind began to swirl around him. The dust on the ground created small cyclones from the wind.

"I can spare a few moments to teach you I suppose. Then come Justicar, kill me if you can." Kyle laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Varen's fusion sword sped forward trying to pierce through Kyle's midsection. It was deflected cleanly with a sharp clang of the two weapons meeting. Varen struck again putting as much strength behind the blade as he could. Again Kyle maneuvered his own sword quickly slapping Varen's aside. Kyle was calm and impassive in his movements. To the others watching it seemed like Kyle was bored. Varen, however, fought with every ounce of anger he could find.

"You've had to discover on your own how to use the powers you've been given. I was imparted the wisdom of the Nova behind mine. You have to know by now that the difference between us is too great." Kyle said flashing his sword in a circle drawing a line of red down Varen's cheek. He hadn't even been able to see the blade when it struck.

"No!" Varen yelled spinning his sword in a wide circuit trying to push Kyle off balance. Each strike that came close was parried aside. Varen let go of the sword with his left hand and formed a ball of energy that he released forward as he spun. Kyle reached out catching the ball in his own hand and reflected it back striking Varen in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You have a rudimentary grasp of things. That is good, but not enough. Varen, I know all there is about these powers. I have mastered them, where you have only just touched them. You cannot hope to win off pure determination alone. Experience will always persevere." Kyle said as Varen struggled to his feet trying to catch his breath.

"Acceleration!" Varen called out bursting forward. Kyle shook his head and moved aside with speed that Varen could not hope to match. He rotated sprinting back towards Kyle his sword leading. The clashed against each other again their blades connecting in rapid succession. Varen brought his blade high chopping downward. A small trail of blood spilled out his mouth as Kyle dashed aside and sent a knee into Varen's stomach. As Varen stumbled forward he cried out in pain feeling Kyle's sword slash across his exposed back.

"I'm faster and stronger than you in your current state. It's just not possible for you to win. At least not yet." Kyle said flicking his sword once sending the blood on the blade off and to the ground. Varen still stood weakly aware that the wound wasn't deep enough to be life threatening. Kyle could have killed him multiple times, but was letting him live.

"I won't stop. I won't lose!" Varen shouted.

"I don't expect you to. You are important to the Nova, just as I am. So, I will simply leave you broken and unable to continue. Then you can heal and prepare for the coming darkness." Kyle responded stepping forward. Varen brought his sword low to deflect Kyle blade, but with his speed he shifted the blades course at the last second plunging it into Varen's stomach. The blade tore through his back and Varen slumped forward choking on blood.

"Varen!" Chiffon cried seeing him fall to a knee.

"I'm sorry my friend, through pain you will persevere." Kyle said quietly sliding the blade free sending Varen to his hands and knees. Blood spilled onto the ground pooling under Varen as he clutched at the wound.

"You're killing him!" Andre yelled.

"His life is not in danger. Not yet anyway, so long as he stops." Kyle answered. Varen shook with pain and anger gritting his teeth. He growled forcing his body to stand once more facing Kyle.

"You killed our friends. You're a murderer. I'm going to kill you!" Varen screamed and inhuman cracks formed through his eyes. An eerie glow sprang to life in his eyes as he advanced again.

"Push yourself too far and there will be no return for you." Kyle warned readying his blade once more. Varen ignored his words and rushed forward despite his wounds. His movements were still backed with all his fury, but they were wild and reckless. Kyle deflected the strikes with a bit more effort than before, but still battled Varen back easily sidestepping a slash and thrusting his sword through Varen's side. He retracted the blade instantly and spun slashing a cut along Varen's legs.

"Stop it!" Arnette yelled as Varen fell once more to a knee pushing his sword into the ground leaning on it. Varen's chest heaved and his breaths came in ragged gasps. His wounds were quickly approaching fatal as his vision clouded.

"Even calling on the power within you is not enough. Recover from your wounds and when we next meet you just might be ready to give me the release of death." Kyle said walking away.

"Hey." Chiffon called out calmly. Varen weakly turned his head towards her his eyes barely able to stay open.

"Chiffon…" He answered quietly.

"I'm not afraid. I know I won't die, because you'll protect me." She said smiling. Kyle stopped and turned back regarding her quizzically.

"She's right, we trust you." Arnette answered.

"I accept what I am now Varen, so you don't have to be afraid for me anymore. Everyone here is all I need." Chiffon continued.

"We all accept each other for what we are. No exceptions." Attia said making Chiffon smile wider.

"You can't win alone Varen, but together you can do it. Use it." Elizabeth commanded making Kyle's eyebrows raise a bit.

"It's alright Varen, I'm ready for it. I love you all so let them see it. No more secrets." Chiffon said and Varen slowly pushed himself to his feet again.

"Do it. This is my family, and my home. Lay us bare and prove that we are unshakable." Arnette said.

"No regrets and no fear. We're ready!" Attia called out as well.

"Just what are you talking about?" Kyle asked confused. Varen pulled his sword free of the ground and forced his body to stand straight. Chiffon laughed lightly making Kyle look towards her.

"Thank you for exposing our secrets, now we have nothing to hide. You're dead." Chiffon's face twisted into the sadistic smile she wore when in the midst of battle.

"You won't break free of the freezing effect." Kyle answered.

"We don't need to, do it now!" Arnette yelled.

"Ereinbar set!" Varen cried and let his stigmata create the link to Chiffon. This time, however, he forced it to link with Arnette and Attia as well. They had practiced forming a connection with Varen on their own, but now all four linked with one another exposing each other to their emotions and thoughts. Varen gasped as he felt their energy pass through him dulling the pain. Slowly his wounds closed over his body as the three girls focused hard pushing their stigmata to lend him strength.

"What is this?" Kyle asked out loud taking a step back. Varen spun throwing his hand out ahead of him.

"Freezing!" He commanded and the hexagonal pattern passed over Kyle locking him in place. Kyle's eyes widened now immobilized by Varen's empowered freezing.

"Impossible, how are you doing this?" He yelled. Varen walked slowly towards him waves of energy spilling off his body.

"You betrayed mankind. Killed our family and loved ones. Brought ruin to our home and this city. This is treason, the penalty..." Varen said stopping a distance away.

"Stop!" Kyle yelled.

"Death." Varen finished and he slammed his sword into the ground creating a shockwave that sent Kyle into the air. Varen flew towards him slashing his blade into Kyle's as he passed. He rotated and spun reversing his direction before striking the man again. Varen flipped and crashed downward impaling Kyle on the sword driving them both down to the ground shattering the concrete.

"I make my own destiny." Varen said staring down at Kyle whose life was quickly ebbing away.

"Incredible. You are absolutely incredible. The destruction you will rain down on this world will be monumental. I'm so pleased." Kyle coughed his eyes closing. A series of Interceptors flew over the city slowing to a hover at various positions. Varen let his control of his volt weapon go and the blade disappeared in a shimmer.

"East Genetics has arrived." Chiffon said as more Interceptors passed overhead. The freezing effect had finally dissipated allowing everyone to move. The Ereinbar Set had been released after Varen had struck the final blow on Kyle.

"It's over." Elizabeth said. "You did well."

"Are we good?" Varen asked still looking down at Kyle's body.

"We're good." Attia answered.

"We can spend more time talking later, but I agree we're good. Nothing can tear us apart." Arnette said and Chiffon smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Chiffon said quietly as an Interceptor spun slowly and lowered down into the central plaza. It touched down a few feet away and a Pandora hopped off looking around the area. She was wearing a Pandora combat uniform with the emblem of East Genetics on the right shoulder. Shoulder blade length teal colored hair gave Varen an instant feeling of déjà vu.

"Wasn't aware that West Genetics had been dispatched too." The girl said walking towards them.

"We weren't Cassie, only us." Chiffon answered and the girl turned looking at Chiffon.

"Ms. Fairchild! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It has indeed. Since the last world carnival I believe." Chiffon answered politely. The girl looked over the rest of the group bowing slightly.

"I am Cassie Lockheart, first ranked second year at East Genetics." She said introducing herself.

"First ranked second year, then you are the same as Chiffon?" Attia asked.

"Within our schools yes, but in world rankings I am only ranked fifth." Cassie answered with a smile.

"Cassie, he was the leader behind the Novitiates." Chiffon said quickly as if trying to change the subject. She pointed at Kyle's body to which Cassie glanced over.

"I see, so you have already taken care of the dirty work?" Cassie laughed lightly.

"He did." Chiffon corrected touching Varen's arm.

"You must be the Justicar? Been hearing a lot of things about you. Nice to put a face to the name." Cassie said bowing again.

"I know you…" Varen said still feeling as if he'd seen Cassie somewhere before.

"I don't believe we've ever met before and I am hardly as well-known as Ms. Fairchild." She answered.

"Quadruple acceleration." Andre said out loud and Varen eyes lit up.

"That's it! On the initial opening orientation, I saw you on the video they showed. You were the finisher who killed the Nova." Varen said and Cassie blushed slightly.

"The Godspeed of the East, that's your title right?" Arnette asked slightly excited. Arnette's skills were strongly tied to the acceleration technique taught to Pandora. Arnette has mastered a non interval double acceleration, but Cassie was far beyond that.

"I am, yes." Cassie said shyly.

"Wow! Can you really do it? A quadruple acceleration? That's so fast!" Attia asked.

"Calm yourselves ladies she's barely even off the Interceptor." Elizabeth laughed.

"Ms. Mably it is nice to see you again as well." Cassie said.

"Likewise Ms. Lockheart I'm glad you are well." Elizabeth responded.

"If West Genetics wasn't mobilized why are you all here?" Cassie asked as more Interceptors soared past above.

"Long story. One that I'll tell you at the next world carnival." Chiffon answered happily.

"It looks like the situation here will be under control soon. You coming along to help?" Cassie asked.

"No. We're going home." Varen answered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"We don't have a lot of time." Varen said as their Interceptor rose up into the air. Their transport had arrived shortly after the East Genetics force arrived and the team was now beginning their return to West Genetics.

"What do you mean?" Attia asked.

"To talk about everything that happened." Elizabeth answered for Varen who nodded.

"Right here and now on this transport we need to decide how to proceed." Andre added understanding the situation.

"I still don't understand." Attia continued.

"Attia, I am not a human in the traditional sense. You and Arnette were linked to me through Varen. I know you saw everything; the Ereinbar Set ensures that nothing is secret. There will be questions." Chiffon explained.

"You think we would turn you in and expose you?" Attia asked incredulously.

"It would be wrong to completely dismiss what Kyle said. As wrong as he was, there was some truth in his words. There is a very real possibility that I am no different than a Nova." Chiffon said.

"Why? Because your mom is Maria Lancelot? I don't care about that; I don't care about any of it. We've been going to West Genetics for almost two years now. I don't think any different of you." Attia argued.

"I am dangerous." Chiffon said opening her eyes for the first time around everyone other than just Varen. Attia's mouth hung open slightly as she saw Chiffon's glowing eyes for the first time, the lines of Nova energy tracing through both. Her shock only lasted a few moments before shaking her head.

"I don't care Chiffon!" Attia yelled. Arnette stood up and walked over next to Chiffon sitting beside her. She wrapped her arm around Chiffon's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Family." Arnette said. A single word that made Chiffon breath in deeply. Attia quickly stood and sat on the other side of Chiffon holding her hand. Andre took a knee in front of her and bowed his head deeply in respect while Elizabeth rested a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Then it's settled. From here on out anything that involves our members remains within our members. Our family issues are handled as a family without outside interference." Varen said looking over at Chiffon. She smiled slightly gripping Attia's hand tightly.

"Alright." She agreed happily.

"I um…Chiffon, what Kyle said back there…" Arnette said quietly still leaning her head on Chiffon's shoulder. Chiffon put her other arm around Arnette and pulled her close.

"I already knew how you felt Arnette long before we linked. You don't need to say anything more here. I understand it's painful so let's leave it alone. I'm sorry Arnette, but I won't give him up. Not ever." Chiffon said and Varen looked at them oddly.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Arnette said her emotions beginning to show.

"What are you two talking about?" Varen asked trying to understand.

"Girl talk Varen." Attia answered. Her tone meant there should be no argument and no further questions. Varen wisely took the hint and decided it was best to let it go. Varen sat back in his seat leaning his head back looking up at the ceiling of the transport.

"You're a natural leader." He said quietly feeling the seat move next to him as someone sat down.

"Think so?" Elizabeth answered just as quiet. The other girls and Andre were still talking with Chiffon and their mood had now shifted to laughter and light hearted words.

"I do. You're very methodical, and calculating. You can read situations and interpret them quickly before forming your response. Also, the way you speak. It's elegant, and refined. Lastly, your posture is always straight. The way you walk and move is with perfect poise. Flawless." Varen answered.

"I have to be up front with you Varen. Those three over there would give you anything if you but asked. You have opened a lot of eyes since you came to our school, mine included. I think Chiffon knew the moment she met you that you would be different. You may not have realized it, but her heart was yours probably within the first few days you arrived. That night you saved everyone from Kyle, when you first encountered your abilities? That was when Attia's and Arnette's eyes were opened. You are kind without ever asking for anything in return. However, I regret to inform you that although your flattery of myself was appreciated, my heart does not sway as easily as theirs." Elizabeth grinned.

"Wait…that's not what I…" Varen argued, but Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively.

"I know; I know it was a joke. I grew up as part of a very successful family that is world renown. Etiquette was something impressed upon me from an early age. I realize I grew up with privileges very few others would ever experience. When I came of age and my compatibility with stigmata tested it was a turning point for me. I felt like becoming a Pandora was a calling. A chance to make a difference in the world.

Thankfully, I excelled at the Pandora training and was proficient in the use of our powers. Coupled with my family name, many Pandora looked up to me. Arnette and Attia were some of the first real friends I made at West Genetics. For a long time, we felt like we owned the school and became self-absorbed with our popularity. I'm very thankful for you that I was able to see early on just how proud I was becoming." Elizabeth said.

"I think all our eyes have been opened just a bit wider over our time together." Varen agreed and Elizabeth nodded.

"You're a good man Varen. It's alright to be a little self-centered, and take some pride in who you are. Modesty is important, but accept who you have become and embrace it. At times modesty can be seen as weakness or even doubt. To us you are family, but to everyone else you are a leader. A symbol of hope. Do not be seen as weak, understand?" She said staring into his eyes.

"I understand Ms. Mably." Varen nodded and she smiled.

"So, what's the plan when we get back?" Chiffon asked loudly getting Elizabeth and Varen's attention.

"Chevalier will want to know details of what happened. Sister Margaret will no doubt expect an equal report. Dr. Schmidtz will most likely request we be looked over for any injuries, and countless students will most likely have questions." Elizabeth responded.

"Wow…I was going to suggest we take a break and go to the hot springs or something, but yah that all sounds fun too." Arnette responded sarcastically.

"Oh! I want to go to the hot springs! There's no way they wouldn't let us take a break after what we did." Attia said.

"Executive decision from the student president then! We're taking a break and relaxing at the hot springs." Chiffon said excitedly. The girls giggled happily for a few moments before dying off into silence. Varen and Andre were staring at each other with an equal amount of excitement in their eyes, both holding their hands out with a thumbs up to each other.

"The boys can handle the reports for the school and Chevalier." Elizabeth added to much rejoice from the other girls. Varen and Andre deflated sadly.

"This family sucks." Andre remarked and Varen could only nod.

The Interceptor touched down on the landing pad a short time later and everyone stood gathering their gear. Varen grabbed the release handle and turned it pulling the transport door open bathing the inside with sunlight.

"What in the…" He trailed off as a loud chorus of voices drowned out his words. Spread out over the tarmac was an enormous crowd of students and faculty. They had landed on the normal landing section of the base as opposed to their personal Nightingale pad. What Varen could only assume was the entire student body was assembled on the airstrip waiting for their arrival.

He hopped down from the Interceptor still not sure how to react to the loud cheers coming from everyone now running forward to greet them. He turned and reached up helping everyone down from the transport. What seemed like a wave of people crashed over them as soon as everyone was off reaching out to touch and hug each other. For the six people who stepped off the transport time seemed to stop. Amidst the crowd of people surrounding them and shedding tears with them they found each other. They locked eyes with each other for a moment feeling a calm happiness for the first time in a long while. A few beats of their hearts was all the moment lasted before their focus was back on their fellow students excited to see them alive.

"You did not disappoint." A man's voice called out and students made way for General Renalt to approach.

"General." Varen answered placing his fist over his heart in salute.

"I won't keep you from the adoring fans for long. I have enough work on my plate with the information I need to send to Chevalier HQ. I'm proud of you all. You have earned every bit of praise you receive today. I know you will continue to exceed expectations together." The general said reaching out and shaking each of their hands. He nodded to Sister Margaret who had approached beside him and turned to leave.

"Sir!" Attia called out making the general stop.

"Yes, Ms. Simmons." He asked turning his head back.

"What will happen to us?" She asked and he thought for a moment before responding.

"I have no intention of disbanding you. If it is your desire to remain together then consider your positions permanent. I can offer you that as my thanks." He responded and walked away already knowing it was exactly what she wanted to hear. Attia smiled widely holding back her tears.

"Welcome home, Justicar." Sister Margaret said and Varen saluted her bowing low.

"We are home headmaster." He responded and she shook her head.

"Everyone was right about you. Their trust in you to avenge our fallen family members, and to be something more than ever thought possible was right. I will never doubt you." Sister Margaret said stepping back and placing her fist over her heart.

"Ma'am…" Varen said in shock.

"You are going to continue to grow it's only a matter of time until I will be saluting you anyway. Best to start early." She laughed. One by one everyone followed suit placing their fists over their hearts towards Varen.

"I'm so proud of you." Chiffon said slipping her hand into Varen's.

"Thank you for everything." Varen responded and she rested her head on his arm.

"I didn't do anything. You did it all yourself."

"No. You saved me." He answered quietly and she tightened her grip a bit.

"Forever, right?" Chiffon asked and Varen looked down at her. Behind her closed eyelids he knew she watched him intently. She always had.

"I won't let you go. Forever Chiffon." He answered. A collective gasp went through the crowd as Varen kissed Chiffon quickly followed by laughter. For the rest of the day and into the night they celebrated. West Genetics finally began to heal from the Nova attack, and move forward. Forward into a new age.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

"It's quiet." Attia said walking along the sidewalk.

"I like the quiet." Varen answered. They walked side by side along one of the many paths that ran through the West Genetics facility.

"Sometimes, the quiet scares me." She answered.

"Oh?"

"I can hear those who have died. The quiet is where they live for me." Attia said.

"I understand. Sometimes I see my sister when things are at the darkest. I think it's their way of helping us. Telling us that everything is alright." Varen responded.

"You don't think they blame us?" The small Pandora asked her white hair bobbing up and down as they walked.

"No, they only want us to succeed." Varen answered.

"We'll see them again right?" She asked.

"They have eternity to wait for us. For now, live your life to its fullest. Honor them by living without holding anything back. Then, when it is time we'll see them again." He said.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"You're an amazing Pandora Attia. My whole time here I've spent unsure what to say or do. Even once we were all put together I hesitated a lot. I think I was always still afraid to say what's on my mind. You mind if I give it a shot with you?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"With me? I guess so." She answered slightly flustered.

"We've linked together a number of times now and I'm not blind. I've felt your heart and I wanted to say I'm sorry." He started and Attia blushed.

"Varen, really it's ok I understand everything you don't have to…" She argued, but Varen waved his hand.

"Attia, you are the girl who saved my life. I wanted to try speaking openly with you first because no matter what happens you will always be the one who kept me alive. I know how you feel, and it's only fair that you know how much I respect you. The others may tease you about how short you are, but to me none of that matters. There is nothing wrong with you physically Attia. You're a beautiful Pandora so act like it once in awhile." He said and her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I will um… I will try." She answered shyly.

"Good. It's an order." He joked. They continued to walk towards their housing now in silence. Attia continued to smile as they walked. His heart was already taken by Chiffon, but for now she was satisfied. Whether he knew it or not her heart belonged to him. To live her life beside him in whatever way that meant was the only dream she had now. Her life was his and whatever his future held, she was going to make sure she was part of it.

 **Chevalier HQ**

"I think it's time we look for alternative methods." One of the men said. They were seated around a large table. The high generals of Chevalier as well as all the board members were present.

"Agreed, Kyle Monroe showed that there are flaws in our system. The Novitiates proved that a force could invade a major city successfully before we could provide support." Another person added.

"Dr. Oohara has shown promising results. Now may be the time." A few whispers passed through the room.

"I must strongly disagree. There are other ways." An older man said. He was seated near the head of the table and folded his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Aoi it is thanks to you that we have the Pandora, but we cannot have another incident like the Novitiates. For now, there are simply not enough Pandora. They are stretched thin, and in regards to the Novitiates, Chevalier wasn't even able to launch a response force. A coalition of East and West Genetics students were dispatched. According to the reports, your very daughter was amongst them. Dr. Oohara's methods could relieve some burden from the Pandora." The man sitting at the head of the table said.

"If you approve her project, our problems will not lessen. You will magnify the issues greater and open a door that you will be unable to close." Dr. Aoi said.

"I'm sorry Gengo, but this time it is out of your hands. Inform Dr. Oohara that her facility is approved and funded." The man at the head of the table said. Gengo Aoi shook his head sadly.

"Send representatives from each genetics school. The top Pandora from each. General Renalt, send those Nightingales from West Genetics." The man added.

"Yes sir." General Renalt answered.

"Let's see if these E-Pandora live up to everything Dr. Oohara has said about them."


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Thank you for taking time out of your days to read what I wrote. I wrote this story about a year ago to use in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign I ran. I wanted to bring the world of Freezing into DnD and created a world and story around the characters from Freezing. This of course meant changing many of their mannerisms, attitudes, personalities, etc. I used this story as the plot and had the players live through the encounters the story had.

I decided I would start posting the chapters on Fanfiction for fun. I have never posted any of my work anywhere. Mostly because I am overly critical of my writing. That being said after reading the story I wrote I realized many issues with it that I was upset with. Of course this was long after I had already written it and the thought of rewriting and editing made me a very sad panda.

Firstly, the pacing of the story did not read smoothly. A lot of parts felt rushed or details not fleshed out properly. I struggle the most with pacing of a story. I worry that things are stagnant and boring, but during exciting pieces they seem to pass by far too quickly. This is my biggest challenge and hurdle I hope to overcome as this story continues.

Secondly, character development is another issue. Reading the story as I posted these chapters I came to realize that a lot of characters were not given proper chances to be memorable or important. I failed to make people care about all the characters. Whether it be like or dislike I felt that the story simply read back in a way that would leave readers not even caring what happened to many people. Another thing I hope to change going forward.

The last thing that I found was that much like in Freezing the Limiters are barely recognized or distinguished. This of course is not including Kazuya and my own creation Varen. Aside from them Limiters rarely have much more than a background support role. I hope to bring them up a notch to at least provide better support instead of acting like extras in a movie. I apologize for these glaring issues that may have made the reading difficult at times.

I have already been writing the next part of this story the past few months so I will begin posting those soon. I'm excited to finish another story and read it back and hopefully see drastic changes in the pacing, and characters compared to this one. Hopefully, it provides a small degree of entertainment to more than just myself.

As always thank you again for all the time spent reading. God bless.

-V 6/15/16


End file.
